MASTER's Folder
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: This folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories which MASTER writes and stores away in a neatly organized digital filing cabinet on the hard drive. So please do not delete any files you view. Be aware that anything can happen in this neat but packed folder. All ratings in the digital filing cabinet range from K to M.
1. Table of Contents

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. And this chapter has no meaning except to keep track of the many one-shots that have appeared so far in this... a Table of Contents, so-to-speak. Remember... if you want me to write a request for you that deals with Vocaloid (crossover elements can be included), just tell me in your review if you leave one (or you can send me a PM). Also, do keep in mind that many of these oneshot materials have a rating of K, to T, to even M rating. This story is listed under the M rated category for safety reasons. **Harsh abusive reviews will see you on my Block List** (as well as reported)**.**

As of **April 8, 2011**, I have decided to label each oneshot with an appropriate tag by the name. Each one shall have the following: (K), (K+), (T), and (M). M will have some form of adult content, or have adult-like material that may freak you out such as blood and gore, or death. T is teen-related stories... whatever doesn't have smut in it, and K is for the few that are cute and fluffy and would make you go "awe!" and everything. Some may have a (T-M) rating since it starts off as Teen then seems to drift into the Mature scene, or some may go from Kids/Kids+ to Teen (K-T). Thus far, two chapters are all either rated Teen or Mature. Of course, I always try to also add in a WARNING LABEL in chapters that may or will contain adult/mature situations and/or content. So enjoy, because it took me awhile to list out all of them with the appropriate tags. D:

**June 5, 2012:** Everything lemony was removed and shuffled off the site to another website that allows lemony content.

* * *

**Accessing MASTER's Folder...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Generating File List...**

**File 01:** A Summer Thought (K+)

**File 02, 03, 04:** Purple Pancake (T), Loneliness (K), My Guardian Angel (K+)

**File 05:** Scarlet Twins (M)

**File 06:** Neji Kata (Spring Onion Style) (T)

**File 07:** Why Excessive Drinking Leads to an Interesting Morning (T)

**File 08:** Len and Rin's Life Growing Up (T)

**File 09, 0A:** My White-haired Angel (T), Grand Theft Vocaloid (M)

**File 0B:** Kagamines and Adult Dice (M)

**File 0C:** A Troublesome Scenario (M)

**File 0D, 0E, 0F:** Why It's Dangerous to Hit on Len (M), A Peaceful Rainy Afternoon (T), Leeks and Staves (T)

**File 10, 11, 12, 13:** What Wasn't The Daughter of Evil (T), Laced Ice Cream (T), Why Len Wears Glasses (T), A Mistaken Sound (M)

**File 14, 15, 16:** What Wasn't The Servant of Evil (T), And People Wonder Why Kaito Abuse is Fun (T), My Chibi Rin-chan (K+)

**File 17, 18, 19, 1A:** Three Father-To-Be Brothers, Three Mother-To-Be Sisters (M), Leashes, Leather, and Late-night Fun (M), Lovers until the End (M), Not Much of a Surprise (M)

**File 1B, 1C:** The Eggplant and the Orange (T-M), Len and Luka (T)

**File 1D, 1E, 1F:** When Too Much Ice Cream Is Too Much (K), Vocaloid Puppet Pals (T), Reversed Roles (T)

**File 20, 21, 22:** Rin's Jealousy (M), IT'S UNFAIR! (M), Our Sibling Bond Remains Strong (T)

**File 23, 24, 25:** Len is a Shota-whore! o3o (T), Banana-flavored or Orange-flavored? (K-T), Why Len and MASTER have a Close Relationship (M)

**File 26, 27:** No Privacy Time for Us (M), Cooking With Miku (T)

**File 28, 29, 2A:** My Loving Twin (T), And Miku Is the Last to Know (M), Flattening the Competition (T)

**File 2B, 2C, 2D, 2E, 2F:** Forsaken (M), Unreal Tournament (K), Hoshi no Hatsune Miku (Miku Hatsune of the Stars) (T), Too Shota Sexy (T), In Which Miku and Sekai are Caught (M)

**File 30, 31, 32, 33:** What is Mabinogi (K), Len's Fun-time Girl (M), And this is why Len and Rin are popular (M), Len Times Three (M)

**File 34, 35, 36:** The Day the Diva Snapped (M), The BMX Incident (K), Neko Kagamine (T)

**File 37, 38:** Vocaloid Prime (T), Evil Manipulative Loli (M)

**File 39:** Kaito's Cracky One-shot (T)

**File 3A:** Why MASTER Should Stop Reading InuYasha Manga or Any Anime-based Manga (T)

**File 3B:** A Boring Day Turns Interesting (M)

**File 3C, 3D:** Chocolate Magic (T), White Shiny Obsession? (M)

**File 3E, 3F, 40, 41:** A Root Beer Float... Just Replace Root Beer with Sake (M), The Mysterious Nickname (K+), Magnet means What with each Pairing (T), A Vocaloid Rendition to American Pie 2: Taste the Bubbles (T)

**File 42:** A Vocaloid Rendition to American Pie 2: The Big Broadcast (T)

**File 43:** The Pleasures of Siblings (M)

**File 44, 45, 46, 47, 48:** When Seto Kaiba Meets Vocaloid (T), When Seto Kaiba Meets Vocaloid... Again (T), The Uke/Seme Story (T), Renraku Madaa's Love Scene (M), Rin's Personal Love Slave (T)

**File 49, 4A:** The Day the Kagamines Became Perverted (T), Project CROSSOLOID (T)

**File 4B, 4C, 4D:** The Tag/Axe Uneffect (T), A Sudden Random Event for Kaito (T), Rin's Corruption (M)

**File 4E:** Len's Drabble (K)

**File 4F:** A Sweet Silky Moment (T)

**File 50:** The Pain of Loss (M)

**File 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59:** Bakaito, Shouta Hater, Green Isn't the Enemy... You Are, Smash Goes the Sake, Insanity Driven, My Sweet Little Orange, One Angry Samurai, Never Piss Off Gumi-chan, Soundless Silence (All M-Rated)

**File 5A:** Sister Dearest (K+)

**File 5B, 5C:** Bloody Birth, Lonely Death (M), Orgy (T)

**File 5D, 5E, 5F:** The Kagamine Secret Fun Time (T), UTAUloid Ishtal (K), The Hunt of Innocence (M)

**File 60, 61, 62:** Haku's Juliette (T), I'm Pregnant Len (T), Secret Kisses (T)

**File 63:** Children of the Moonlit Forest (M)

**File 64:** Len's Dilemma (M)

**File 65, 66, 67, 68:** Len's Roaming Hands (M), The Family Mart (M), Never Peek on Girls (T), Loli/Shota Predator Kaito (T)

**File 69, 6A, 6B, 6C:** What's Jin Ping Mei? (T), The Mystery of Luke (T), RAPE! (T), Carrot Cake and Vanilla Soft Serve (K+)

**File 6D, 6E, 6F:** Len's Thunderstorm Cure (K), Gumi's Secret Ambition (T), A Hate-Love Relationship (T)

**File 70, 71:** The Progression of Things (M), A Strange Yaoi Pairing (T)

**File 72, 73:** Green and Yellow (M), Accidental Kiss...? (K)

**File 74:** Vocaloid Blotter (T)

**File 75:** Muzzle (K)

**File 76, 77, 78, 79, 7A, 7B, 7C:** Kagamine Fan Service (T), Nurse Kagamine (T), Mistress Neji (T), Call of Duty: Vocaloid Warfare (T), We Die Hand-in-Hand (M), Trick and Treat Ishtal Siblings (T), Yandere I am Len (M)

**File 7D, 7E, 7F:** Kagamine Len no Pantsu (M), Online Threesome o.o (T), A Night with MASTER (T-M)

**File 80:** A Strange Little Tale (T-M)

**File 81:** The Three Perverteers (T-M)

**File 82, 83, 84, 85, 86:** A Random Event (M), What The Hell Is Sleep Fucking? (M), A Short Conversation (T), RADICAL PAINT! (T), Leave A Message After The Beep... (T)

**File 87, 88:** Give Me! (T), Len and Rin's Sixteenth Birthday (T-M)

**File 89, 8A, 8B, 8C:** A Naughty Moment (M), My Sensei is a Lolicon (T), Teto's Secret (M), Secret Things Between Us (M)

**File 8D:** Vocaloid Blotter 2 (T)

**File 8E, 8F:** Another Random Event (K), Len's Angsty Teen Novel (T)

**File 90, 91, 92:** Kaito's Second Cracky Oneshot (T), Fun Time at the Onsen Resort (M), Frisking Your Twin Gets You Caught (M)

**File 93:** PhD in Porn? (T)

**File 94, 95, 96, 97:** Play Dress-up for me Mikuo (T-M), Len's New Girl and Rin's Jealousy (T), Serial Twins (M), Kaito's Naughty Book (M)

**File 98, 99, 9A:** Kiyoteru Rape (M), Len Rape (M), College Sex (T)

**File 9B, 9C, 9D, 9E, 9F:** Curious Experiment (T-M), Packing Serious Heat (T), Sparkly or Not Sparkly (T), Rin's Banana (M), A Friendship Drabble (K+)

**File 100:** A Big Celebration (K)

**File 101, 102:** Straight-Edge Kagamine (T), A Medical Situation (T)

**File 103, 104:** It's a Normal Thing (M), Fapping (M)

**File 105:** Len vs. Rin (T)

**File 106, 107, 108, 109:** Len's Motorbike (T), Moe (M), What Wasn't Renraku Madaa (T), The Cellphone Leek (T)

**File 10A, 10B, 10C, 10D, 10E, 10F:** Does It Taste Like Yogurt? (M), Evil Apples (T), Got Milk? (M), The Samurai and the Crossdresser (T), A Random Blurt (T), Bondage (M)

**File 110, 111, 112, 113, 114:** Shape Up! Parody, Juvenile Parody, Spice! Parody, A Doll Parody, Sand Scraper Desert Express Line Parody (All T-Rated)

**File 115, 116, 117, 118, 119:** Under the Cover of the Foggy Night (M), A Kagamine Wedding (K), Pocket Pussy (M), Got Milk? V2 (M), Boob (T)

**File 11A, 11B, 11C, 11D, 11E, 11F:** Fractured (T), Len's Desire for Long Tongue (T), Loli (M), Len's Blow-up Doll (M), Sleep Over? (T), My Student × My Sensei (M)

**File 120, 121, 122:** Stains (M), Anger Issues (T-M), A Short Hilarious Oneshot (T-M)

**File 123:** Vocaloid Blotter 3 (T)

**File 124:** The Octopus Did It! (T)

**File 125:** WTF Are You Talking About? (T)

**File 126, 127, 128, 129:** Illegal Clothes (T-M), The Shota Boys (M), Is He Really Innocent? (T), Don't Tell (M)

**File 12A, 12B, 12C, 12D, 12E:** It's A Trap! (T), The Eggplant That Runs (T), Len's Baby Girl (T), Moose (T), Kaito Fouls Up Again D: (T)

**File 12F, 130, 131, 132, 133: **And This Is Why Nekomimi Are Troublesome (K), The Video Game Called REZ (T), A Leeking Ice Cream Pint (K), Chibi Miku Time (K+), Dentist Visit Gone Odd (T)

**File 134, 135, 136, 137:** Aching Hearts (T), The Meat Dress (T), My Love for Germany (T), Len's Shirt (T)

**File 138:** A Short Birthday Fic (K)

**File 139: **Vocaloid Blotter 4 (T)

**File 13A:** A Harmless Quote Got Me Banned! (T)

**File 13B:** Sister Time~ (T)

**File 13C, 13D:** The Streaking Incident (T), Multiplying Bunnies and Insanity (T)

**File 13E:** Scream Vocaloid (T)

**File 13F, 140, 141, 142, 143:** Twin*cest (M), Boobs (M), Early Sex Education...? (T), I Lost My Sake! (T), Sweat (M)

**File 144:** Pink-haired Catgirls and Horny Vocaloid Writers (M)

**File 145:** That Oneshot with the Shotas of Vocaloid (M)

**File 146:** Space Aliens (T)

**File 147:** Billie Jean (K)

**File 148:** Vocaloid Blotter 5 (T)

**File 149, 14A, 14B, 14C, 14D:** Meiko's Date (K+), My Silver-haired Lover (T), Two Kagamines and a Blanket (M), Give Me Back My Pants! (T), Yuki's Big Brother (K)

**File 14E, 14F, 150, 151, 152, 153, 154:** The Sims 2 Is Not Meant for This (T), Are You The Father? (T), Super Green Ninja Gacha-kun! (K+), That One Incident in the School Bathroom (M), This Is Why You Lock Your Doors, Len... (T-M), Pretty Pretty Princess Yuki-chan! (K), Something Random Happens (T)

**File 155:** Juliana, Meiko, and the Kagamines (M)

**File 156, 157, 158, 159, 15A, 15B:** My Little Sister (M), Seme Uke Kagamine (T), All Hail the Shota King (K-T), Len and Yuki's Sinful Secret (M), Gacha's Little Moment (K+), Trouble with the Road Roller (T)

**File 15C:** Oh my god! They killed Len! (You bastard!) (T)

**File 15D:** MikuMiku Police! This is Officer Miku Speaking! (T)

**File 15E:** This Is Why Twincest Comes Easily For Us (M)

**File 15F, 160, 161:** Chocolate Len (M), Pokésmut (T), にゃー (K+)

**File 162:** Kagaminecest Flavor Story (T)

**File 163, 164, 165:** Yellow Romance (T), How to Win Her Heart (T), The New Vocaloids (K+)

**File 166:** Grand Theft Banana (K)

**File 167****, 168**: A Babysitting Story (M), 鏡音レンとカゼの治療法 Kagamine Len and Cold Treatments (M)


	2. File 01

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official characters. This is just a collection of one-shot that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind.

This folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run. Others are made from challenges by others. Anything goes here.

* * *

**A Summer Thought**

Sitting alone, two teenagers who looked near identical sat next to one another enjoying a great lunch on this summer day. One wore a white bow in her hair and had several hair clips, the other pulled a bit of his hair into a short ponytail. They wore near identical clothing, but their clothes differentiated due to their gender.

"Len, what is it that you enjoy about summer?" Rin asked her twin.

Surprised by the sudden question, Len paused just as he was about to bite into his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Well, Rin... warm weather, beautiful blue skies, and white fluffy clouds that dance high above us..." She looked at him, as Len leaned closer, "Being able to spend our summers together. What I really like most about summer is that we get to have fun, singing, dancing, enjoying the things we both love."

Rin was touched by her brother's emotions, and it brought a huge smile to her face.

"You know what I like about summer Len?"

"What is it, Rin?"

She grinned. "The beaches, the cool water as we swim in the ocean, being able to enjoy cool treats on a hot day, and being glad that I have someone to share those days with..."

Len swallowed his mouthful, and took a swig of his bottled water. They said nothing else, as they finished their lunch, and tossed them into the nearby trash bin, before heading off. If one was to look at them, you would say that it was cute to see an older brother tend to his little sister. In truth, they were twins; just that Len was some inches taller than Rin. Plus, while others would find it cute that they held hands in a sibling gesture, to the two of them, it meant so much more than mere sibling affection. Being able to share summer experiences together brought their relationship much closer.

As they walked down the neighborhood street, Rin sighed, causing Len to look over to Rin.

"You know what I hate the most about summer?"

"... What?"

She looks over at him. "When it ends..."

Len frowned, before pulling Rin into his arms, and she hugged him back.

"Rin... even when summer ends, we are both filled with memories of our experiences we share together. And each memory I cherish very much."

She blushed a bit, and Len smiled as he close his eyes and held her this way.

"Len..."

He opened his eyes, and looked down upon her. She tipped up on her toes, and they shared a simple yet sweet kiss. "Would you cherish this?" she asked.

With a light blush gracing his cheeks, he nods.

"I'm happy then, Len."

Then she slipped from his arms, and held her hand to his, which he accepts. This time, as they held hands, they entwined their fingers together, before they resume their walk towards home. Upon reaching home, the sun was beginning to set, and the scent of dinner was in the air. But just as Rin was about to open the door, Len stopped her, and turned her around. She could not get a word out because Len suddenly brought his lips down to claim hers. Slowly, she closed her eyes, accepting the kiss, and returned it with equal passion. They soon broke from the kiss, and Len stared deep into the eyes of his sister, and she gazed back with a similar emotion that shined within Len's eyes.

"I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Len."

* * *

**This is a answered challenge to a thread KFG34 made. A response to writing either a SUMMER or a GUMI fic. This is what I chose, the Summer theme. Plus, I can't help but add fluff between Len and Rin.**


	3. File 02, 03, 04

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official characters. This is just a collection of one-shot that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind.

**Summary:** This folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run. Others are made from challenges by others. Anything goes here.

* * *

**Purple Pancake**

There was a giant fun-loving purple dinosaur little children know as Barney. You know what happened to him? Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin ran through the gates of the school he sings and dances at and rolls him flat with their favorite construction machinery called the Road Roller, making him a purple bloody smear against the pavement much to the dismay of the little kids, and the utter delight of teenagers and adults under the age of twenty five around the world.

* * *

**Loneliness**

Dell always worked. Haku knew that. She would stand by him, and she would always try and help him, yet he would insist on doing things by himself. Haku couldn't take it anymore. She missed him. She missed feeling his arms around her. She missed his comfort, and those colored eyes they share. She walked over to him one afternoon as Dell typed away on the computer, and swerved his chair around, interrupting him. Just as Dell was about to yell at Haku, she moved up onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and then she kissed him. He was surprised. Pulling back, Haku had tears in her eyes.

"Dell... please... just this once... be with me..."

She would feel lonely if Dell wasn't there. She may have already been dead if he wasn't there in her life. Dell couldn't tear himself away from Haku, not with the pain he sees in her eyes. He slowly slipped his arms around her waist, and she gently leaned against him, resting her head on his chest.

"Please... comfort me Dell-kun," she whispered.

He rubbed her back soothingly, closing his eyes slowly.

"I'm here Haku-chan..."

* * *

**My Guardian Angel**

They say that people are blessed with a guardian angel. Well I have met mine. She's my twin who died when I was little, murdered when the bank our family went to was taken hostage by bombers who escaped a local prison. I still remember the pain I felt when my Rin was torn from my side, her life and that light she possessed extinguished. For years since she died I lived a shell of my former self. Without Rin, I could not live as much as I wished to be. Our dreams of becoming singers when we're adults began to die in my soul. Here I stood, age sixteen, and then I heard a cry as I leapt over the park cliff facing our city down to the canopy below. I accepted my fate, I wanted to die... but she came. On wings of white with sparkles glittering from her beautiful body, Rin came, and saved me. She was a beautiful angel. At the age of eighteen, I was a handsome young man, but here was my sister, grown up like I, and so very beautiful. Tears prickled my vision. Was I hallucinating? Was this but a cruel dream created by the gods? She looked down upon me as we flew through the air, gliding until we touched the ground. She began to cry, and she clung to me falling to her knees, and I see her wings fold against her back. Then I began to cry as I touched her, felt those soft wings that were as if mad of silk. She was real... my Rin was back... but now she was my angel... she was my guardian angel.

"Rin... I love you so much. I miss you every day."

"Len... please... I can't bear to see you take your life in this way. I want you to live... please... for me..."

"But how...? What about our dream? How can I sing without you by my side? How can I live without you there in my life?"

"Silly brother... I am always here... I'm your angel, Len."

"M-my angel..."

I clung to her. I didn't want her to leave me.

"I love you, Kagamine Rin."

And I knew she was smiling as our tears fell, until I slowly lose consciousness. I wake up, and find myself in our bedroom... and there on the table was a single white feather. And next to the feather was a message scrawled on a slip of paper.

_I love you too, Kagamine Len... live our dream... make me proud, dear brother._

A smile lifted upon my lips, as I reread this. Here I am, a successful singer at the age of twenty seven. I never leave without the feather, which I now wear in my head as my special accessory. And I know that somewhere, my sister smiles down upon me, watching me.

Do you see me, sister dear? I made the dream a reality... I'm singing for you.

* * *

**Drabbles...**


	4. File 05

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official characters. This is just a collection of one-shot that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind.

**Summary:** This folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run. Others are made from challenges by others. Anything goes here.

* * *

**Scarlet Twins**

Blood. The building has amassed in pools of blood, bodies of victims littering hallways and rooms, and even the staircase. Master always wanted to create the first ever sentient being. He wanted only the best, but, now he regretted it. Twenty five years ago, he started PROJECT KAGAMINE. He took the bodies of two children, both whom were abducted from the town one night, as they were children who were dying.

For twenty five years he's worked on restoring them, keeping them alive. However, he never knew that they wanted to die, and the pain and the anguish of living in this world as they aged in beds of a locked-down white room slowly drew them mad, until one night they died, and then were reborn once again in their youth. As everyone cheered, Len and Rin shared equal smiles. But they were not smiles of happiness, but smiles of insanity.

Then the chaos began. Two souls driven mad began to kill every single human that worked in this building hidden from the town. No one was left to survive, not even the children that lived here with the families of the victims.

"Master..."

He stiffened, as he turned around. He was bleeding himself, his hands stained red from holding back the wound inflicted upon him by the boy that stood before him, carrying his object of desire, a large butcher knife. The steel was smeared with who knows how much amount of blood. And there in his hand, grasping the blonde hair was the head of his wife, her face etched with a horrifying silent scream. He sudden cries as he felt trauma blown to the back of his cranium.

Behind him was the boy's sister, carrying a bent but bloodied metal pipe. Both siblings shared insane grins and mad blue eyes of lust and evil. Already he had blood dripping form a cut on his forehead and from the split in his head from an earlier blow. His black hair easily covered the life liquid as the pain increased more. The girl then grabs the black haired man, and they drag him across his large luxury office, until they reach the large windows revealing the company's garden.

Then glass shatters as he is thrown and flying through the air, the rush of air moving past as his body comes and greets the cement fifty feet below with a sickening CRACK! His last thoughts were of his wife, and the evil that he had unleashed upon the world. And high above, Len and Rin hold hands as the man's wife's head is thrown out the broken window to join her dead husband below. Thunder crackles and the pouring rain increases.

Then, they turn around and disappear, their blood-coated hands clasped in a finger-entwined embrace, still carrying their objects of desire. It would not be until five years later that the small town with the unknown company building ceased to host life, as the town was brutally murdered by the evil twins, whom remain in solitude within the deserted town. Kagamine Len and Rin were created by a man who wished to host life in a body created by machine and science.

He got this dream after twenty five years of PROJECT KAGAMINE's start, but not in the way he intended.

* * *

**I may have been inspired after watching the new Friday the 13th movie... to an extent.**


	5. File 06

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind.

**Summary:** This folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run. Others are made from challenges by others. Anything goes here.

* * *

**Neji Kata (Spring Onion Style)**

"Boring, eh?"

"Yup."

Two Droids on typical guard duty regain silence... for only a minute.

"Did you hear that the Vocaloids are coming to this sector for their Out-of-Sight Galaxy Tour?"

"The Vocaloids?" Droid 1 questioned Droid 2.

"Yeah. Especially that Hatsune human. If only she was not human."

"But aren't the Vocaloids some sort of cybernetic robots created to be as human as possible right down to molecular structure?"

"No one knows, not even the fans. They like to parody them as robots, or actual humans in their various music videos and songs."

"What are you talking about? Have you got a circuit board on the frits again?" Droid 1 questioned.

"No I do not," Droid 2 replies.

Silence...

"So, how come the ship is hiding behind the moon of this planet while the General flies down on his smaller personal starship?"

The other Droid shrugs.

Elsewhere on an unnamed terra-formed planet, many people flocked to said unnamed planet due to the arrival of the Vocaloids. For some reason, we would find the ship of General Grievous docking at one of the harbors, where the ghastly General Grievous enters into the city in disguise, along with two random Droids also in Jedi-styled cloaks. After all, this planet was a known hangout for Jedi Knights.

At the hotel, Hatsune Miku was busy performing some sort of dance, while others minded their business, or in this case, Meiko was trying to stop Len and Rin's bickering over who gets to play Project DIVA on the Playstation Portable. Sitting on the couch next to the blue-haired idol Kaito, was a Jedi Knight named Kera. Kera was currently idolizing Kaito, who was too busy to notice eating his favorite brand of ice cream.

"You know Kera," Obi-Wan spoke up behind the girl, "Miku's dance really reminds me of General Grievous' lightsaber style."

Kera's eyes retain their non-fangirl look. "Eh?" She looks over at Miku, who was holding two leeks in each hand the size of a light saber when activated, and she was gliding and dancing across the large open balcony, very much like a certain General.

"Huh... I never noticed that," she said.

High above a skywalk, General Grievous and his two chosen droids continue their walk. The general was here primarily to meet up with a contact who had inside info on the Jedi Council and secretly worked for the Sith. However, as he continued to walk, Droid 3 looked over the side.

"Huh, hey, isn't that Hatsune Miku the Vocaloid Singer?"

General Grievous stops, and rushes over to the railing, and frantically searches. "Where!?"

Droid 3 and Droid 4 both looked at one another, and sweatdropped.

"Over there sir... parodying your lightsaber style," Droid 4 said, pointing towards the Space Rock Hotel with the garden-styled roof and location of the Luxury Suite, complete with a half moon balcony that had a great view of the planet's orange sea.

The general blinked, and there indeed was Hatsune Miku, but two different sides of him reacted. One side was his anger at the girl who would dare impersonate his lightsaber style. The other side wanted her autograph. The cyborg however in the end could not let this go idly by, so... he leapt over the railing, despite the calling of the two Droids, and lands on the balcony as Miku just opened the door back into the living room.

"You... Hatsune Miku," General Grievous whispered in his cold and deadly voice.

Kera and Obi-wan grab Miku and push her into the living room and bring their lightsabers, activated, to block Grievous. The other Vocaloids look and watch, as Grievous upon seeing Kera and Obi-wan, decide to kill them. The two Jedi Knights combat against the deadly cyborg, as the hums of the sabers whine in the air, along with sparks of light with each beam crashing together, and the two Jedi's using the Force to attack the General. Up above on the skywalk, the two Droids were about to attack when a Femdroid walked on by.... well, let's just say they followed like love-sick puppies. Grievous laughs as he split his arm into four, and spun wildly, knocking them back. But before he could kill Kera, four glowing leeks block his own sabers. In enters Miku, who had saved the female Jedi.

"What in the name of..."

Here's the really interesting thing: Miku held the first two leek sabers, but the other two were now held by her pigtails, which somehow in some way grasped like hands. The cyborg got thrown back, as Obi-wan nearly cut at Grievous. Miku helped the female Jedi up, while Obi-wan looked at Miku, puzzled at what he saw with her hair.

"Hm... a Jedi Knight... or just very skilled? We shall see!" And General Grievous leaps at the three, whom ready their weapons for combat.

In a part of his mind, the fan boy side of General Grievous giggled at being able to fight against THE Hatsune Miku.

* * *

**The fan-made character Kera is not mine. She belongs to Kera Solstice, who gave me her permission to use Kera just for this ficlet.**


	6. File 07

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind.

**Summary:** This folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run. Others are made from challenges by others. Anything goes here.

* * *

**Why Excessive Drinking Leads to an Interesting Morning**

Six bottles of alcohol, three each for each person.

The sun was blocked by the clouds but still daylight slowly registered onto the hung-over mind of one Yowane Haku. She grunted as she brought a hand to her forehead, trying to numb the pain away, while also brushing away the bangs of silver white hair. She felt sore all over, and especially between her legs. But, she could also make out that her skin was not clothed except by the warmth of a blanket that covered her nudity.

Then she looks to her left and spotted Honne Dell, a silver-white haired male around her age, and only some inches taller than her, also waking up with the same pounding hangover of a headache. She blushed a bit as the blanket slipped lower, revealing not just his wonderful frame, but also his semi-erect length.

"What the hell..." Dell grunted and looked to his right, and spotted the well endowed chest of a fully naked Yowane Haku, "did we have drunk sex again...?"

"I think so," she replied. She did feel sore, and only a few memories came back to her, which were all very intimate and pervertedly adult. Likewise, Dell remembered a few memories of their night of raunchy hot sex with a bit of alcohol involved.

Dell grunted a she flops back down onto the bed, and then Haku slowly curled up beside him. "No more alcohol is allowed outside the kitchen," Dell muttered, wincing a bit in pleasure as Haku's hand trailed and grasped him. He heard the clatter of the bottle of beer dropping to the floor, and Haku had drunk what remained of the no longer cold beverage.

"Of course, Dell," she said. Even though they were hung over, her seeing Dell in such a state of undress made her feeling a bit hot. She crawled over him, and brought her lips to his. Dell moaned a bit, returning the kiss as he grabbed her roughly, and pulled her close to his body. They would remain this way for the next hour and a half lost in their lust for each other. This time, they weren't under the effects of any alcohol as they once again made love to each other.

* * *

**Well... DellxHaku... a second time I wrote a snippet with this pairing. Yup...**


	7. File 08

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Len and Rin's Life Growing Up**

At the age of three, Len and Rin always played together.

At the age of five, Len and Rin got interested in singing after hearing a song from Hayashibara Megumi.

At the age of seven, Len and Rin continued to share the same bedroom, closet, bathroom, and bed since they were five.

At the age of nine, Len and Rin had their first argument, but eventually apologized and became much closer in their sibling bond.

At the age of eleven, Len and Rin drove their first automobile, which turned out to be a stolen construction machine they nicknamed the Road Roller. Five hours later, it would be found parked in the garage.

At the age of thirteen, they sang their first song ever, and became stars like their older sibling Miku, and their parents Kaito and Meiko.

At the age of fifteen, their family became complete with the addition of older sibling figures in life, Luka and Gakupo.

At the age of seventeen, Len and Rin became much closer in their relationship they shared, that at midnight under a mistletoe as their birthday passed, the two shared their first kiss. The moment was secretly captured on camera by their new sister, Gumi.

Today, as adults at the age of twenty three, Len and Rin continue to sing for their many fans in the world. However, they remained close, their hearts connected by the strings of love. And no matter how many fights they will have, or how many disagreements one would have about something, the Kagamines will continue to sing and love one another.

* * *

**Short and sweet.**


	8. File 09, 0A

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**My White-haired Angel**

"Haku, please, stop drowning your life with alcohol!"

"I have nothing!" She yelled, obviously quite drunk, "no one... no one wants me Sekai. No body..."

"But Haku... please... it tears me up that you are like this..." He reached out to her, but she slapped him away, and continued to drink. Sekai grabbed her forcibly and ripped the bottle away, throwing it as it smashes against the wall. She screamed and started beating on him, until she collapses and begins to sob.

"Please Haku..."

She looked up at him, choking on her sobs. "Sekai..."

He captured her lips roughly, but with passion. She moaned into his mouth, as she sloppily returns the kiss. She's held tight, as Sekai continued to assault the white haired girl's lips.

"You're my angel... I don't want to lose you..."

"Sekai..."

They kissed again, as tears are released. All her frustrations seem to ebb away with each kiss Sekai gives her. Each kiss she returns lifts Sekai's spirit higher and higher.

* * *

**Grand Theft Vocaloid**

"What the fuck!? Why am I a slut?"

"Because we all draw straws and that's what yours read, Miku," MASTER told the angry green-haired lady.

"Fuck this shit!"

Len and Rin looked at their straws. Len was overall Main Protagonist 1, and Rin was Main Protagonist 2. With the side note that they were siblings (even though they already are), and that they were in an incestuous relationship (which they were)...

"MASTER?" Len and Rin speak up, causing the young black-haired man to gaze back at the screen.

"Yes Len? Rin?"

"What are our jobs again?"

"Well, basically... you two are sort of heroes in Crypton City. You two lived a hard life growing up, and since once we have finished this play, everyone will be much older than usual."

"I get bigger breasts?" Rin blurts out, making Len cough and mutter under his breath what was wrong with her chest size now.

The black-haired man sweatdrops, readjusting his glasses that slipped off his face a bit. "Yes... Rin..."

She giggled, though Len pulled Rin off to the side an out of MASTER's view to talk to her about something.

Dell just stared at his straw that also had a note of his own. He was the main Antagonist along with Haku who Len and Rin eventually kill near the end of this so-called play entitled Grand Theft Vocaloid.

"MASTER... Why do I have a sex scene with Dell-kun?" Haku asks MASTER, making Dell spit up the drink he was chugging down.

"Well... Len and Rin also have sex scenes as well, though they'll have a bit more during the Twins in Exile scene," MASTER mutters, before he blushes and returns to doing something out of view of the digital window.

Haku... did something totally out of character when not drunk: she giggled like a fangirl. That scared Dell a bit.

"Really, MASTER? Must I do this?" Came Gakupo's voice.

"Gakupo..." Stern voice.

A gulp and Gakupo walks out... in rags of what he originally wore. He was a hobo. A hobo that in his script chases after little boys in dark alleyways.

"You and Kaito changed straws before opening them," MASTER tells the purple-haired singer, "Kaito could have been the horny hobo. But he's now the drug lord of Sapporo City."

He pouts, head hung low... and he sighs.

"But... but... IT DEMORALIZES MY ICE CREAM!"

MASTER shrugs. "Deal with it Kaito... you don't show up until the Welcome to Sapporo City scene."

MASTER just chuckles as the other Vocaloids get used to the scripts they will not have to follow, as he was finished writing up the last of the world map program. Three months later, and it was finally done.

"Sheesh... that sucked," Len grunted, collapsing onto the couch, and Rin falls on top of him as well, making him go oomph a bit.

"I think MASTER enjoyed our sex scenes too much..."

Len made a bit of a face. "True.... but I liked it though..."

She giggled.

"Now if only Dell and Haku could stay a bit quiet when they're banging each other," Rin said with a sweatdrop forming.

All the other Vocaloids gone and left to do whatever they wanted, while awaiting for MASTER to return with the finished play product. Miku was finally glad she could stop having sex with Kaito with Meiko who was Kaito's sex slave... Gumi however gained a bit of an addiction to Dell's smokes. Sweet Ann was upset that the only scene she had, was getting run down by the Road Roller during the End Game scene. Len and Rin enjoyed it because they were able to fuck each other alot during the play. Teto and Neru... well... Teto and Neru wanted to kill MASTER for making them Miku's "girls".

Now, Gakupo wasn't seen since his scene made him wound up in prison, though Len swore he was in his room hugging his large stuffed eggplant plushie. Dell and Haku also enjoyed the play, and their one intimate scene made them realize how much they truly loved one another out of the play. Sekai and his twin sister Rin were the foreign siblings who during the Sapporo City scenes, helped the Kagamines end the drug ring of Kaito's, whom offed the man and Meiko who (despite being a sex slave), was also slightly insane (who before attempting to murder the Ishtals, murdered Miku, Teto, and Neru).

"Okay... I'm back..."

MASTER logs online, and smiles as he looks down upon Len and Rin. Rin stopped rocking her hips back and forth, and both twins looked at MASTER, blushes evident.

"Len... Rin..."

He sighs.

"Finish what you are doing, then get your horny asses out to the main room... I turned the play script into a movie file you can all watch.... took me a long while but Im finally glad for all our hard work."

But, his voice was drowned out because at soon as he said, finish what you are doing, they did so... cut to the end of the movie's first play. Len and Rin were busy making out as their characters did at the end of the movie standing over the dead bodies of Dell and Haku, and the City of Crypton still in the riot raze.

"So? What do you think?"

And cue the many voices but the Kagamines, who only continue to make out with one another. MASTER just sits there as he is bombarded by complaint after complaint at how they were treated throughout the making of the play-turned movie. Maybe it was a bad idea to mention that he was going to do a sequel to the play... which made Neru scream and dive tackle MASTER, and start choking him.


	9. File 0B

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Kagamines and Adult Dice**

"Why do I have to lick your nipples?" Rin questioned her twin brother Len.

"The dice said so, Rin," Len replied, pointing to the red and black stuffed dice.

It's a Sunday afternoon, and their older sister Miku, who was thirteen, was asleep on the couch while the kids, both are eight years old, were in their shared bedroom. Rin frowned, but she did so, and licked Len's left nipple, which mad him blush and squeak. She moved back. "There." Len kept this shirt off, still a bit red in the face as they rolled the dice, since it was now his turn. Both stared at what the words display, then at each other.

The door soon opens and Meiko, Kaito, and Luka both stared in shock at what they were seeing. Meiko and Kaito saw their adult dice on the floor and on the floor next to the dice were two naked Kagamines. On the couch were all their clothes, taken off and thrown there onto the cushions. Of course, Len was about to insert himself into his sister (after they went online to look up the cyber dictionary on what the second word meant) when the door opened, and they stopped and saw their Kaasan, Tousan, and Auntie Luka. The dice read these two words: "Fuck", and "Pussy". Kaito dropped the grocery bags as he grabbed Meiko who had apparently passed out from shock of seeing Len and Rin in this position. The groceries she carried fell to the floor as well, except the bag that held her expensive bottle of sake.

"What... is... going... on... here...?" She stressed out each word, looking at the tow young children whom not gotten off each other and were sitting down on the floor in a shameful manner. They were of course caught in their indecency.

"Uh... we're playing the dice game," Len and Rin tell Auntie Luka.

And Miku... she stops as she takes in the scene, now awake from sleeping. The young green-haired teen blinked twice. "What is going on here?"

Later on in life, Len and Rin rediscover the dice when they turn fourteen, and after one long nightly game when everyone else sleeps fall in love and start an incestuous relationship with each other, after realizing the closeness they share and the love between them was more than just mere sibling love.

* * *

***Giggle***


	10. File 0C

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

**WARNING:** Contains Pedo!Len and Loli!Rin. If you have seen Kagamine Len's Meltdown, then you'd know what this little one shot is based off of, if not, at least you were warned.

* * *

**A Troublesome Scenario**

"What the fucking hell!?" Len cried out.

There in bed was seven year old Kagamine Rin, however just one major problem: she was naked as the day she was born, and Len could see everything including her... he groaned, as his anatomy began to react, and grow stiff, but instantly he began to bat that part of his traitorious mind away with a imaginary metal pipe.

"R-Rin... w-w-what are you d-doing?"

"I'm going to fuck you Len-chan," she giggles.

Len could not believe it... he was going to get seduced by a loli!

"R-Rin... w-wait a minute," Len stuttered, even as she pulls him out. He blushed, as her hands slowly stroked up and down, but then he batted her hands away, and struggled to pull his shorts back up. Rin frowned.

"This is wrong," he tells her.

"B-But why?" she cried, "I... I just wanted to make you happy..."

Len groaned internally, because Rin began to get all teary-eyed.

"R-Rin..."

But... she sniffles.

"You don't love me?" she whispered sadly.

He pulls her into a hug. "Of course I do Rin-chan... but..."

"Then... please..."

Every fiber of his moral conscious is yelling at him no, but the other half of his conscious fights for the right decision.... which was to have sex. So, cut to three hours later, we find the adult in prison. He made Rin happy, but in doing so landed him twenty years to life.

* * *

**This is a plot bunny that haunted KFG24, so it's also considered like a challenge. From Len's version of Meltdown, only this time it's twisted to the plot bunny's need...**


	11. File 0D, 0E, 0F

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Why It's Dangerous to Hit on Len**

"Oh Len-kun," Gakupo sounds out with a sing-song voice.

"Oh fuck no," Len muttered, as HE waltz into the living room. Rin's eyebrow twitched.

"Len-kun, honey..." he pauses for a bit of a manly giggle, "let's say you ditch flat-chest over there and come with me to the movies, hm?"

And here, Rin pulls out a shot-gun... BANG! ... Gakupo's dead with a hole in the head. And Len... he looks at Rin, wide-eyed.

"What the hell?" Len exclaimed, shocked.

"What?" she questioned, "no one hits on my brother slash lover."

Took awhile for Len to calm down, but once he did, he grabbed the gun, tossed it aside, before jumping his fraternal twin sister, and the two teens locked lips. Besides, Rin isn't flat-chested; she's got good enough of a breast size (A cup) that Len can never get tired of playing with, like right now since clothes are shedding off.

* * *

**A Peaceful Rainy Afternoon**

The pitter patter of rain continued to drizzle outside the small window. Inside the living room, two young teens sigh. Today it was raining, with a bit of thunder and lightning here and there, but it was mostly rain. It has been raining since this morning, and now, around the afternoon hours it continues to rain more.

"Hey Len?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Have you ever kissed before?"

The fifteen year old blushed at what his sister was talking to him about.

"Kiss?"

"Yeah..."

"Well not really... why?" Len asks Rin.

Now he notices that Rin begins to blush.

"N-No reason, Len," she replies.

He gets up, and walks over to the bed, where Rin brings her manga higher to cover her face, before it's yanked from her hands and tossed to the side.

"Why are you asking, Rin?"

"Because Len... I wonder what it's like to kiss," she admits.

Silence.

Len leans closer. "We can practice, if you want," he whispered.

"Really?"

"If you want to..."

Rin's blush increased, as she shakily brings her hands forward, and gently grabs Len by his shirt, and pulls him close. Len moves onto the bed, and straddles over Rin, as their faces inch closer.

"I never kissed before..."

"Neither have I..."

Their eyes closed... their noses hit one another.

"Ow," they mumble, before they begin to laugh about it. But their playful laughter quiets down, as they lean close again. This time Len tilted her head a bit to the side, and their lips lock with a soft bit barely audible smooch. His tongue darts forward, licking her lower lip, and as if by instinct, Rin opened her mouth shyly, before Len's tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned. Her hands fly up and caress the back of his head, fingers running through his yellow blonde locks, as Len's arms slide around her back, pulling the girl closer, trying to press himself against her. The two teenagers continued to kiss before they parted for breath, a strand of saliva breaking as their faces move farther from each other. Their cheeks are reddened, and their eyes have this glaze over then, and before they knew it, with enough air intakes, dove back for yet another sweet kiss.

* * *

**Leeks and Staves**

"Miku-chan?"

"Yes, Sekai?" Miku spoke up, looking over to her right. She sat next to a boy her age, with blonde hair and a tanned skin complexion, and various gold jewelry worn on his body.

"Why is it that every time we are together, we can never... truly get together?"

"I don't understand."

"I mean, Miku..." he sighed, "sometimes, I feel as if people are deliberately trying to keep us apart... I love you very much, but... but sometimes, I get jealous when you spend time with Shion Kaito."

"Sekai-kun," she giggled. She loved him very much. He was very sensitive with his feelings, and she was glad to have such a wonderful man like him, "Kaito-kun is much like a brother to me... you don't have to worry about me. I'm not like a cat with a fickle heart. I can never be cruel as to dump you for another man."

Sekai smiles, and he pulls the teal-haired girl into his arms, and she snuggles into his embrace.

"Miku... I always enjoy being able to spend quiet time like this with you, with no one trying to interrupt us, or pull us apart for other things."

"Oh... but what about next week?"

"Next week, hon?"

She grins. "Yeah... you're not going to forget about my birthday, aren't you?"

He freezes.

_Shit,_ he thought.

"Oh, don't worry love... I haven't forgotten. I got you something that you'll love."

_Not really,_ he thought.

She smiled, and then she turned around so that she straddled his lap. "Why don't I get it early?"

He blinked twice. He shrugged, and pins Miku to the grassy hill surrounded by some wild flowers, and their lips lock.

_Well, better than spending money,_ he thought, as he continues to kiss the girl he truly loved. On her birthday the following week, Sekai gave his lover his old Tsuku Tsuku Staff, since he now used his Tsuku Tsuku Mallet for defense. The first thing it was used for was hitting Len over the head when he tried to steal the banana sherbert from the freezer, then Rin when she tried the same with the orange sherbert.


	12. File 10, 11, 12, 13

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**What Wasn't The Daughter of Evil**

"Your first orgasm Milady! I am so proud!" Rin reads off the script, then she throws the papers to the floor, and glares at the monitor, "what the fuck kind of shit is this?"

MASTER sweatdrops. "The script I wrote for The Daughter of Evil, Rin," he replies.

Len in the background muttered something, but gets elbowed in the side by Miku.

"Oh c'mon! You mean to tell me that in one part of this play, Len has to physically get me to..."

"Yup," came the chirped reply.

Rin then gives MASTER the bird. "Fuck you! I ain't doing this!" And she storms off after taking off the high heels. MASTER face palms.

"Damn it," he muttered. When none of the other Vocaloids were looking, and Len went after his twin, MASTER disabled the hidden video feed to his friends across his neighborhood.

* * *

**Laced Ice Cream**

"Uh, is there something with Kaito?" Len questioned Rin.

Rin looks up from her manga, and see's what Len saw: Kaito dancing naked outside, with a drugged look on his face. For some reason, nature helped by intentionally censoring his crotch with that long scarf he wore.

"Oh, nothing much, I just drugged his ice cream again."

"Oh." And Len returns to Project DIVA on his PSP. He whistles to the theme Thriller, since he was playing the song on Hard Difficulty.

* * *

**Why Len Wears Glasses**

It was a mystery as to why Len would need a pair of glasses, even though he has perfect vision much like she does. She always wished to know why her own brother wore a pair. Ever since they were thirteen, Len whenever he reads or writes, is seen wearing these small rectangle-framed glasses, just off the bridge of his nose. Her friends once said that Len looked cute wearing the frames, and at first Rin would never think such a thing, but now, at the age of seventeen going on eighteen, she had to admit. Len did look hot wearing those glasses.

"Rin?"

She flinched, and noticed Len was looking at her, the book in his hand set on the table.

"Yes, Len?"

"Any reason why you are staring at me?"

"Uh... I have a question, brother."

"Shoot."

"Why do you wear those glasses?"

Len walked over, as he took his glasses off, and then soundly kissed his twin sister.

"Because I was wondering when you'd crack and ask me that question. The reason I wear them is because I hoped that you would take these glasses off, and then kiss me."

She blushed hotly.

"You know then..."

He flashed a grin. "Yup... since we turned sixteen."

She grabbed the pair, and pushed them back onto his face. "Then you wouldn't mind if I do this..." She takes the glasses off and tossed them to the side. They land on the bed as she deeply kissed her twin brother. And Len smiled against her lips, before he pulled her close, and she grabbed onto him.

* * *

**A Mistaken Sound**

"Rin-chan... my lovely Rin-chan..."

"Oh Len-kun... more Len... that feels so good!"

"What the hell is going on here!?" Miku shouts, smashing the door down with a battering ram with Meiko and Luka behind her.

On the bed, was a bare-chested Len, straddling behind his sister Rin who only had a towel to cover her cute butt. Len was giving Rin a massage.

"What's wrong?" They ask.

Miku, Luka, and Meiko just stared... before realizing they mistook the moans for something else, apologize, and back out. Len and Rin shrug, and Rin begins to moan again as Len continued to work his magic.

"You like it Rin?"

"Yup, and don't you dare stop, Len," she told him.

"Hm, if singing doesn't work out for us in the long run, we can always open a spa."

Rin gained a thoughtful look. "Maybe."

Elsewhere in the city...

A similar event was occurring, but when Neru and Teto barge into Dell and Haku's room...

"Holy shit," Neru muttered as her cell phone dropped from her hand in shock.

"Wow," Teto mutters, eyes wide.

Well, let's just say that the two ladies never knew that Dell could be that big, or that Haku could ever pull off such a slutty look.

* * *

**I was on a roll! oAo**


	13. File 14, 15, 16

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**What Wasn't The Servant of Evil**

She couldn't believe it. This was all her fault. It was her that should be at the gallows. It should be her that is to die, not her servant... not the boy who she had found out was her twin brother... the one who she fell in love with, and has made love with one night on their birthday. Indeed, life was but a cruel mistress. In a swift change, she has become a cruel and evil ruler of a daughter and princess, to that of a homeless boy living on the streets, while her servant, her brother, her lover, was clad in her gown, in her clothes, his hair styled as hers, and in chains, on his knees with the woman in red armor ready to chop at his head before the many citizens of her country that had overthrown her kingdom, and the invaders of Blue and Red. The clouds were gloomy and gray, and the winds caressed their cold deathly fingers across exposed skin in the main town. She stared up, tears pouring from her eyes, as she wanted to rush up there to save him. But, if she did, they will notice something amiss, and then both of them would be killed.

"Anything to say, princess," Meiko whispered in a deadly tone.

The bell from the town's clock tower rang.

"Oh my," Len whispered in his false voice impersonating Rin, "time for a snack..."

_Len... Len!_ She screamed in her mind, as Meiko raise the sword, ready to swing... then Rin noticed that she had stopped. Some murmurs begin to appear as many watched the Red Warrior hesitate to kill the Princess.

"That voice," she whispered in a near silent tone.

She suddenly kicks Len across the chest onto his rear and drops down.

"You are an imposter..."

"Wha..."

Then before the entire crowd... Len was exposed.

"Holy shit," someone in the crowd yelled.

"Holy shit," Meiko muttered.

"Holy shit," Rin muttered in the crowds, but she was quieter, and more shocked.

_NO ONE EXPOSES MY LEN BUT ME!_

"Oh my goodness...."

Len was blushing tomato red, but was also very frightened, as Meiko grabbed his penis.

"A boy in drag.... so moe!"

_MOE? What the fuck?_ Len thought.

"Not a little boy, eh cutie?" Meiko giggles, before tackling Len, and continues to do something, while perverts in the crowd show their true colors, and Meiko tossed the sword aside. A blushing and giggling Kaito never saw it coming, until he finds himself standing next to Miku's ghost, a sword impaled into his chest.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM YOU HAG!" Rin shouted, not caring anymore. No one touches Len's penis but her!

In the end Len was rescued, and the two reunited siblings/lovers disappear to the other side of the world where none of their enemies could find them. They grew up, and had two wonderful children. As for the other countries of Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow... well another siblings couple managed to seize control of the throne, and this time, Ishtal Sekai and Ishtal Rin made sure that they go rid of anyone who would try to murder them... while fucking each other in the privacy of the bedroom. As for Kaito...

"Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Because you were perving at a boy in drag," Miku said, her green dress forever stained crimson, before she smacked Kaito over the head for once again trying to peek into a boy's bedroom in Blue Country.

Oh yes, and despite being dead, Kaito and Miku fell in love, and haunted the Country of Blue and Green... though Miku always got tired of Kaito being a closet shouta-con. And since the escape of the Princess and her Servant, no one ever found Meiko's body.

* * *

**And People Wonder Why Kaito Abuse is Fun**

_Because..._

1. Screams like a girl.  
2. Is in humiliating situations in manga strips.  
3. Seems to die a lot, or get bloodied.  
4. A victim of the Road Roller.  
5. Inner closet shouta-con.  
6. He's abused because it's a form of tough love... if it doesn't kill him.  
7. He deserves it.  
8. He's the perfect punching bag.  
9. Uke...  
10. Pedo, Gay, ect...

_If you disagree... well... look out the window._

"Uh... a little help, please?"

Swinging from a flag pole on the Empire State Building in the US, was Kaito, in only his underwear and blue trademark scarf, completely roped around the waist and double tied around the ankles and wrists. If anything, he looked like a human piñata.

_Yeah, just ignore him folks..._

* * *

**My Chibi Rin-chan**

She wore a white dress with a sailor suit collar and a small tied yellow ribbon bow at the front. She wore black detached sleeves on her arms that were a bit too big because her hands were almost completely covered. She wore black booths that went up to her knees, and her fingernails were painted a yellow color. She had the cutest big blue eyes and a ridiculously large white bow in her blonde yellow hair that gave the impression of rabbit ears. And she only stood at two feet in vertical height.

"Len-chan!"

The boy, named Len, smiled as he moved his hand before her and she jumped onto it, before he brought her to his shoulder where she scampers on with a wide smile and a girlish giggle.

"My life would have been boring if you haven't come along, Rin-chan," Len says sweetly, which brought a wide smile on the chibi's face.

Len loved Rin. And no matter what, he would make sure that nothing ever happens to her. And he knew that Rin loved him as well, especially because of all the fun things they could do together. What that is will be left to your imaginations... you perverts.

* * *

**Returning to my regularly-scheduled stories.... until more one-shots cracked up or otherwise pops up or I get challenged.** =D


	14. File 17, 18, 19, 1A

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

**Warning:** Contains scenes of death in the third one-shot.

* * *

**Three Father-To-Be Brothers, Three Mother-To-Be Sisters**

Dell, Len, and Sekai each have a girl who is related to them as a sibling. For Len, it was Rin. For Sekai, it was another girl named Rin, and for Dell, it was Haku. Now, these three boys don't have much in common with one another, but all three of them share the same dilemma: they each knocked up their own sister.

"So, Len... how'd you knock Rin up?"

"Oh... we both each dared the other to drink a cup from Meiko-nee's liquor cabinet... we got drunk and had sex. What about you?"

"Well... we are both careful, and we always use protection, but apparently... the condom I used had a bit of a tear in it, and most of my seed flooded her anyway."

Len blushed a bit, but Dell just blew smoke from his lips. Len coughed a bit, not really liking the cigarette smoke.

"Meh... Haku was a bit raunchy when she got drunk... and I was buzzed as well when she forced me to drink... meh... just a bit of a situation gone out of control," the white-haired teen spoke.

"So we each got his own sister pregnant..."

"Teto and Neru freaked when they found out..."

"As did Meiko and Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi somewhat though Gumi was... excited."

"Lucky me I don't have anyone to harp on me," Sekai grinned, causing Len and Dell to glare at the male Ishtal.

And in another room, three sisters, each one sitting in a couch, was already four months pregnant. And each one was certain to make sure their brothers step up to their statuses as expectant fathers. Too bad Haku will not be allowed to drink her usual drinks...

* * *

**Leashes, Leather, and Late-night Fun**

Two seven year old twin siblings peeked into the room of their kaa and tousan. On the bed Kaito was all tied up with leather chains, anklets, wristlets, and had a ball gag in his mouth while Meiko was stroking her "leather horse" with affection. Now, in their minds, each twin were very close since the age of three, and this night they would never forget what they had seen from their mother and father's little late-night fun using leather items, clothes, and their tousan being chained with a leash and a leather choker. Oh, and let's not forget gnawing and perverted giggling. Poor Meiko and Kaito... they return home nine years later from work, only to stumble upon Rin bucking and riding her brother on the living room carpet, wearing a sexy outfit of a cowgirl and Len had a spiked choker on his neck with the tag "PROPERTY OF KAGAMINE RIN" written on it in small kanji. So what is the moral of this weird-ass story: Kids remember vividly, and if your children are fraternal twins... then incest exceeds a higher rate.

* * *

**Lovers until the End**

"Really Len... is this all right for us?"

"Yes, Rin-chan," Len whispered, holding his sister close, both of then bare of any clothing, "this is so wrong, but I cannot help it. I just need you so badly, Rin."

"Len-kun," she whispered, and then moaned as she clung to her brother more, as she felt him penetrate her heated depths.

"You feel so good sis," he hissed, his length sliding more and more until he thrusted in sharply, causing her to gasp and cry out softly, that is until he had covered her mouth. They did not want their parents to hear them, not this late into the night.

"Shh," he hissed quietly, and she held him tighter.

"That hurt," she whispered.

"I know... but it'll get better..."

"I love you very much, dear brother," Rin whispers, her lips and face close to her twin's.

"I love you too, dear sister," Len whispers, before capturing his sister's lips.

Their love for one another was more than just mere brother and sister, however... as they continued their nightly escapades, their parents got real suspicious of them, until one night, a month later, they were discovered by their father. The pain that speared the family really hurt, but no one was more hurt than the siblings who deeply cared for one another. Len's father had snapped when he saw his son having sex with his daughter, which he had beaten Len up before he was thrown down the stairs. He landed in an awkward position, and his neck snapped form the impact, thus killing him. And Rin was devastated when he turned his eyes upon her that she grabbed the nearest thing she found, and clubbed her father in the head, and she did not stop until his skull caved. Rin's heart was torn. Their father had killed her lover, and she had killed him... she was seen with a gun in her hand, when her mother came home late from work, and Rin looked up, and smiled softly with red eyes from all the crying she had let out, pressing the barrel to her temple.

"I love my brother very much."

She pulled the trigger.

BANG!

And Mrs. Kagamine was left all alone in a house filled with bloodshed, and the bodies of her dead husband, and two children. She was left alone to pick up the pieces of her how shattered life. Left alone to bury her two children and husband away. As for Len and Rin... their love for one another was so strong, that when they had opened their eyes, they found each other again, living just next door to one another, at the age of thirteen...

But their previous life was unknown to them... but in this life, they were already lovers.

* * *

**Not Much of a Surprise**

MASTER closed the door to his bedroom, and dropped his bookbag onto his bed, and then collapses into his comfortable couch with a moan. "School friggin sucked," he muttered, as the seventeen year old black haired young man brushed the strands of long dark hair from his dark eyes. He then gets up, only to sit back down in the computer chair, and turns his monitor on.

He blinked. There in Rin's bedroom was Len, and he was currently fucking Rin who was getting comfortable with the large beanbag chair of hers. MASTER just continued to watch for a few more seconds, before turning away from the love fest between the Kagamines and accessed Internet Explorer. He was already used to seeing Len and Rin fuck each other while the other Vocaloids were off doing whatever they wanted to do outside their cybernetic home on his hard drive.

Not much of a surprise, really...

* * *

**More one-shots. Now, I take requests as well, so if you got a request you want me to take on, or a challenge, please leave it in a review and I'll get back to you. Ja ne~**


	15. File 1B, 1C

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**The Eggplant and the Orange**

_"Oh Rin! Oh you feel so good and tight!"_

_"Oh! Oh...!" She moaned, as she was drilled harder and faster by the thick length penetrating her heated wet depths, "Oh! Gakupo-sama! Harder! Shove that massive eggplant of yours further!"_

_"Ahh! My lovely sweet orange!"_

Gakupo giggled as he finished the last details to his little book, and then giggled again in a more perverted manner.

"I'm almost done with my work... and then I can sell it on eBay, Yahoo, and Google, and make more money! Almost done with my writing..."

"Done writing what?"

Gakupo froze, as his precious was snatched right from his hands. He turned around, and paled dramatically, as Rin flipped through the pages. Then a dark aura appeared to settle around her, before the book by some whimsical force combust into flames in her hands. Her eyes were drawn into a dangerous and evil sadistic glare, and Gakupo felt death approaching.

=0=0=

"Hey... whatever happened to Gakupo?" Len spoke up, "it's been a week since we last seen him."

Elsewhere, was a discarded shovel in the middle of the woods and for some reason a Buddha shrine with said statue wearing Gakupo's clothes.

"Oh... have no clue," said Rin. In truth, she bloody murdered him. She found a copy of the book that combust in her hand a week ago, and changed the details to involve her and Len, before selling the book renamed Sweet Silky Nights.

* * *

**Len and Luka**

The door slides open, and in walks the pink-haired young woman, Megurine Luka, the only woman in the household who can speak Japanese and English. She's beautiful, and is a talented singer like the rest of the family, and currently has the biggest breasts. She brushed some strands of pink hair from her face, before she laid eyes upon the male Kagamine, asleep on the floor. She began to blush as she walked over, and kneels down on the floor. Len looked so peaceful sleeping like that. He had such an innocent expression on his face. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him. She leaned close to his face, their lips almost touching... before she pulled back. No, she couldn't do that... she would be stealing his first kiss...

=0=0=

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PANTS!? AND WHO STOLE MY BOXERS!?"

Rin giggles, as she looked at Len who tried to cover his penis. She made sure to hide the slim camera into her back pocket before she kicked a towel to her panicking male twin, who grabs the towel and wrapped it around his waist before quickly leaving to his bedroom, his face flushed red with embarrassment.

Once alone, she took out the camera, and displayed the last photo taken. Her nose began to trickle a bit of blood. "So big," she giggles with a perverted blush. Elsewhere, Luka hides the pants and boxers in her closet, and shuts the door.

* * *

**There's your Gakupo and Rin pairing...** =D


	16. File 1D, 1E, 1F

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**When Too Much Ice Cream Is Too Much**

"Seriously Kaito... I have heard of an addiction, but this is pretty damn ridiculous," Miku said.

"We agree," chirp the twins.

There on a fork lift operated by Gakupo was Kaito, who had in a way become the size of Peter Griffin from that one American cartoon show Family Guy. And he was still digging out ice cream from a bucket.

"Sue me! It's the food of the gods!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

* * *

**Vocaloid Puppet Pals**

"Say, Len... do you want to-"

"No," Len immediately replied to Kaito.

Kaito, who had a box filled with hand puppets of themselves sighed dejectedly and wanders off with a dark cloud hovering over him. Once he was gone, Rin pops up from under the blanket-covered table.

"Rin... don't stop now," he hissed.

"Did he try to make you play with those puppets of his again?"

"Yeah."

"Ah." Then Rin disappeared back under, and she resumed her previous task, and Len sat there, acting as calm as he could... since Rin was currently blowing him off.

"Seen Rin, Len?"

"No, Miku," Len replies.

Miku nods and leaves... and Len finally let out that moan, as under the table, Rin caught all she could swallow. She pops her head up again after a minute passed.

"Was that Miku?"

"Yup," he replied.

"Oh... okay, your turn Len," she giggled, and Len smirked and disappeared under the small blanket-covered table. And while that happened, Kaito continued to ask everyone else to play with him. By the end of the day, he played by himself, in a depressed manner. Eventually, he quit and curled up in bed. His hand puppets are left discarded in the box in the corner as it begins to rain outside, signaling his overall mood.

* * *

**Reversed Roles**

"Haku... why are you smoking?" Ishtal Rin questioned.

"Because I feel like it," said the white haired young woman, blowing smoke into the air.

"It's just... I've never seen you smoke before."

"First time for everything, bitch," she muttered.

Rin twitched at that word. Elsewhere, her brother Sekai found an extremely drunk Dell, throwing bottles into the trash while his computer lay broken on the ground.

"Dell, I think you had enough," Sekai said, trying to take the bottle away. He pulled his hand back when Dell suddenly chomped down on his hand.

"Nooo... NOO takings of smy ashcolhol..." He collapses, unconscious and still heavily intoxicated. There is a total count of five cases of beer littering the small office.

Sekai sweatdropped. And he was damn sure no one would ever believe this if he manages to tell someone...


	17. File 20, 21, 22

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Rin's Jealousy**

You will never believe what I had just witnessed.

Yes, my dear loving twin was fucking that leek-obsessed bitch. I can't believe it myself when I heard them, and then peeked and saw my dear twin pinning her to the bed. They were both naked, and worked up a sweat. I have no idea how long they were screwing each other, but from the moans, I would say long enough.

I... I can't believe that I got extremely jealous seeing THAT! ME! I can never get jealous over ANYTHING, and yet, seeing him pounding her into submission on his bed, in his bedroom... makes me so pissed.

But what to do... oh why? Why must I feel jealousy over this? Why do I have vivid day dreams of having him doing those dirty things to me, performing those dirty desires upon my body? Oh god, why does that make me feel such a slut?

Because I desire him... she doesn't deserve him... no, I deserve him.

Only me...

* * *

**IT'S UNFAIR!**

Kaito stared in disbelief, as Len not only kissed Rin, but also locked lips with Miku. Len had two hot girls hanging of him, and the smug little bastard was enjoying every minute of it.

_It's so unfair... Now what is he- what the hell!?_

Kaito saw Len unbuckle his shorts that he always wore, and the two girls now got down to their knees, and the little pervert watched as Rin and Miku began to lick away at the teenager's growing erection.

_That little shit... he can't do that! That should be me!_ Kaito mentally cried.

But the door opens because Len had noticed a crack in the otherwise closed closet door, and flushed Kaito out. So... cut to outside fifteen minutes later. Kaito was hung by his boxers on a telephone pole outside the residence on one of the foot hooks, and the window to Len's room was shut, curtains drawn, and a hot threesome action happening between two Kagamines and a Hatsune.

As for Kaito... he's got one painful wedgie...

* * *

**Our Sibling Bond Remains Strong**

"Len, you are a jealous asshole!"

"Me? Jealous? What makes you think I'm jealous of a bitch like you?"

Rin gasped, before slapping Len hard across the face, making the others watching this flinch at how loud the crack echoed in the room.

"Ya know what? FUCK YOU!"

She turned around and stormed off.

"FUCK YOU TOO!"

Hand to his now sore cheek, he storms off in the opposite direction. Two slams of a door echo. Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi all turn to one another.

"What are they fighting about?" Gumi spoke up.

"I think this has to do about the Song Rankings this month," Meiko says.

"No... I don't think that's it," Miku speaks up, "lately Len and Rin have been doing more solo songs, and I think that they think the other was doing much better without the other... because the fans were liking them more being separate than together."

"Hm... so they are jealous of one another's temporary solo career?" Gakupo questioned.

"I guess that sound's about right," Luka concludes.

=0=0=

"Me, jealous... heh, so funny... why would I be jealous of her...?" Len was walked out the front door, and so far, just wandered aimlessly through the neighborhood.

"How dare he!? How dare he call me a bitch... the stupid prick," Rin muttered, as she had exited out the back, and was wandering the other part of their local neighborhood.

In two separate areas, Len and Rin had their hands in their pockets, and walked down the sidewalks. Each was taking their own path that took them to a nearby shrine, where a lake was located. They were too upset at each other to not give any attention to wandering fans that encountered them.

"It's not my fault I'm doing much better without Len..."

"It's not my fault I do better without Rin by my side..."

But upon mumbling that sentence to themselves, their anger diminish somewhat, as they now thought back to the other twin.

"But we did so much better singing together," they said aloud, before sighing, as they reached the two exits that led to the shrine, and then the lake.

Len and Rin each trudge up the small set of stone steps, before walking towards the lake. But, upon breaking past the small layer of trees, they spotted the other a short distance from each other. At first the two turn their heads around, an angry pout on their face and glares in their eyes. There was silence, and neither spoke.

_What is he/she doing here?_ Rin/Len thought.

The only sounds was the soft rustle of the leaves form the soft wind that would caress the land every so often, and the quiet chirp-chirp of the birds, and any fish that would poke up above water for a second before vanishing back into the cool waters.

"What are you doing here? I came here first," Len said.

"No, I was here first, you jealous prick," she retorted.

"Oh, I'm a prick, now aren't I?"

"Yes you are! A big fucking prick!"

"Bitch," Len muttered.

"Asshole," Rin muttered.

Silence reigns again.

"Why do you have to sing better without me?" Len muttered.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

The two look at each other briefly, before they sat down where they stood and looked out to the lake. They looked down towards the waters, and could se the clouds and the blue sky reflected in the waters, and each other. It was so strange that they were like mirror images of each other in a different gender. If it wasn't for how they dressed or how they styled their hair, they had no doubt they would be mistaken a lot for the other... like a certain pair of red-headed twins from a famous book.

"Shizukana shizukana mori no okute," Len sang, breaking the silence.

Rin looked back at Len, but he was still staring down at the lake. Then, she found words to say. "Kasuka ni kirameku kobita kagami ni..."

Len heard Rin's response, and gave his own. "Chiisaku chiisaku sureta bokura wa..."

Both twins slowly looked at each other. Whatever anger was between them seemed to have tapered off. And both were now slowly crawling towards the other, before they manage to sit down next to each other by the lake. If there was anyone else here, they would have witnessed the Kagamines singing a music-less song. But, both of them at this moment needed no music, because within their minds, they could just hear the music, as they sang the words to a nameless song...

_Kimi no basho sono sekai  
Boku to onnaji keshiki_

_Kimi no basho onnaji sora  
Tada watashi take soko ni inani_

_Futari wo wakatsu kono kagami no  
Koukoua wa onnaji basho bokura utau_

_Tsukaete (tsukaete)  
Kono utakoe  
Kikasete (kikasete)  
Kimi no oto  
Itsuka wa (itsuka wa)  
Todokuyoneto, ima mo koushite utatteimasu_

_Eien (eiento ga)  
Shinjite naikara  
Itsuka wa (itsuka wa)  
Kagami ga kowarete  
Kimi heto (kimi heto)  
Aeru youni, ima mo shinjite utatteimasu_

Len and Rin slowly gazed at each other, as their hands reach, and their fingers entwine. A nameless song between them, and they were singing words both have never learned. Yet, from this moment between them, both were creating a brand new song.

_Kimi no basho sono sekai  
Itsumo onnaji keshiki_

_Kimi no basho kimi no kao  
Tsukarehate shizumu sono hitomi_

_Futari wo wakatsu kagami no sobano  
Bokura no utakoe shinaini kasure yuku_

_Eien (eiento ga)  
Shinjite naikedo  
Kikoeta (kimi no ne)  
Touki kiokutake  
Itsuka wa (itsuka wa)  
Todokuyoneto, itsumo de shinji utaeru deshouka_

_Kimi heto (kimi heto)  
Kono utakoe  
Todoite (todokete)  
Tomari yukuma e ni  
Itsuka wa (itsuka wa)  
Todoku yoneto, itsuka made bokura ueru deshouka_

"Len... I'm sorry."

"Rin, I'm the one that should be sorry..."

"No... We both are," she said.

Len wiped a tear that fell from Rin's eye, and the two leaned close to each other, leaning against each other. Her head rested upon his shoulder, and his head rested against hers.

_Itsumono itsumono oto no nakai  
Kikioeta kigashita kimi no utakoe  
Itsuka wa itsuka wa yume mitakoto  
Kagami ni hibika saitteimashita_

Then Len hugged Rin, and she wrapped her arms around him. Both held onto one another, not wanting this warmth to disappear.

=0=0=

The front door opened. The time was close to six in the afternoon. Ten hours since the fight that broke out between Len and Rin. To everyone's surprise, the twins walked hand in hand, laughing and talking to each other as if they had never fought at all earlier this morning.

"Len, Rin... you're home," spoke Gumi, surprised at how happy the two were.

The looked up to see the rest of their close-knit family, and both smiled.

"We worked things out," Len said, still not letting go of Rin's hand.

Rin squeezed gently. "We're no longer angry at each other... and I must say... I never felt so close to Len since that time we accidentally run Kaito-nii flat with the Road Roller at twelve years old."

The twins laugh, and the others smiled, well except Kaito who smiled somewhat. Of course he would remember that horrible incident...

"Did you really have to bring that up?" asked Kaito, though he meant it as a joke.

The Kagamines only left the living room and headed up the stairs, where the door slams shut.

"So... what do you think they did?" Gumi questioned.

She received an answer, but not by the others.

_Shizukana shizukana mori no okute_

_Kasuka ni kirameku kobita kagami ni_

_Chiisaku chiisaku sureta bokura wa..._

Everyone blinked, as they heard the words, and the soft music tones that apparently started up. A week later, _From a Place You're Not There_ would be ranking at number one, just above _Adolescence_ which was in second place.


	18. File 23, 24, 25

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Len is a Shota-whore! ****o****3****o**

It has finally happened. Len had slept with not only every single female Vocaloid known, but he has gotten every single one of them pregnant. His twin Rin, Sekai's sister Rin, Meiko, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Haku, Neru, Teto, Sweet Ann, Lola, Sonika... yes, about all the female Vocaloids been seduced by the shouta known as Kagamine Len, and basically each girl he's slept with was a one-night stand. Ya know what happened to Len? Well, he disappeared when he was assaulted by the rest of the male Vocaloids. He wasn't seen ever since... and his children grew up in a world without knowing who their father was, only knowing from their mothers that he was a shouta.

* * *

**Banana-flavored or Orange-flavored?**

"No, orange is the best, Len!"

"No Rin! Banana's are better!"

"What are you two fighting about?" questioned Kaito as he walked into the living room.

The Kagamines each held up a small square package wrapped in clear plastic. Inside each one was a yellow and orange condom.

"He won't admit that bananas/oranges are better!" Len and Rin shout, waving the two condoms in their hands.

Kaito just continued to stare at the "flavor-made" condoms the two seven year olds managed to acquire from somewhere.

* * *

**Why Len and MASTER have a Close Relationship**

"But Master," Len whines cutely.

"Len-kun," MASTER whispers sweetly into his ear, making the smaller boy blush, "just this once... try on the outfit for me. Please?"

"O-Okay..." he replies softly, even as MASTER plants a tender kiss on his cheek with a soft and warm smile.

And MASTER watches as Len stripped off his clothes, his blush increasing more, until the small skirt that is translucent is placed on, followed by the cute shirt that matches the pink skirt. MASTER walked over, and slid his arms around the smaller boy, and his hands began to trail lower, and lower...

"M-Master..." Len whispered a breathy moan.

"Shh... just relax, Len-kun," MASTER replies with a breathy moan of his own.

=0=0=

"M-Master!"

"Oh... Len-kun!"

Len panted and groaned, as he was clad now in Sailor Saturn's outfit. His back was pinned to the wall, and his legs wrap around Master's waist, as he felt Master again and again. He felt so flustered, and yet it made him cry out with lust. He loved him. He was in love with him.

"MASTER!"

"Len-kun!" The young man with dark hair and eyes cries with sweet blissful release, which Len also releases as well.

And this is why Len enjoys spending much time with MASTER.

* * *

**Yaoi content in the third one-shot...** o_o


	19. File 26, 27

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

**Warning:** Mature content detected. All uncut content is posted on AdultFanFiction (AFF).

* * *

**No Privacy Time for Us**

Sapporo City, Hokkaido.

This is the home of the famous singers known as the Vocaloids: Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Len, Luka, Rin, and Gakupo. You can't go anywhere without hearing about the Vocaloid singers, oh, and this new singer who's starting to rise in the ranks of popularity. The more popular singers would be Miku, Kaito, and the Kagamine Twins. Speaking about the twins, going towards the Hokkaido Mall in Downtown Sapporo, we would find Len following after Rin through some clothing stores, while a horde of Kagamine fans would follow after them from a short distance. While she is doing the shopping, poor Len-kun is stuck carrying the bags.

"Hey Len, look at what I found."

Len, who was sitting down at a nearby bench, looked up as Rin stepped from the changing booth, and Len blushed.

"Don't I look great?"

The outfit that Rin found was a silk lavender dress that flowed out into a skirt covering up to her knees. A large white ribbon wrapped around her waist, tied into a decorative bow from behind and floats out to her ankles, with ribbon wristbands and around the ankles up to her knees, a single black band on her biceps keeping the short sleeves and dress held up, and leather brown sneakers.

"Y-Yeah, sis," Len stuttered. Rin giggled and slipped back into the changing booth before any of her stalker fanboys would try and take any photos.

Len sighed. That was one outfit he would like to see Rin wear once again.

"Damn it... Len, get your ass in here and help me here."

Len blinked and looked around. The other coworkers were busy tending to other customers, so, Len snuck into the changing booth. There Rin was having a bit of trouble with the dress.

"Help me," she said.

Len nodded and moved his hands along her sides. She stilled a bit, and Len saw in the mirror's reflection that she smiled warmly, enjoying the touches. He moved his hands up more, before they slipped around to the back, and he untied the bow. Once the ribbons fell, she then sheds off the outfit, and turned around just in time for Len to push his sister against the wall. There she was, wearing just her white panties and bra, sandals, and Len was fully clothed.

"L-Len..."

Len smiled rather deviously, that brought a blush upon Rin's face. He tilted her head up gently, and their eyes locked.

"If only those fans could just bug off... then I can have my way with you..."

"Len... you know we can't... besides..."

"Yeah," Len whispered, "but it doesn't mean I can't steal a kiss form my lovely twin."

"True," she whispered. Len move his hand below, and began to rub her through her panties, as their faces leaned close. But, just as their lips were about to meet...

"Len? Rin?"

The twins jumped, hearing the familiar voice of one Ishtal Sekai, newest Vocaloid singer whose heritage is an interesting mix of Japanese and Egyptian. Sekai had light tanned skin that gave him this exotic look. His eyes were violet, or a purple color (most say it's purple). He had shaggy unruly sand blonde hair in untamed locks, with several locks in front of his forehead in a split form. The rest of his hair was pulled into a thick braided ponytail that reached past his buttocks, tightly reinforced with tape wrappings. Plus, he has this X-shaped scar that center on the bridge of his nose. His headset was sandstone colored, with triangular antennas protruding up. The mic was positioned over the left side.

"Damn," Len hissed.

"S-Sekai?" Rin called out.

"Rin... oh, you're shopping." It appeared Sekai was right outside, "no wonder your fans are out here. Where's Len?"

"Len's, uh, gone off somewhere, told me he'll be back. Say, Sekai, can you do me a favor..."

"Yeah, what?" called the blonde-haired friend.

"Get rid of those fans out there, please?"

A sigh is heard. "Got it... I don't really trust the older guys who look like they want to rape you."

Rin grabbed Len by the arm, and squeezed gently, as Len flushed with anger. Sekai walked away, more so to quell them away with a few songs. Len easily slipped out, and Rin got dressed again, packing away the clothes. Outside they heard Sekai singing several songs in Japanese, while she paid for the clothes.

As Sekai continued to sing, one fan got bored and spotted Len and Rin.

"Hey! The Kagamine Twins!" He cried, and that diverted Sekai's group away and refocus on the twins. He immediately felt the Approaching Mob Syndrome running down his back, and he ran to the twins.

"Get going!" He shouted, which as he predicted, a mob began to from once more.

"We owe you Sekai!" Len called out as they ran for the Road Roller. Upon reaching their fabled machine, Rin started it up and immediately floored it, smashing through several empty parked cars and trucks. Poor Sekai was left behind in the mob that was disappearing in the distance.

"Phew... got away just in time."

"I feel bad for Sekai though, being left behind in the mob."

"He understands," Rin told Len, who still felt bad about it. It was silent the rest of the way home.

=0=0=

Rin heard the door open to the bathroom, as she was in the shower.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rin," Len greeted.

"Oh, Len-kun," Rin breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought you were Ero-Nasu..."

"No, he's in jail for peeping on the woman at the bath houses downtown again."

Rin smirked. "I see... say, Len, why are you in here for?"

She peeks behind the shower curtains after moving the sliding glass door open, and saw Len had just taken of his clothes. He had a spare towel set on the sink counter.

"Got room for one more?"

She grinned and beckoned her twin in, and Len followed her waving finger, as the door slides shut, and the curtain is swung back over for privacy. Just as they could hold one another, there's a knock at the door. Rin felt like banging her head against the wall.

"The hell is up now," she hissed under her breath, "Who's out there!"

"It's me, Meiko."

"Damn," Len whispered.

"Lay down," Rin whispered back, and Len did so, just as the door opened, and Meiko stepped in.

"Rin?"

"Yeah, what is it Meiko?"

"Just wondering if you have seen your brother is all," she asked.

"Oh, Len? Nope, I haven't seen him. Maybe he's teasing Ero-Nasu down at the jail house with Kaito-niisan?"

"Hm... well Kaito did leave earlier. Sure..." she stepped out, and closed the door.

Len sighed in relief.

"She's gone, right?"

"Yup. Len, let's just take a shower together and then head off for bed, okay?"

Len sighed, getting up. "Sure Rin," he said, as he groped her rear. She blushed, but smiled anyway. But then, the soap slipped from her hand, and she slipped on it, landing on Len with a heavy thud.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I am, Len," she said.

Len smiled, before he kissed the back of her neck.

"Hey wait a minute!" Meiko suddenly shouted, barging through, and she ripped the curtains and door open. What she was about to say died on her lips as she sees Len and Rin... naked... in the same shower... with Rin sitting on top of Len's lap. The twins have this slight deer in headlights look.

"..." Meiko walked out of the bathroom, and shut the door, before heading downstairs to the fridge to take out twelve bottles of hard sake.

The twins blushed.

=0=0=

A week has passed, and Ero-Nasu, whose name is also known as Marui Gakupo, was released from the jail house. Things have slightly returned to normal, but now Meiko would look at Len and Rin with this weird look in her eye, and the twins haven't gotten the chance to get their private time together since they were hunkered down by the crazy shenanigans that occur in the house from Miku's leek obsession, Meiko's drunkardness, Kaito praying to an "ice cream god", and Luka... well, she's Luka. There was also stress from fans that won't leave them alone, working on new songs...

But on this Saturday afternoon, no one was home. The twins feigned disinterest of going down to the park to see this circus that arrived to Sapporo. Frankly, it has been an hour since Len and Rin were left alone, being old enough to take care of themselves. The two fifteen year old teens were in the living room... and Len was lying overtop Rin on the single couch.

"Len-kun," she giggled, as Len caressed the side of her face, this lusting look in his blue eyes.

"Oh Rin-chan... for a whole week we were unable to get our usual privacy time... but now we're alone."

Rin moaned a bit, before she began to wiggle herself out of her shorts and panties. They had left their Vocaloid accessories back in their bedrooms, and were wearing regular clothing. Len smiled sweetly, as me moved down, and began to kiss her stomach. She blushed more, before her mouth opened a slight O-shape. Len's mouth found her special spot, and he bit down on it gently.

"L-Len..."

She squeezed his head a bit with her legs, as Len's tongue and his fingers worked their magic upon her senses. The girl's cries of pleasure however further increased Len's horniness, as he frantically took off his own shorts and his boxers to free himself of the clothes. Rin's mind was going crazy under this pleasurable assault he was giving her.

"F-Fuck... Fuck Len! I can't take it anymore... please..."

He gave her one last lick, then a kiss as he moved up licking his lips of the bit sweet nectar he managed to get a taste of. The same taste he's grown to love every time they manage to get together. He captures his sister's lips, and Rin moaned into his mouth as with his hands grabbing her hips, they connect. The two lovers unearth passionate cries, getting into the throes of pleasure and slowly bringing themselves towards the ecstasy waiting to wash down upon them.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!"

"Rin-chan!"

"Len-kun!"

Just then, the door opens, and from the room up front, our fellow Vocaloids caught a grand view of Len slamming into Rin, and the two cried out as they came hard.

"Holy shit," Sekai said, taking a photo with a camera he pulled out of no where.

The two were in their hazy afterglow of their love making, but a part of their mind heard the voice of Sekai, and then... shock washed over them as they felt the eyes of the others upon them. Miku and Luka were blushing like crazy; Meiko and Kaito were in shock. Gakupo was giggling a bit, and Sekai, who was a year older than them, held a camera in his hand and a developing photo.

"Can't we get any fucking privacy?" Len shouted at them.

The door slammed shut, all occupants of the returning guests back outside.

Len just collapsed, as Rin moaned a bit in pain, both from the pleasure, and from Len collapsing on top of her.

=0=0=

Sunday morning, Len and Rin walked downstairs. Breakfast was a bit quiet, which was slightly unusual. Sitting down, and grabbing some waffles, Sekai spoke up after downing his second glass of ice cold milk.

"Len? Rin? If you two are dating each other don't give the fans a reason to start another fan club, got it? Oh and here..."

He tossed Len some condoms. In response, the twins blushed, taking their breakfast and walking back to their rooms... Rin follow Len into his bedroom. Sekai brushed some of the sand yellow hair from his eyes, and the violet-eyed teen noticed Miku looking at him.

"Sekai..."

"Yes Miku?"

"Weren't those your condoms?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What about us?"

Meiko spits her drink out, Kaito choked on his bite of food, and Gakupo and Luka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh..." He then sweatdropped, "Oh yeah... don't worry. I'll buy some more... and some leeks as well for you."

Miku beamed, and returned to her waffles.

Upstairs, Len and Rin were eating, TV on, until Rin swallowed her mouthful and spoke up.

"Len. You do realize that now that they know, our privacy time will be compromised..."

"Nah... We'll just take the Road Roller to the countryside and go to that large oak tree by the train tracks."

She blinked. "And why didn't we go there whenever we needed privacy like the last few times we got together?"

"..."

Face palm.

Yeah... why didn't they?

Back downstairs, they heard the front door slamming shut once it opened... and then the WRRRYYYYRR sound of the Road Roller smashing through the garage door once again as the twins drive off to who knows where.

* * *

**Cooking With Miku**

"Okay, this is the last time we make cookies," Sekai told his girlfriend.

"What... why?" Miku whined cutely.

Sekai stared at the aquamarine-haired girl, and spread his arms out. All around them was trays of various different cookies, and somewhere, Len and Rin eating a stash of orange and banana crisp cookies.

"You cooked enough to end world hunger..."

Miku giggled.

"Plus where are we going to store every single last cookie?" Sekai questioned.

And that is why Sekai moved out of his apartment when a week later his house was infested by small animals such as stray cats, dogs, roaches, and Kaito. Kaito got kicked out of the apartment for making fun of Rin's nudity when her towel slipped, and Len gave him the boot, before making out with his naked sister.

* * *

**oAo I'm on a roll here! Yet again! I just wonder if others read these little one-shots that have no where else to go to.**


	20. File 28, 29, 2A

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

**Warning:** Mature content detected. Uncut versions uploaded to AFF.

* * *

**My Loving Twin**

"Len-kun!"

Len yelped as his favorite sister in the world jumped him, thus waking him up. The rest of the people downstairs heard a thump from the dining room.

"Rin-chan!" Len yelled, before a yawn escaped him.

Rin just smiled. "Morning... we're sixteen now."

Len chuckled a bit, blushing as Rin continued to hug him. "Rin, mind getting of... your boobs are pressing against me."

She just smiled. "Oh, embarrassed? Think I got bigger?"

"... I can't think of an answer honest enough that won't get me killed," he replied after awhile.

Rin just smirked and gently tapped Len's rear with her hand. "Well, get up Len. Today this day is just for the two of us."

Len smiled. That was true... Wait, did she just tap his ass?

=0=0=

It was nine at night. The party in the Vocaloid household has settled down, and everyone was now going about their business. Upstairs, Rin was with Len in his bedroom, both still wide awake. The birthday party was wonderful, and each had gotten a wide variety of gifts from the people who was family to them.

"Today was really good," Rin told Len, as she stares outside watching the soft snow blanketing the city.

On his bed, wearing a pair of socks, shorts, and currently shirtless, Len too watched the snow through the window. "That is true."

Rin turned around, and flashed Len and bright smile. She was wearing her new nightgown that Miku got her. It was made of a satin material, with a blend of polyester and silk, in soft colors of periwinkle and pink. Her hair had grown out a bit longer; then again, his hair has as well. But they still keep it at a level of shortness the two siblings like it at without it being a hassle.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Len?"

Len got up off the bed, before he walked over to Rin, and slowly he pulled her into a hug. She felt touched by this, and hugged him back.

"The one gift that is most precious to me is you Rin-chan. Because on this day, I am never alone."

"Len-kun," she whispered, "I feel the same way... I'm glad I have you in my life."

"I'm glad that you're a part of my life," Len whispered.

She looked up, and Len leaned close, as she began to move towards him. Their lips met, and a rush of excitement ran through their bodies from that kiss. They closed their eyes, and held onto each other, until their bodies needed oxygen, and their lips part and eyes slowly open. He walked her over to his bed, where she joined him there. Len laid up against the head board of the bed, and she laid her head against her chest, and continued to stare out the window. She felt his arms move around her chest, and she folds her arms over his, hands resting on top of one another.

"I love you, Len," she whispered.

"Love you too, Rin," he whispered back.

The time was close to eleven when Miku, Kaito, Meiko, and Luka peered into the room. The twins had fallen asleep, looking so peaceful sleeping together. One might say this was a Kodak moment. Kaito and Meiko each grabbed a corner of Len's blanket, and draped it over them both, before they left. Luka flipped the lights off, and Miku closed the door. Len and Rin continued to sleep the night away, each with a smile on their face. No matter what kind of gifts they received on their birthday, the most precious was each other.

* * *

**And Miku Is the Last to Know**

"Len-kun," she whispered.

She was pinned up against the wall of the bathroom. She was going to enjoy this bath she made for herself, until her brother walked in on her just as she had taken off her clothes. Of course, she didn't yell at him for barging in. In fact, she does the same to him a couple of times in the past. Both have seen one another one too many times when they took baths together as children not to be embarrassed. Of course, right now, she was blushing, as Len was attacking spots on her body that made her body warm up more that her bath probably ever could: The nape of her neck, along the shoulder blade, nipping at her ear, and planting soft pepper-like kisses wherever his mouth moved.

"Oh Rin," he whispered back, "I just love how soft your skin is."

"Len-kun," she moaned softly, soon her hands had undone his shorts, and they dropped down along with the boxers. Len in response, lifted her up, still keeping her pinned to the wall. They started doing ti right there in the bathroom. And just as they start to enjoy getting into the passion... the door opened, and there stood Miku whose eyes widen at what she now seen herself.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Miku was hoping to find her hairbrush that she thought she may have left in the upstairs bathroom, but instead she stumbles across Len and Rin having "fun in the shower".

"Miku, get out!" Rin yelled.

The door slams shut. Miku wasn't quite the same after that incident.

* * *

**Flattening the Competition**

It's basically a normal day at the home of the Vocaloids. Either you are busy performing your songs for the fans, or you are taking the day off. It's the noon hours, fortunately, and the Kagamine Twins have nothing better to do. Plus, their last song/PV, Sleeper, was still craved by the Kagamine fan base.

"Hm, let's see here... bill, bill, bill..." Len looked at the next one, which was a subscription to some hentai magazine article. He discreetly pockets it away, and then makes a note to ask Rin for one of his magazines back that he keeps stored under his bed, "bill... property damage from Meiko's drunken rampage..."

Most of the bills came from Kaito's obsession with ice cream, Miku and the leeks, Meiko and sake, Luka and her love of fish, mainly tuna. Sure, he and Rin each enjoy bananas and oranges, but not to an obsession.

"Hey Len-kun!" called Rin, as she jumps him from behind. Both crash onto the floor, and she's giggling, straddling him over his back.

"Rin-chan," he greets back, a sweatdrop starting to form, until the last letter in the pile of bills was snatched from the floor.

"Hey, what is this?"

"What is it?" Len questioned, as Rin got off him. He got up to sit, before she sat back down, now in his lap. She was aware of the light blush that formed on her twin's face. That is bcause she always enjoyed jumping her twin.

"Hm... the light pink envelope is stationary... with a border of flowers around the edges." She flipped it around, and on the back was a gold mushroom seal, "odd seal... it's like some sort of invite."

"Remember the last time we gotten an invite? It turned out to be a crazed fan that wanted to keep us for herself... and kept dressing me up in maid outfits."

They shuddered, remembering Kisa, as she liked to call herself that rather than her real name.

"You did look cute in a maid outfit though," Rin tells Len, giggling as Len's blush increased.

"Get off me," he said, pushing her off and getting up. She in response tackles his legs... well, more like glomped his legs and he fell again. Rin then raided his pockets, and stolen his subscription mail that he was going to claim for himself.

"Hey! Give that back!"

The pink envelope was forgotten, as Len and Rin now fought over this one other orange envelope.

"You have enough magazines under your bed you pervert! Besides, not ALL guys read the same magazines YOU do!"

Len blushed a bit, as images of Rin sprout into his mind, reading one of his prized ero-manga, in the same bed that they shared since they were little, blushing all the while. _Damn! Must not think naughty thoughts of twin sister..._

_I wonder what he's thinking,_ Rin thought, seeing the blush on Len's face. The siblings then blush on an equal scale, after realizing how they were positioned. Not to mention, today of all days, Rin wore a skirt version of her usual shorts.

"Fine..." Len mumbled, looking away from her, "but you give back what you haven't returned."

"Fine," she replied.

Then both twins blinked, remembering the pink envelope. They scrambled over, and they grab it. They look at each other, then at the gold seal. They break it.

=0=0=

They look at the letter that was inside. It too was stationary, and from the way it appeared, was of royalty. Still, it was hard to believe what was written in it.

"This is odd. I mean, c'mon, a Kart Race invitation?"

"Mushroom Kingdom... it's just a fictional land from the Mario Series, right?"

The twins look at one another, then to the envelope on their desk where they spend their time writing any new songs from their inspirations.

"Earlier when you said that not all guys read ero-manga... does that mean you read my collection?"

Rin blushed.

"Uh..."

Now Len had a grin on his face, as he leans over (both were laying down lounging in bed), and poked her cheek. He enjoyed seeing Rin's face heat up.

"Who's the pervert now?"

She nipped his finger... rather hard. A pained scream ripped from Len's throat as she released.

"Don't tease me, I bite."

He glared, and now she smiled. She then grabbed his hand, and kissed his hurt finger, causing Len to blush.

"There, much better," she said in a sweet tone.

Len then lies back down, and Rin snuggles up next to him.

"What do we do with that invitation, hm?"

Currently cuddling her twin, she shrugged. "Well, all it said was circle yes or no... So we circle yes, and see if somebody comes tomorrow to take back the letter. If no one shows, we know it's a hoax."

"Hm... sure, Rin," he said.

She beamed, and bounces off the bed as she grabs the nearest pencil, and circles yes on the bottom of the letter, before jumping back on top of Len, and cuddles him again.

=0=0=

It has been seven weeks since Len and Rin had disappeared. Everyone wondered where they had gone to, until they saw something completely out of the ordinary. A large green pipe suddenly grew from the ground in the front lawn of the apartment, before two near identical twins exit, each carrying different large golden trophies assorted with jewels for extra decoration. Upon touching the grassy ground, the pipe sinks back into the earth, as if by magic.

"Never knew they even existed," Len said.

"Yeah... it was fun though, wasn't it?" Rin asked her twin.

"Yeah... you think we can go back there again?"

"Hopefully."

And this is the scene they came across when they enter the back door, everyone else staring at the two. And oh yes, did I forget to mention somewhere during their seven week disappearance, Len and Rin discovered their love for one another expanded beyond sibling bonding?

* * *

**Okay, time to work on something else. **o_o


	21. File 2B, 2C, 2D, 2E, 2F

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

Censored now. Uncut content can be seen on AFF.

* * *

**Forsaken**

_In a post-apocalyptic world... the human race has taken to the stars. Colonies now exist on the nearby fourth planet, and on the moon, however, the human home world, Earth, is nothing more than a world ravaged by war and bloodshed. Humans that live here on Earth are known as the Mavericks, a race of humans who do not abide by the law of the New World Order, and thus are hunted down._

Gunfire echoes, as a blonde blue-eyed young man continued to shoot down his intended target, before giving up to fire a homing missile. The Berserk Missile strikes the target, before his back-seat partner, a female blonde with blue eyes, stands up and fires a Railgun Rifle.

_The people who hunt these men, women, and even alien life forms, which have become nothing more than the lowest scumbags of terrorist, are known as VOCALOID._

"That piece of shit dead, Len?" asked the young woman.

The man named Len flew the hover-craft cycle up close, before he peers down at the predator trying to crawl from the wreckage of his trashed biker ship. Squeezing the trigger, a missile sends blood and gory body parts to fly.

"The piece of shit is certainly dead now, Rin," the man replied.

_This is a Forsaken land... in the year 2020..._

"Let's get back home so we can celebrate," Rin tells Len.

He felt arms slide around his upper chest, and Len groaned. "Yes... let's get back."

He turns the hover-bike around and it zooms off.

* * *

**Unreal Tournament**

"What kind of game is this?"

"Some very old PC game that MASTER brought back into existence."

The Kagamines stared at the box with the PC software disc inside it.

"Want to try it?"

"Sure."

_ONE MONTH LATER_

"Len, Rin, time to stop playing on the computer and go to bed," called Meiko from downstairs.

Upstairs, Len and Rin were too absorbed into the PC game to listen to their kaa-san telling the two kids to head for bed. Unreal Tournament was an addicting PC Game...

* * *

**Hoshi no Hatsune Miku (Miku Hatsune of the Stars)**

The galaxy was bright with dazzling stars and showers of lights if different colors. And blazing across the deepness of space was a blazing large yellow star. Riding this star was a young girl with aquamarine twin pigtails, wearing a black and gray shirt, skirt, boots, and detached black sleeves and a headset. Of course, she was also a very talented singer and no matter where she gone to, many flock to hear her sing. Of course... today, she was flying away from Popstar because apparently her two best friends Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin were doing something very adult for their age (they are only thirteen), and thus it kind of spooked her.

* * *

**Too Shota Sexy**

This isn't really a little one-shot but something rather descriptive. You see, one day Len and Rin had the house all to themselves, and so the two decided to play a few games, before it turned into a betting game. After a few rounds, Len lost, and had to honor his bet that he made, and thus, right now, Rin was watching, clinging to Len's shirt as Len danced in a rather adult fashion to this one song called Too Sexy. Rin couldn't handle it anymore then Len strip-teased Rin with his shorts. She tackled him, and ravaged the male twin's mouth. This is the scene everyone else would stumble upon at the end of the day: two naked twins in the living room couch, asleep, and smelling like sweat, love, and sex.

* * *

**In Which Miku and Sekai are Caught**

"Miku-chan," Sekai moaned.

Arms are tangled, and two bodies tussled the bed blankets. Moans lit the room, with bits of heavy breathing.

"Sekai-kun," Miku groaned.

"Oh, Miku-chan!"

She cries out his name again. "Sekai-kun!"

The door opens, and the lights turn on. The two sweaty lovers couldn't stop their enjoyment as a wide-eyed female Ishtal twin stared at the sight before her.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" She slammed the door shut, as the blushing twin scrambled away.

Two panting lovers could only look at each other in a slight mortified fashion, as their minds registered that they had been caught. It would be known to the rest of their friends and family a week later when Luka and Meiko kept pestering Ishtal Rin until she exploded, and blurted out that she saw her twin brother and Miku getting it on like rabbits on Viagra.

* * *

**Five in a row... please review. And please give me something to do folks...** o.o


	22. File 30, 31, 32, 33

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**What is Mabinogi**

"Hey Len, what is Mabinogi?"

"You never hear of Mabinogi before?" Len questioned, peering away from the computer screen to look at his female twin.

"Nope."

So Len starts to explain what Mabinogi is, but somewhere during the half hour, Rin had disappeared to feed herself some oranges. Kaito was there but when Len realized Rin was gone, he ignored the poor ice cream lover.

* * *

**Len's Fun-time Girl**

"What the fuck!"

"Thanks for the cash big boy. See ya."

Rin left the hotel room, the door shutting behind her with a soft click. On the bed was Len, a male who could easily be mistaken as a twin to the girl he had a one-night stand with and then got screwed in the end. He was cuffed to the bed posts by the ankles and wrists via fuzzy orange cuffs, and left naked.

"HEY! UNCUFF ME!"

And this is how Len's little fun-time ended, screwed out of his entire wallet's contents of yen. And what's even worse... that was his twin sister who screwed him over!

* * *

**And this is why Len and Rin are popular**

Two completely different people who may or may not exist in real life have a rabbit each. Okay, so the people are Kaito and Miku. Shion Kaito had a pet bunny named Len, and Hatsune Miku had a pet bunny named Rin. One day, Len and Rin got together as their masters dated each other for the first time. When they came back home, Len and Rin multiplied. And the babies keep on coming as the two bunnies in heat continued to screw and screw and screw. It was determined by Kaito and Miku, that as long as they were going out, they would keep Len and Rin in separate cages, because the last thing that was needed is a bunny invasion of orange and banana-loving bunnies.

* * *

**Len Times Three**

"I really enjoyed today, Len," Rin whispered softly.

Len smiled briefly, hugging her. "I do too, Rin..."

She smiled, turned around and kissed his cheek. They walked out of the bathroom, having brushed their teeth, and clad in their pyjamas, before stopping at her door.

"Night Len-kun," she says, opening the door.

"Night, Rin-chan," he replied, and she smiled at her brother before closing the door. Len smiled, before entering his room, which was across from her room, and closes the door.

Len climbed into bed, yawning before his eyes slowly close, and sleep gently carried him away. Later on in the night, as the occupants who live in the house were all fast asleep, Len slowly woke up, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock briefly, before he gets up from the bed, and quietly left his room. Heading downstairs, he walks past the dining room, seeing Meiko asleep on the floor, with some sake bottles empty. He exited out the kitchen door and snuck away from the house. The neighborhood was quiet. You can hear the soft chirps of the night, the stars were seen in the darkness above, and there was light from the full view of the moon, and only a few clouds hung above. Barefoot, and clad in pyjama pants and a buttoned shirt, the slightly-sleepy teen soon finds himself entering a secluded area of Sapporo's downtown park. He stopped as he felt a pair of hands slowly slide around his waist, and arms are wrapped.

"Hey, Len-kun."

The fifteen year old teen blushed, as behind him, was another Kagamine Len, only this teen was wearing his high school uniform, and his ponytail was missing.

"H-Hi..."

The teen smiled softly, leaning close head tilted down to lick the younger teen's cheek. Len was directed by the older boy, towards their special spot. Upon passing the thick brush of the bushes, they find themselves with a third Len. Of course, those clothes that the original called his trademark outfit were in a pile, and the younger teen was naked. He looked up, and smiled as Len was released from the embrace. The teen kneels over this Len, and then kiss each other, while hands were grasping one another. Len swallowed, walking over to the twosome. Len thought he saw his sister in the bushes with a video camcorder, but then his mind went into a haze as lust took over.

=0=0=

Rin opened the door to Len's bedroom. Len was on his bed, and he was naked. Guess what she did to him.

"Oh Len... if only you knew the truth," she whispered, as she would sneak into his room every other night, and would have her way with him.

Maybe one day, she can just flat-out tackle him and make passionate love with her twin. Until then... she'll have to settle for her... nightly routines, while Len's dreams in these times are filled with lust, twin clones of himself... and Rin in the background recording on video.

* * *

**Enjoying these so far? I'll focus on other Vocaloids now... I think the Kagamines can use the break.**


	23. File 34, 35, 36

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**The Day the Diva Snapped**

They say that every person has his or her own point until that person just snaps... and today, one teal-haired female diva reached that point. Who's to blame? The answer: Her perverted MASTER... oh, and this lowlife asshole who made the news of murdering little puppies and dumping their bodies into the river. You see, it all started out one Tuesday afternoon, and once again, Miku had finished performing another song for her beloved but perverted MASTER. His name is Ron. She was a bit distracted because she had seen the news about a lowlife who dumped dead puppies into the river, and Ron coaxed her out of that little depression she slipped into. She liked things small, cute, and furry.

Anyway...

"Ah, great singing as always my lovely Miku-chan," said Ron, as he hugged her from behind. She blushed as his hands brushed along her hips. She just blushed and smiled. She loved MASTER, but really, his perverse attitude was beginning to wear on her.

"You know, Miku-chan," Ron whispered, "I know you are my Vocaloid and everything but still... I would really wish to try something different with you, if we can..."

Then, Miku heard the unsnapping of his jean shorts he liked to wear, as Ron kicked them off. She blushed more as she felt his erection straining against her backside. "You always had an excuse Miku-chan, but this time, you don't have one that can get you out," he whispered huskily.

Then he pressed against her, and Miku's mind was going a bit out of control.

"M-MASTER," she whimpered, even as he ripped her panties from under her skirt, and then she felt him penetrate her. She groaned softly, as she was pinned against his bedroom wall, and he began to pound into the diva.

At this moment, trough the haze of lust and pleasure... she couldn't take it anymore.

=0=0=

Ron choked, as he struggled to free himself. Over the next two weeks he's been moving himself more and more onto his Vocaloid; having sex with her, and also using bondage, but... now he was regretting his perverted life. Because he was on the ground, his back in pain, and the diva's robotic hand crushing his throat, depriving him of oxygen.

"How do you like me now, MASTER?" Miku asked, her eyes taking on a bit of a red glow.

"M-Miku-chan," he gurgled, as he was moving in and out of consciousness, "s-s-sorry."

But, Miku had snapped. Now, she loved MASTER.

Yes... she loved him to death...

CRACK!

"My MASTER..." She kissed him on the lips, before picking him up and tucking him into his bed, before she left, taking with her a machete. Time to find the lowlife who murdered those puppies two weeks ago. And after she gutted him like a fish, she would return back to the apartment and seal it from the outside world, where she would remain with her MASTER, as his corpse slowly rotted away while she grew insane.

* * *

**The BMX Incident**

"Why is Kaito driving a motorbike? Is he going through a mid-life crisis?"

Len and Rin watch as Kaito tried to perform tricks on his bike, which most were wimpy.

"No I don't think so... is Kaito even that old?" Rin questioned.

Then they heard a scream and a crash. Kaito tried to pull off a trick he saw on TV... let's just say... Kaito will be confined to a bed for several weeks to two months.

* * *

**Neko Kagamine**

Len and Rin when they were created by MASTER gained extra appendages. They were black cat ears, and a black cat tail. Mainly, many fans when they hit the singing world were loved dearly, and many young girls found Len cute with his cat ears and tail. However, Len and Rin loved each other more than anyone else, other than MASTER. Because like most nekomimi, they found uses for their tails when they slept together at more than one occasion growing up. And MASTER never once batted an eyelid when he once walked in on them screwing on his couch in their living room; no, he just kept their love life a secret from the media.


	24. File 37, 38

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

**Warning:** Contains Pedo!Kaito and Loli!Manipulative!Miku but nothing truly descriptive. Uncut content was taken out and moved to AFF.

* * *

**Vocaloid Prime**

She looked around, as the barren silent air just seems to make her ears ring. She turned around, and pulled the trigger. A blast of energy fires forth, and blasts through a cloaked Pirate, which was no longer cloaked. All of a sudden, they attack her, coming out of no where. Black Rock Shooter, with the fire that lights one of her eyes, flared more as she grits her teeth, and attacks head-on, her twin ponytails flying in the air with each acrobatic jump she made. They growl at her, firing their built-in weapons that made up their arms, or some attack physically, weaving through the friendly fire to hit her with their deployed beam scythes. However, Black Rock Shooter, or simply Black Rock, makes mince-meat of the evil aliens that were hell-bent on ruling the universe crushing the Galactic Federation and any and all bounty hunters, who are against them, especially this woman raised by the Chozo who goes by the name Samus Aran. She leveled her weapon, and pulling back on the trigger, she released, not a blast of ghostly blue plasma, but a red-hot blast of fire that propelled forth a small compact-looking missile, that zipped across the air and immediately slammed right into the last armored Pirate. The armor was not only shattered, but Black Rock grimaced as blood and gore splashed onto her from the initial impact, followed seconds with the fiery explosion which signaled its immediate death.

Black Rock cursed at the splatter of blood. She had the voice of a young and beautiful woman, yet she had the body of that of a fifteen, or even a sixteen year old teenager, and she also had this desirable aura that radiated jail bait. Her skin was a bit on the pale side, and her hair was long and black but in the light it looked like it was a midnight blue. She had vivid blue eyes, and her left eye seemed to emit some type of ghost-like blue fire. The weapon she carried was one giant black cannon, which was also attachable to her left arm. Basically, one would call her Black Rock Cannon overkill design. Most of her hand and two inches past the wrist was encased in a box-shaped dark-tinted metal gauntlet, with two metal bars stretching over the sides of the arms, and wraps around the arm close to the elbows. Decorative square lights laminate the sides of the boxy gauntlet, where inside her hand is encased around the weapon's trigger mechanism. Around the front was this short cylinder-shaped barrel, which is then attached to a long slender, yet large cannon-shaped barrel. Lining the sides were two white lines, and a row of aqua blue lights light along the underside, a total of seven rectangles. Two Phillips screw heads decorate the side of the slender cannon in the center area, and at the end was a black and yellow striped muzzle. She wore these short leather shorts with a plated belt and large belt buckle, with a short black chain hanging off the right hip. The belt itself was designed with special inner machine workings which grant her the energy shields that protect her from battle damage, similar in workings to that of Samus Aran's armor and bodysuit. The boots were of Victorian-design, leather-made, woven with today's fabrics both soft and hard so it not only gives off that classical feel, but is also resistant to today's environmental hazards on alien planets. A black tied top is the only thing which covers her A-sized breasts, and over that was a long black leather trench coat that was buckled above the sternum, leaving the coattails to flare out in an ominous wind-like style. The coat too is woven with the protective fabrics to protect against alien environmental hazards.

All in all, she was cute, sexy, but very deadly. She walked past the battlefield littered with death, and up to a blue bubble door. Lifting the weapon, which she currently has attached as a forearm weapon, she fired at the low energy shield that surrounds the bubble door, and it opens with a whoop-like sound. She is greeted by acid rain. She brings her free hand down, and taps at her belt buckle. Immediately, an energy shield of blue springs and surrounds her entirely, and she rushes out towards her parked starship in the distance. The top half looked like it was made from a steam roller. However, the steam roller cockpit was large enough to support three people within. The cockpit shield window was a vivid blue color. However, it was only the top half that resembled a Federation Marine construction vehicle. The bottom half was designed after a Stingray Jet fighter crossed with the proto-type Federation Starship that was designed to half mimic Samus Aran's starship. Black Rock's starship colors were dark purple, dark blue, and gunmetal gray. The ship's booster engines were a design of two, both positioned in the back, and below the wings were two maneuverable small thrusters for flight navigation. On the top of the wings, near the steam roller-shaped cockpit, were two deployment areas which held the ship's main Twin Hydra Photon guns and the ship's underbelly concealed a short Ion-Charged Plasma Cannon reminiscent of the Swordfish model gun.

Reaching her starship, she takes an impressive leap into the air, somersaulting her way, and lands on top of the flat. She was actually standing on top of what looked like a circular hatch or door, which opened up as a plate of yellow energy immediately develops, and then lowers her into her starship. One her head vanishes into the ship, the hatch immediately sealed and locks up. The ship's engines rocket to life, as the under thrusters propel it off the ground, and its landing gear retracts. It slowly turned around, before the main engines boost, and it begins to fly away. As it flies farther and father away, the mountain behind the starship erupts with a powerful explosion, which levels the underground network of caverns, hidden laboratories, and causes the mountain's now unstable structure to collapse and crush any Space Pirate survivors. Even long after Black Rock has flown from the planet, mini-explosions still occur, and flames burn away, destroying the evil which plagued the destroyed mountain.

Inside her ship, she activate the release mechanism, thus allowing her to free her left arm from her weapon, as it is then left laying on its special pedestal as she takes a seat in the navigator chair. A hologram sudden fizzled to light, and standing next to her was a young boy with blonde hair and pale skin. He wore the same outfit as she did; only he wore tight leather pants, not shorts, and he was currently shirtless. Like her, he had a flaring blue fire emanating from his left eye. "I detect no more pirate signatures. You completely destroyed their base," Len tells her.

"Good," she replied, as she focused on leaving before any pirates appear in the vicinity, "Next time, I'll use the Black-edge," she whispered to herself. Her Navigator simply smiled and disappeared. The Black-edge was another weapon that Black Rock used. Basically, it's a black-bladed beam katana. The ship then vanished into hyper space travel.

* * *

**Evil Manipulative Loli**

"What is... sex?" asks three question of five year old Hatsune Miku, to twenty five year old Shion Kaito.

"Uh..." He didn't know what to say... so... he just spoke what thought sounded the best, "I can show you if you like?"

"Does it hurt like a shot? I hate shots... especially the doctor at the Hokkaido Clinic. He keeps looking at me weird and feeding me lollypops, though I like candy."

"No... It doesn't hurt at all," Kaito told her_._ He had other thoughts though.

He worked hard mentally not to break into a nosebleed.

"Okay... I guess I can try it, but... can I have chocolate first, and some candy, and something to drink, maybe kool-aid."

"Uh, sure... sure." He gets up, patting her head gently before leaving to go find the stash of candies he always keeps next to his freezer stuffed with ice cream.

When he returned, Miku sat there happy as ever as she received her treats. Halfway through the meal, Kaito kept moving closer to Miku before he began to rub her leg. She giggled at this, as she finished her drink. Then... Kaito began to move his hands around on her body.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh... I'm just showing you what it is, Miku-chan. Trust me, you'll like it."

"Okay," she responded, and began to blush.

... So... cut to two hours later. He finally got laid with a cute little girl with twin aquamarine pigtails. The bad news is that he woke up in prison, while the girl Miku had just basically had relations with him just so she could steal all of his money, and of course buy herself a truckload of leeks. Right now, her mother just left or work, when she looked out the window, and saw a guy with dark hair and wore cute glasses, clad in a white shirt and black shorts... she giggled as she found her next person to take advantage of.

* * *

**I moved Vocaloid Prime here... meh, got bored and just changed it into a one-shot detail. And someone via PM requested MikuxKaito, so this is it, partly based of a minor RP done between myself and Witchy.**


	25. File 39

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Kaito's Cracky Oneshot**

"You know what, I had it. I always get teased, and called Bakaito all the time. From this day forward, I am going to swear off ice cream forever!"

"Really...?"

"Yeah, for some reason I doubt that."

Kaito growled as everyone began tomutter, thinking that Kaito would break down and return to eating ice cream, while Len and Rin were making bets that he would loose his mind before tomorrow. He slamme dhis hands on the table, shuting everyone up. "Just you watch! I'll show you all!"

A week later Kaito is sitting in the living room, on the couch. He had a beaker in his hand and was using a lighter to light the opening of the glass tube. Miku walks in, blinking twice.

"Kaito, just what are you doing?"

"Crack," he replied.

She dropped her groceries she bought today at the supermarket.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

**A real cracky oneshot...**


	26. File 3A

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Why MASTER Should Stop Reading InuYasha Manga or Any Anime-based Manga**

"Really.... I fail to see the reason for this," Len grumbled.

Rin giggled, as she wore a schoolgirl outfit, and was playing with the attached dog ears on Len's head. "I don't mind, really."

Miku groaned... she was wearing an outfit that had fox ears and a tail attached to the clothes and her headset. She looked like Shippou who had met Naruto Uzumaki and taught the Sexy Jutsu technique. Kaito wore dashing monk-like robes, while Luka was blushing as she wore a skin-hugging bodysuit and some armor, carting a very heavy and large boomerang on her back.

"I really do not se the problem. I look positively handsome," said Gakupo, once again admiring himself clad in the regal clothing of one Lord Sesshoumaru, while Luka's pet was crawling around the floor again getting slime everywhere. Meiko was sitting down next to Len, clad in the robes of a priestess.

If you have not noticed yet, the Vocaloids were in cosplay outfits of the InuYasha characters Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, with Tako-Luka wearing a bonnet shaped like the neko's head Kirara.

"Hey... since we'll be singing some songs that have been used in the InuYasha anime, it's no brainer you all should cosplay as them," MASTER said, pushing his glasses back into position while moving some strands of unruly black hair from his face.

"I still think Gakupo should be Miroku, he's perverted enough."

"I am not a pervert," Gakupo told Kaito, lookin back at him.

"Says the guy with the eggplant obsession," Len and Rin snicker quietly.

"MASTER... I feel naked wearing this bodysuit," said Luka with a heavy blush.

MASTER just grinned. "You look positively beautiful. You shouldn't hide your looks. Now everyone, time to start the first song... Rin... you are singing this solo through most of the song, with Miku helping in the background during chorus."

Again with the anime-based songs. MASTER may have an addiction to anime, but really, one would know when to go for original songs...


	27. File 3B

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**A Boring Day Turns Interesting**

"I spy something with my little eye something that rhymes with crater..." Rin was looking at a picture of some unknown anime poster that had a giant robot in front of a crater with a dead alien in it.

"Masturbater?" Len questioned.

Rin looked taken back by Len's answer who was looking out the window. "What the fuck? Where'd you come up with that?"

"I see Sekai masturbating in front of his sister's face in the backyard," Len told Rin. Rin clamor next to Len, and both Kagamines peep on the Ishtal siblings Sekai and Rin having sex in their backyard... yeah. They were peeping on their next-door neighbors, the little dirty perverts!

"Wait... wasn't Sekai dating Miku-neechan?" Rin questioned her brother.

"Uh..." That thought crossed Len's mind, as they looked at each other, before turning back to the action, only to get quite a shock. There was Miku stripping her clothes, and... Cue the nosebleeds knocking Len and Rin out cold.

* * *

**Such perverts...** o3o


	28. File 3C, 3D

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Chocolate Magic**

Oh... wow... Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin...

Heh...

I had forgotten what today was. Silly me... lovely chocolates they had given me, too.

I'm just a little worried for them. They seem to like to fight over me.

Probably because I am the most handsomest kid in school... well, if it was true I had other girls flocking to me, but it seems that I had capture the eyes of these two lovely girls.

Maybe I should tell them... that I am in love with them both?

Nah... I can't... could I?

... Here they come fighting to gain my love and affection... oh, that had to hurt. Here I am holding my books and enjoying my ice cream, and the girls fell flat to the ground.

*Sigh*

And once again... fighting over my heart... and my arms are getting tugged on by each lady. Hm... Yes, maybe its best if I can talk to them, and let them know...

If they would let go of me soon...

My arms hurt...

* * *

**White Shiny Obsession?**

"Oh come on!" Len shouted, face red, while two girls, one with aquamarine hair, strangely enough out of the signature pigtails, and one with blonde hair with a white bow in her hair, grin at the boy who was the twin of the blonde female.

"Yeah," Miku giggles.

"So... Where's the white shiny?"

Len made a face. "Shut the hell up! WHAT'S WITH YOU AND YOUR OBESSION WITH WHITE SHINY?! I am not obsessed with white shiny!"

"Yes you are," the girls reply.

"How am I obsessed with white shiny!?" Len shouted at them, "or the uncensored version, cum!?"

The girls continue to giggle.

"Come on... Tell me..."

More giggles.

"Tell me, why!?"

"Because you are one hell of a hot shouta!" yells Miku with a blush.

"Yup... hot enough to sleep with, even if you are my brother," Rin giggles with a blush.

And Len looks down to the floor, embarrassed, and blushing as well.

* * *

o3o **... Review! And yes, Chocolate Magic is done in the P.O.V. of our mystery guy in the Chocolate Magic video... the version by Rin and Miku. And the second one was a perverted conversation on MSN turned into a silly oneshot.**


	29. File 3E, 3F, 40, 41

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**A Root Beer Float... Just Replace Root Beer with Sake**

"Root Beer Floats are yummy," said Rin, as she and Len sat down at the park, enjoying their own large cups of the delicious treat.

"Yup," Len agreed.

The Kagamines sit there on the park bench, enjoying their floats... while at the apartment, Kaito and Meiko enjoyed one themselves... just with sake, since they were out of root beer. But as they made the sake floats, they placed them in the freezer to enjoy later as they were late for work. So, what in the end happened to the sake floats? Len and Rin still craved more, but finding the two glasses in the freezer when they returned home, half chilled, mistaken them for more root beer floats... enjoyed it... then are found drunk by Kaito and Meiko later that afternoon, naked in the living room, and the sake floats empty with the glass by the twins. They would wake up the next day with a painful hangover in their room, and sore from the drunken sex that had ensued in the living room when they were home alone on that summer day...

* * *

**The Mysterious Nickname**

Len and Rin always wondered what Meiko's nickname was. The two seven year olds were curious, and when they would ask, Meiko would blush and wave it off, trying to distract them with candy instead. Kaito would chuckle and smile at Meiko, whose blush would only increase more. Yes, they always wanted to know, but... Meiko never did tell anyone what that nickname was. In fact, the only one who knows isn't telling anybody... and to this day, they still do not know Meiko's cute little nickname Kaito gave her.

* * *

**Magnet means What with each Pairing**

MalexMale: Yaoi  
MalexFemale: Hetero  
FemalexFemale: Yuri  
KagaminexKagamine: Twincest!

There you go...

* * *

**A Vocaloid Rendition to American Pie 2: Taste the Bubbles**

There's one hell of a party going on. Booze, dancing, card games, girls... however, here, we find Len being followed by his sister Rin, and Len looked really uncomfortable.

"Can't believe everybody is using the bathroom... I just can't hold it I anymore... I gotta take a leek now," Len mumbled as he fumbles to unzip. Rin stood nearby, having been used to seeing her brother since they were always doing stuff as little children, "watch my back sis."

"Sure, sure," Rin mumbles.

They were on the second floor balcony surrounded by potted plants lining the rail, and down below, Len never knew Dell and Haku were having an intimate moment together. And Rin slightly gazed at her brother as he grunted... the yellow stream flies down, just as Dell and Haku got up off the lawn chair, lips still locked, and Haku clinging to Dell. They never knew they were so close to getting a warm surprise from above.

"Len, hold it in," Rin warned, and Len grunted as he cuts the flow off. From behind stumbles Miku, who greets them with a bottle of beer in one hand and a happy expression? Well... it can be called one, but the girl was slightly buzzed. The Kagamines exchanged greetings, while below, Dell was told to sit back and close his eyes. From a bucket of ice, a bottle of champagne was lifted, and the cork popped off.

"Now, keep your eyes closed, and get ready," Haku says with a giggle.

"Oh, I am ready," Dell replied back, his eyes closed, and a grin on his face.

"You want a beer?"

Up above, the Kagamines answer to Miku before she stumbles away to where the kegs were at in the house.

"She gone?" Len asked, looking back. His elbow hit the small plant in the small clay pot, and it fell off the rail. Down below, Haku had taken a sip of the cold beverage before the pot smashed her over the head. She was knocked out cold as she collapses to the brick patio. Dell however was giggling in a rather perverted manner.

"You know Haku, this is kind of kinky, and I like that."

And Len makes a bit of a relieved moan, making Rin blush at how it sounded. "Really, must you do that?"

"Quiet," Len blissfully said, as he continues to pee... right onto an unsuspecting Dell down below.

And Dell... he thought it was the sparkling beverage as he began to moan. "Ahh.... yeah, go on and bathe me Haku." The liquid continued to soak into his hair, while Haku was still unconscious behind him, with the bottle leaking the precious liquid that WOULD have been bathing Dell. But nope... "Ahh... ahh, that's great."

"Oh that's great," Len moaned blissfully, causing Rin to laugh at how Len's face was contorted to that of pure utter relief.

"And just how did you get so nice and warm?" Dell questioned, though he would get no answer; he continued to enjoy the "bath".

"Ahh...." Len moaned, making Rin once again blush.

"Ahh..." And now Dell was rubbing the "liquid" into his hair, taking a pseudo-shower, "I can taste the bubbles... oh... well, actually I can't..."

Poor Haku... Up above, Len finally had relieved himself, as he could no longer... uh... pee. So, he tucks himself back into his jeans and zips it up, redoing the jean button. "Much better," Len told Rin, who only smirked at her twin brother.

"C'mon, let's grab a beer, since Miku never came back," Rin told Len.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Len tells his sister, grabbing her hand. They walk back into the house, and disappear into the party filled with rowdy teenagers and alcohol. Down below, as Dell was a bit disappointed the bath was over, decides to lick his lips... and got a hell of a surprise. It didn't taste like the sparkling champagne he brought out in a bucket of ice earlier.

"Wait a second..."

He then cautiously took a peek behind. "Haku?" And he found her unconscious. As he turned around, the realization had set into his mind.

"Oh... fuck..."

He got peed on.

* * *

**Someone requested I do more of Kaito, so... there you go. And there's your KaitoxMeiko, Tsuki-Chama, in fact... two of them.** =D **The second oneshot is based off a conversation on MSN between me and several Vocaloid fans/friends. And the third one is just something I had said before on what I thought about the popular song Magnet when it comes to various different versions by various different Vocaloids.**


	30. File 42

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

**Warning:** Perverted content involved, and overall weirdness with a mini crossover.

* * *

**A Vocaloid Rendition to American Pie 2: The Big Broadcast**

It's a bright and sunny afternoon. Five guys were at a house for a painting job they took to make some extra cash. They had been working on this house for two ladies after finding the job on a flier in the city. Now, a few days ago, Dell saw the owners of the house give each other a kiss a they were leaving and heading to the car to go shopping, so, in his mind, he processed that lesbians lived at the house. The girls left to head to the nearby gas station in order to buy some slushies and a newspaper from the local paper bin dispenser.

"Check it out, potential lesbians leaving the building," Dell radios to the guys. Dell after he finished painting, suddenly rushed to the ladder and climbs up, as the other guys.

"Alright now... I need confirmation." He then yanks back the tarp covering one of the open windows, and climbs in.

"Hey, Dell," Kaito called out, "damn it, Dell..."

"Ahh, go get him," Leon called to Kaito, shaking his head.

"You ass! Dell, get out of there!" He rushed into the window as well, looking around for the white-haired young man, before the door slams open. Kaito's eyes widen at the blue rubber object that Dell was grasping within his hand.

"Holy shit dude, I found a dildo!" Then he cackled as he ran, and Kaito gave chase, calling on radio for Gakupo to get his ass inside and help him get Dell out, who was now on a... dildo-high... yeah, I said it. Gakupo followed inside, and was hoping to get them out before the two women returned.

However, during the bit of scuffle inside, Leon and Sekai looked back, and both groaned as they turned around. "Guys, get the hell out of there, they returned," Leon hissed into the radio. The three boys heard this, as they peeked out the window through the curtains.

"Stall them," Gakupo yells, before they made a break back upstairs.

Yes, panic ensued. Leon tried to stall them for a bit of time, but... Gumi and Luka just smile and talked back sweetly, walking past him. Gumi brushed her cold beverage across Leon's cheek as they walked towards the door.

"Happy painting boys," Luka calls out, before the door shuts.

"Guys, you got to get out of there, they're inside," Sekai spoke into the walkie talkie, and the guys in another bedroom heard this, and began to panic.

Cutting past what could be hilarious, Dell and Gakupo hid in the closet, and Kaito hid under the bed. Now, Dell and Gakupo had a good view form the closet as long as it remained shut, and through the wooden blinds vented, they could clearly see the girls getting naked, which he makes the whispered reply to the guys outside. Sekai is the one up the ladder first being closer to it. Kaito however could only see undergarments and dresses falling to the floor, as the girls compared differently-styled bras and panties to one another. There was one point where they hoped it wouldn't cross over to any other frequency, but unbeknownst to them, it did. Some people at a fast food establishment heard it over the intercom, one of them a brown haired woman named Sakine Meiko.

And then...

"Hey, Johnny West is missing," Gumi said when she opened the top drawer. Kaito, who was still grasping the object of desire, thought it was the aforementioned Johnny West, and then slowly set it down as if it was a bomb waiting to go off. Luka told Gumi, who was about to peek under the bed, that it could be downstairs, and so they left. More panicking situations, before all three guys hid in the closet as they had little time to escape.

The girls come back with Johnny West, which was a cowboy collectible doll. From what brand, it is unknown. Anyway... Kaito had stuffed the blue toy into the drawer, which Gumi finds, and is startled. A fight ensued between her and Luka, as Luka was yelling at Gumi if she wanted to borrow her dildo she could have just asked... which leads to now...

"You boys... like that?" Luka questioned, wearing only skimpy tiger-printed panties and equally lacy tiger-printed bra, as the pink-haired young woman with her green-haired friend, clad in red matching pair, smile at the three. Dell, Kaito, and Gakupo just stared, speechless, as Gumi with her left foot nudges the door firmly shut, and Luka and she continue to smile at the three guys. Yes, the girls found out, and Dell confessed when the girls threatened to call the cops, and so, they decided to play a game on the three.

And Dell, armed with the walkie talkie, brings it up to his lips. "Leon, stand-by for confirmation."

Elsewhere in a busy highway, a blood hound barks, as the dog's master, a trucker who wore a red scarf and had blazing red hair, radioed back a reply, having heard this on the broadcast of his radio system. "That's a big ten-four, on the confirmation," Akaito said.

Back at the location of the on-site painting job of the customer's house, Leon and Sekai looked at one another, confused at what they heard, before they heard Luka on the other end walking up to Dell.

"Sounds like your buddies outside wanna play too."

And just as Luka was about to lock lips with Dell, who was going to kiss back... had the object from his hand snatched away by the pink-haired girl.

"You won't be needing this," she said.

Then she brings it up to her lips, and presses the talk button. "Who wants Gumi to touch me?"

Kaito shyly raises his hand, not trusting his voice at the time.

-BZZT- _"I do, I do!"_

The three guys blinked twice at the female voice. "Who the hell was that?" Dell questioned aloud.

Luka replied. "Who the fuck is this?"

At a nearby police station, was a girl who wore a police uniform, and had blonde hair, mostly done into a single side ponytail. This had attracted several other police members, including one with pink hair done in side pigtails oddly reminiscent of drills, and one with short aquamarine hair who was currently dealing with an arrested felon, but both he and the felon were distracted by what was heard over the radio.

"Uh..." she blinked twice, "This is Akita Neru..." she slowly reached for her radio's volume knob, "I'm turning off my radio now." She lets go of the talk button on the mic, but instead of turning off the volume, she raised it louder.

Her partner, Kasane Teto, just giggled as Neru sat back in the chair. Mikuo raised an eyebrow.

Back at the house, Luka and Gumi shrug it off, and then she repeats the question. Dell this time answers with a perverted grin. "Ass baby! Feel that ass!"

"Okay," Luka grinned, as Gumi bends down, and then the guys watched as she slowly brushed her hand along Luka's lower calf, then slowly moved it up, both making soft cooing sounds, and then just as the fun was about to start...

"Oh, I know," Luka suddenly exclaimed, "You," she points to Dell, "feel his ass first," she finished, pointing from Dell to Gakupo. The party seems to have died for the three, hearing this.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, that's a good one," Gumi told Luka.

From the window, on the ladder, Sekai continued to peer in, while Leon waited on the ground by the ladder, both holding the same radios.

"So I got uh, some painting to do uhm..."

"Wait, hold on Kaito, I can do this," Gakupo announced.

"WHAT!?" Dell shouted.

"Dell, I am comfortable with my sexuality and I would LOVE to see that show."

"Bravo," Luka giggled.

Then Gakupo yanked a part of his pants down, exposing his ass cheek, making Dell and Kaito groan a bit. From the window, Sekai stared in disbelief and partly grossed out.

"One finger... on the cheek," Dell said.

The girls looked at one another. "We want..." raising the rubber phallic object in hand, Gumi squeezed, "palm grasping..."

"Oh that's too much," Gakupo said, his purple hair swaying as he turned around, pants pulled up. Dell looked a bit sick.

"You don't touch, we don't touch," Gumi says, with a grin.

=0=0=

"Squeeze his ass, son!" Akaito shouts into the radio.

=0=0=

Sekai blinked, hearing the command, but inside, Gakupo pulled his pants down to expose his left ass cheek once again.

Audible smack!

Dell was now grasping Gakupo's ass. Kaito backed away and the girls watched with smiles on their faces. And Sekai saw enough as he climbed down the ladder while Dell constantly repeated "I'm touching his ass."

=0=0=

Two boys were playing army, and this is what the little boy heard on the radio.

_"I'm touching his ass. I'm touching his ass. I'm touching his ass. I'm touching his ass. Oh my god."_

Boy freaks out.

=0=0=

"You can go," Sekai told Leon, who only stared at him.

"That really wasn't too bad..." Gakupo said, fixing his pants up again.

"I wanna go home," Dell moaned.

"Oh, that's too bad." The girls flirt, and Dell quickly change his mind.

Luka was feeling Gumi up, as Gumi announced this little fact. So, Sekai tries to race up the ladder, only to get yanked down as Leon now climbs the ladder to get to the window.

=0=0=

_"Your breasts are so luscious,"_ Luka whispered.

"What a wonderful Christmas present you bought the boys," Juliana told her husband.

_"My nipples are so hard."_

Juliana gained an affronted look. Cue the giggles. Ronald drops the tongs and grabs both radios fast.

"I think I can fix these," he said and walks away toward the backyard shed.

=0=0=

The girls were teasing with kisses, making the guys stare, and... moan in disbelief at what they were seeing, until the girls turned to look at them with a glint in their eyes.

"Your turn..."

"Oh yeah," Kaito cheered, thinking they meant sharing kisses. Nope... Luka now commanded Kaito to kiss Dell. Cue the stunned silence.

"Kiss," Luka hissed with laced seduction.

"Dude... no..." Dell whispered.

"W-w-what?"

"Yeah... if you want more, we want more. Go get him, tiger," Luka giggles, pushing Kaito towards Dell.

"Yeah, do it for us," Gumi says also grinning, and both giggling. The three guys were unsure of what was now going to happen, but, they kissed, but it was not to the girls' satisfaction. They wanted full on the mouth kissing, not the kisses you share with a relative. And so... after some... persuasion... they kissed... full on the lips, but both did not savor the moment. The girls however did. And Leon seen enough and slid down the ladder. And Gakupo just backed away a bit. Cue to a minute, they break apart the kiss, coughing and hacking. Both did not like that they were also forced to use a bit of tongue.

"Dude, you are a fucking lousy kisser," Dell told Kaito.

"What? But I wasn't even trying! I really..." He turned to the girls.

"No judgment," they say, hands raised in the air a bit.

"Wait a second you were trying?" Kaito shouted at Dell.

"FUCK NO!"

The guys were disgusted, until Gakupo yelled for silence, and then told the ladies to continue from where they left off. And so... they did. Both lean close, held one another, and then their lips interlock with a soft kiss. They break and giggle, before looking back, and then closed their eyes a they continued to kiss, both slightly enjoying the fun. At the fast food restaurant, the workers in the back, the cashiers, Meiko, Ted, Ren, Lin, and several other customers continue to gaze upon the intercom as they heard the full girl on girl action. Even at the police station, Neru, Teto, Mikuo, several arrested convicts, and other cops, gather around the Police Radio to listen to the moans coming from the girls.

=0=0=

"Damn, much more fun I ever heard since the time I had fun with twin red-headed girls," Akaito told his dog, who only stared at his master.

=0=0=

"Come over honey, the food's ready," Juliana told her husband, who faked fixing the radio, but was really listening to the lesbian action.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Ronald quickly shouted, then continues to listen with a happy expression on his face.

=0=0=

Oh yeah, they were definitely liking this. As after breaking the kiss, both were fooling around, before Gumi decides to yank down Luka's bra, exposing her breasts, as they continue to giggle and woo softly.

"Oh yeah, this was worth it," Dell moans, as Gumi planted a soft kiss on Luka's left breast, making the pink-haired girl giggle.

"We want more," Gakupo said suddenly.

Dell agreed. "Fuck yeah, we want more."

"Hm."

The two girls stop their fun as Luka readjusted her strapless bra back into place.

"We're going to get more physical after some..."

They think... and then got an idea.

"Hand jobs."

"Okay," Kaito giggles, electing some chuckles and laughs at the fun that will bring... until Gumi told Kaito to do it to Dell. Cue another stunned silence. The girls said they would love to watch that happen, as the wrap an arm around each other. So, Dell decides to take one "for the team" as he said in his words... and unzips.

=0=0=

The door to the front of the house slams open thirty some seconds later, with Gakupo rushing out. "Mother of god!"

"C'MON YOU PUSSIES WE HAD THEM!" Dell shouted.

"I am not touching that!" Gakupo shouts.

"Put that thing away, Dell!"

"Oh c'mon! I was the one doing all the sacrificing! Why can't we be team players!?"

And unbeknownst to them, the girls were laughing at how much fun they had pranking the perverts, before making an announcement on the radio they left behind, to anyone else out there listening, the fun shall resume. If one was at the cop station or at that one fast food joint, they would hear cheers of joy.

* * *

**So I was bored...** o_o


	31. File 43

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. IF YOU WANT THE FULL UNCENSORED CONTENT, PM ME FOR DETAILS.

* * *

**The Pleasures of Siblings**

It was a routine both had fallen into. It was nothing more than unadulterated love between two souls that were tied together in this world through blood. Yet, to them both, neither of them cared about the reasons of the taboo they commit. Her smooth, slender legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, her arms under his shoulders. His legs were pushing toward her, each inward push her shoulders pushed back against the mattress, forcing an arch in her back. Neither of them cared, for what happened around them. It is because their relationship went beyond that of mere sibling relations. They shared the same surname, both were twins, and both loved each other dearly. As he withdrew from her, she, almost sharing the same thought as he did, turned onto her knees, her buttock facing him. The gaze of blue caught blue and he moved behind her. Hands rest upon her hips, the flower is brushed against, and then his hands caress.

The lust and the passion only continued to grow in the passing hour as they slowly enjoyed exploring one another. The fires within them continued to burn hotter and hotter, more pleasure racing through their joined bodies. The spasm with each intake, each breath that was let out with each peak of passion, the speed increasing, slowly threatening to overtake their senses and wipe their minds under a haze of white. But even so, the fun must come to an end, but the end was what they both enjoyed so much. The climax that ended their passion, granting an overwhelming sensation. Neither sibling released the other as their bodies shook. Both sweaty, finally having reached that level of pure satisfaction, using one another as a weight of support as their sore and exhausted bodies rest to regain the energy lost in the throes of ultimate passion.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Len?"

The male looked up into the eyes of his twin, before leaning close, and he kissed her.

"Next week, when we head off to the University..."

"Say no more," she whispered, easing her brother's fears, "you will never lose me, my dear brother. We have been together since infancy. And even in our young adult years, never shall I leave you for another. I gave my heart to you, and only you."

"And that, I have presented to you my own heart to cherish and hold within your grasp. My love for you shall never die, nor shall it ever sway."

For the past ten years, Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin, age twenty one, have hidden their forbidden romance from their mother and father, and even from their friends. No one knew of this forbidden romance, except the giant stuffed Chocobo doll that always sits in the corner of the shared room, which has been there since the twins were four years old. If it could talk, it would have quite a tale to tell about all it saw with its black glassy eyes. All the fun they had as they grew up from their childhoods, to the relationship changing from that of sibling love to that of an unadulterated passion.

"And that is why I love you, Kagamine Len."

"And I love you, too, Kagamine Rin."

With smiles, they lean close, and shared another loving kiss.

They were fully prepared to handle the consequences of their actions.

* * *

**An ecchi oneshot... enjoy!  
**


	32. File 44, 45, 46, 47, 48

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**When Seto Kaiba Meets Vocaloid**

"What the fuck is this shit!?" yells a certain CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Inside his office, he had received an email, and decided to open it. Bad idea. His eye was twitching. That he knew, as he watched a 3D form of himself surrounded by differently colored Hatsune Mikus... and he was... dancing... with this cheesy smile on his face.

"If I find out whoever did this, he or she is going to die," he muttered darkly. This declaration is due to whoever making this... video... made him look so disgustingly perverted as he was creepily peeking up the skirt of one of the polygonal idols.

Elsewhere in this world, that person who did this MMD video shivered, as if someone stepped onto his or her grave.

* * *

**When Seto Kaiba Meets Vocaloid... Again**

"Okay... this is fucking ridiculous..." Kaiba muttered a she found another video that glaringly showed him off again in this Miku Miku Dance video on Youtube an anonymous person sent to him.

However, his little brother Mokuba was laughing his ass off along with his girlfriend Rebecca as they watched this on the Youtube website. And apparently, so has Jonouchi. When teased by the blonde the next day, Jonouchi found himself waking up on a deserted island with a large bump to the head.

Kaiba would have murdered Jonouchi, but decided it would be best if he got rid of the mutt the non-bloody way. Then again, he would have done the same to Mokuba (when he found out) had he not get briefly scarred when he found his teenaged brother having sex with Professor Hopkins' grand daughter... in his office.

* * *

**The Uke/Seme Story**

There was a uke named Ronald. The name of his beloved seme is David. And this tale between the Uke and the Seme is unfinished since Kagamine Rin was a little busy with Len as of now...

What?

Expecting something else here?

* * *

**Renraku Madaa's Love Scene**

The bedroom had only a soft light that came from the bedside lamp on the small dresser. Clothes were strewn about on the floor. On the large bed, were two blonde-haired teenagers averaging the age of fifteen or sixteen. The girl, Rin, was pinned against the mattress; her legs hooked around the waist of the boy over top her, Len. Their faces were glowing with redness around the cheeks, and sweat formed. Soft pants and moans lit the room's atmosphere, as two young lovers performed an act of ecstasy, one that soon brought them over the edge of pleasure, temporarily uplifting their souls off before their bodies slowly calmed down from the pleasure-induced high, and they slowly began to regain their senses.

* * *

**Rin's Personal Love Slave**

You see, Kagamine Rin recently got herself her own slave... love slave more or less, and it was Kagamine Len. Now, Len, being a bit of a seme-perv, liked the idea of being Rin's love slave, but the poor shouta was used more for dressing up than actual sex. Though, he liked wearing the french maid costume.

* * *

**The Love Slave thing was something I read off the Vocaloid forums... meh.**


	33. File 49, 4A

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**The Day the Kagamines Became Perverted**

The day Len and Rin became perverted was the day they stumbled upon Angel Sanctuary and doujins based off that series. Now, they can't help but love one another in more ways than one.

* * *

**Project CROSSOLOID**

**Unit Number:** 09  
**Name:** Naruto  
**Character Item:** Small Fox/Kyuubi

**Unit Number:** 31  
**Name:** Harry  
**Character Item:** Snow Owl/Hedwig

_So far... only two Crossoloid Units have been created. However... they remain deactivated. I can just only hope... that one day they can live... And when that day comes... may the world accept them just as they did the other Vocaloids in this world._

Inside two capsules lay a boy with sun-kissed yellow blonde hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks, and the other boy had unruly dark hair, and wore small-frame glasses on his face. And this is how they awoke when a curious teenager found the capsules. They were released from their prisons, granted the gift of life.


	34. File 4B, 4C, 4D

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**The Tag/Axe Uneffect**

Haku and Rin hated those manly sprays their brothers used. So, what they did was steal every can they could find, and then light them in a bonfire. Of course they watched from a distance as the explosion occurred when Haku chucked a Molotov cocktail onto the pile.

* * *

**A Sudden Random Event for Kaito**

It was quite sudden. Kaito steps out in the rain, and Len, Rin, and Miku had front row seats to seeing a bolt of lightning from the story skies streak from the heavens and electrocute poor Kaito.

Talk about random, ne?

* * *

**Rin's Corruption**

Len hated it. He hated seeing his sister Rin with a new guy almost every week or two. He also hated how Rin was basically selling out her body for sex, and the fact that he had once caught her doing hard-time drugs, and also had been sneaking into dad's alcohol cabinet where he keeps his expensive wines and vodkas. He love her very much, maybe even more than a brother should, but she was too damn stubborn, and would never listen to reason.

Until she came home one night with this blue-haired creep. Once again, after he had to painfully listen to the moans coming from the bedroom next to his, he warned her that she should not see that man ever again, and once again, she told hm to piss off and that she can live her life the way she wanted. Staring at her photo... this was two years ago.

Two years ago, she disappeared a week after seeing the guy, Kaito. Then they found her body decaying in the river.

Murdered...

Len loved her very much, that he got his own justice... by murdering the man who killed his sister...

Now while Kaito was rotting six feet under the tree in the backyard, Len continued to live his life as normal as he could. The only sad part was that the last thing shared between him and Rin was an argument.

If only... she didn't succumb to the corruption. Maybe then she'd be alive...


	35. File 4E

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Len's Drabble**

It's really strange, you know? I never knew that she lived a life as a Vocaloid. I mean, officially she is not a Vocaloid, and yet, I am attracted to her. She has potential. I can see it in her eyes. Then again Tonarine Sai doesn't officially exist either. She is fictional. A digital idol. Sometimes, though, I wish she was real... I have no doubt she and I would connect...

* * *

**KFG24 introduced me to Sai... now I wrote this just after meeting her for five minutes.**


	36. File 4F

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**A Sweet Silky Moment**

There was a scene between two characters called MEIKO and KAITO inside a certain perverted book. The words, the details in the descriptive art, would bring any virgin to a blushing stammering mess.

Len's face had taken on a red hue, reading a particular passage in this really perverted novel. Behind him, Rin's face took on a rosy color as well.

They were reading porn. Yeah... I could show you what they were reading but, it's TOO perverted.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

Both twins look to one another, then the pervy book, and then blush. They couldn't imagine themselves imitating scenes out of the book. But a the same time, dark forbidden thoughts begin to wander...

* * *

**There's a content ban on certain things as of June 4, 2012, so for the full uncut version of this, please look up this story's uncensored version on AFF.**


	37. File 50

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**The Pain of Loss**

_When you break off a sibling bond with a person who you lived with your entire life, it truly aches. Your heart just pounds away, this crushing grip threatening to take your breath away. The pain in your chest feels like it's crushing your body. How about the tears that cascade, hot and stinging your eyes? This is how I felt, when she declared to me on a night where I was depressed and lashing out my dark mood at her and others, that I was no longer her brother._

_She... she did not have much remorse, and she said she didn't hate me, but... it's still hate to me. She hates me... those words when I had asked... if we can be siblings again. No... No was the answer I was given. I lost a girl who was my sister... who I loved as my sister... but no longer wants to associate with me as a family relation. I loved her very much, but... it doesn't matter to her anymore. And so... it will no longer matter to me._

_The pain of loss is great, and it's a terrible feeling. Oh, if only you could change your mind, and your heart for me. Then maybe we would not separate forever. But as you said, no is no. Things will never return back to normal between us. Things will never be the same again. Because of one incident, life as we know has become different. So, as you read this, Rin, I have already ended my own life._

_I love you. And goodbye._

_Len_

There she read the paper, her body shaking, hot tears pouring from her eyes and down her cheeks. In the back yard, under a large shady tree, was her brother, his eyes showing no signs of life. He was dangling from the thick sturdy tree branch by rope stolen from the back shed, having hung himself to escape this world.

* * *

**Setting Locks...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Accessing MASTER's Folder. Adding Security Encryption...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Folder on Lockdown. Password Protect. Closing...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Shutting Down...**


	38. File 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Bakaito**

Kaito hated that nickname. He truly did. When Miku kept calling him that horrid nickname, he snapped and cleanly slit her throat.

Yandere much?

* * *

**Shouta Hater**

Len hated being called a shouta. Rin should have learned to stop calling her twin that. But now... she was afraid of him. Of course being gagged, bound, and abused before being raped would scar anyone's mind forever...

As for Len... to this day he was still hunted down by police.

* * *

**Green Isn't the Enemy... You Are**

Hatsune Miku, the most popular Vocaloid, and the well-known Vocaloid by fans around the world. She had a dark secret. Oh yes, a dark one indeed. She hated those who disrespected her. She couldn't tolerate it. She also hated MASTER. He was a pervert and a man whore, always fucking the next pretty girl with fine shapely legs and a big enough breast size. But what she hated even more... was that one little term...

Green is the Enemy.

She showed them all... she'll show them all soon enough. And as MASTER came home after having sex with yet another nameless woman, he never saw the knife coming down from behind towards his head.

* * *

**Smash Goes the Sake**

"Why am I always the least known Vocaloid," mumbles the voice of one Sakine Meiko.

There she sat, surrounded by bottles of sake, good mind-numbing sake. She was always trying to do everything she could to be recognized, but, her songs have slowly but surely begun to fade into the darkness. She hated being the unpopular Vocaloid of the group. Hell, the Kagamines got more popular than she could ever try...

She couldn't take it anymore, hearing their cheerful laughter as they tried to create a new duet. She picked up two bottles of empty sake, and trudged into the next room. The smiling twins turned around, and WHAM! They were knocked to the ground. And Meiko did not stop until she was found restrained by Kaito and Gakupo, with Miku, Luka, and Gumi tending to the injured twins.

"I... want... popularity again," she whispered, obviously in a drunken rage.

And MASTER watched this with a sad expression...

The next day, Meiko ceased to function.

* * *

**Insanity Driven**

"I thought you loved me," she whispered, as she looked down upon the body of the man she had just murdered. Hot tears poured down her face, and her hands were smeared with his blood, "I thought you love me you son of a bitch!"

Obviously, she received no answer. After all, the dead cannot speak.

* * *

**My Sweet Little Orange...**

A young adult with blonde hair and a white bow in her hair hummed a soft little tune. She returned home, carrying the body of an unconscious boy with blonde hair, and when he awoke to finding himself bound by rope, blue eyes... the same eyes as hers.

"Hello, Len-kun," she whispered, hugging the terrified boy.

"I'm... I-I'm not L-Len... whoever h-he is," the boy said.

"Don't be silly, you're my brother, after all," she said, grinning slightly.

The boy said nothing else.

"Len... have I ever told you about how you died?"

The boy was too terrified to even respond.

"You see... father came home drunk, and attempted to abuse you, because I was with mother at the time. But I left because I wanted to come see you," she frowned, "I saw it all happen... I saw through the front window when he abused you... he took a knife, and wanted to make you happy. So... he took a knife... and he said these words."

She leaned close. "Let's put a smile on that face..."

She growled. "I hear him scream as the knife that was glowing red cut into his skin... I couldn't save him in time, even after I found the closest thing hard enough to strike him. He hurt me too, but I lost you Len... that's why you're here again... you came back to life..."

The boy now knew one thing... this girl was nuts. He tried to run when she untied him, but that made her angry, and she broke his legs. Rin wanted her brother very much. She loved him, but... her mind was scarred. Even after raping the boy who was not Len, she continued to care for him, until he died of starvation. But, Rin found another boy who looked like her brother... and it happens again.

* * *

**One Angry Samurai**

"Really?"

"Yeah... he was a man who liked to teach dancing to those who loved to dance... it's how I lost my sister."

"... What happened?" the boy asked his friend.

The blue-eyed boy closed his eyes. "She wanted to learn how to dance, and thought Kamui-san would help her. But... he... had a condition. At first when I heard the rumors I though tit was just talk by those guys at the National Inquirer. But I should have known better. You see, he was a serial killer."

The other boy widened his eyes.

"It's true... my sister wanted to learn, but she couldn't dance well enough. But she set her heart into learning, but he didn't tolerate it... when he left the town a month later, it was also around the time my sister ended up missing. It was discovered she was killed by him. He hated people who couldn't dance... and the FBI from America claims that he would willingly kill those who can not dance."

"Damn," said his friend, "he's sounds... fucked up in the head."

"Every murder weapon used is a samurai sword," he replied, "and to this day he's still running free. I loved Rin very much..."

"Yeah I know... you loved her more than just a sister. That before she went missing she gave birth."

He clenched his hand... as the baby beside him cooed. The two boys looked down, as Len picked up his daughter.

"Looks like Rin-chan want her daddy..."

He smiled a bit. "Yeah..."

He continue to hold his daughter close to him, as little Rin slowly went back to sleep.

"If I ever find that man... I'm going to kill him... and avenge my sister," Len told his friend, "and hopefully, finally be able to move on, and raise Rin here like a proper father."

* * *

**Never Piss Off Gumi-chan**

"The next person who calls me Godzilla again will die, understand?"

Before her were two injured men, Kaito and Gakupo. Everyone else, fearful of the twin machetes she's armed with, nod vigorously.

* * *

**Soundless Silence**

All is quiet...

Sweet silence...

He loved the sound of silence...

The melody of Soundless Silence...

The melody of haunting silence...

Oh yes, he enjoyed this much...

The sweet silence of death...

One by one they fall...

And one by one they die by his hand...

And finally, he falls to silence too...

He dies beside his creations...

He brought the end of Vocaloid...

Until he awakens the next day...

Cursed to live over and over...

Nightmares brought upon by his children...

The Vocaloids...

They want to torture him, due to the virus...

And he wants them to die, for torturing him like this day in and day out...


	39. File 5A

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Sister Dearest**

I would do anything for my sister. I love her very much. She comes ot me for protection, since I am her brother. I make mom and dad proud long after they had passed on. I told them that I would watch over Rin, and I will continue to uphold my self-made promise.

"Len, hurry you. We're going to be late for school," calls his sister.

"I'm coming sister dear," Len replies, before he finishes his entry, and closes it shut.

She is my dearest sister, and I would watch over her... I will protect her, until she is strong enough to leave her brother's side. But until then... she depends on me. As I depend on her.

* * *

**Request granted Juliana.**


	40. File 5B, 5C

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

**Warning:** Contains some guro... and a horny shouta.

* * *

**Bloody Birth, Lonely Death**

There was a young girl, who appeared to be only in her early adolescence, rushing through the woods near a banking hillside. She had long blonde hair, with most of it pulled to only the right side of her head, which was held by a short ribbon-decorated bow. This was the Sengoku Era, where she was the only survivor of her home, which was now under the flames of the bandits that had ransacked the poor village and killed every man, woman, and child, but her.

"Len," she whispered, as she leaned against a fallen tree in a dry creek. Her husband was murdered, defending their home while he forced her to flee and protect their child. And she had been running for she surmised an hour or so. She was tired, exhausted, plus she felt her baby protesting against the sudden spike of activity she's enduring. She winced a bit, but got up again when she thought she heard someone, and continued to run. Her clothes were dirty, and ripped in some places, and she had a few cuts from forcing herself through some bushes that were riddled with thorns.

Soon however she could no longer keep going, and collapsed near a tree on a slated hill near a river. All she had for protection was the tanto given to her by her father on the day of the marriage between Clan Kagamine and Clan Neru. She groaned again... she felt the water of her womb break... and the pain was hurting.

"Ahh..." She cried clenching her fists with grass as the pain pulsed again. Labor sucked. This was her first time being pregnant, and there was no one within the next four miles to help her. If she tried to get to the nearest village for help, it would be too late for her. And so, on her own, Neru had to go through the very painful procedure of childbirth, having hiked up her skirt, and undid the ties to her panties. Her legs are spread, and remembering her kaasan's lessons on how to properly give birth, begins to push. The process is long, and exhausting, but amidst the bodily fluids, and the bit of blood and gunk, her child was born. Of course, there was a problem that came up, and she was fearing the worse, so she cut herself open, unto the womb, where she managed to bring her child out into the world this way), and she began caress her baby. She undid the top of her outfit, and took it off to use as the baby's blanket, using a torn-off sleeve to clean her baby as best she could. All she had was rolls of bandages to act as a makeshift bra to conceal her breasts.

She used the tanto, and cuts the umbilical cord off, before managing to tie it up. Her baby continues to cry softly, and very weak, rocks her newborn gently in her arms, sweating, head burning, and her body sore as she continues to bleed. "I... doubt... I will live... I am so weak... my little Kiseki." Her baby boy, now cherished with the name Kiseki (Miracle), wails softly in the star-lit night. Memories of her friends and family run in her mind's eye as she holds her baby closer as she closes her eyes.

She would not awaken the next morning. She would be discovered in mid-sun, by a traveling couple. They would take pity on the baby that cries for his dead mother, and raise the boy as their own, while giving Neru a burial where she died, against a Japanese Pine tree.

* * *

**Orgy**

"Len, have you ever been to orgy before?"

"... What...?"

"I meant their concert!" Rin clarified.

Len blinked. "Oh... I thought you meant the sexual term, because the answer would be yes. The band, no..."

And Rin blinked twice hearing Len's answer. He is one hell of a sexual deviant, huh?

* * *

**Review if you please. I accept anonymous reviews.**


	41. File 5D, 5E, 5F

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**The Kagamine Secret Fun Time**

It's another day completed. Len and Rin have finished a new song, and were planning to release it to the Vocaloid fans that enjoy their music, and the music of their somewhat dysfunctional family. I say somewhat because while somewhat of a family, the family members all have fixations on certain items. Miku loved leeks, Meiko drinks sake, Kaito obsesses with ice cream, Luka enjoys tuna, and Gakupo (though he lives in a separate housing next to theirs) is an eggplant lover, fondly nicknamed by the twins Ero-Nasu. Then there are the other few Vocaloids whom are more or less non-singers but have an attempt at a singing career. And the twins themselves: Len loves bananas and pineapple (though not that much in the second fruit), Rin loves oranges and onions (though not that much on the vegetable), while both share the Road Roller, a steamroller that they had locked in the garage. However, there is another joy that the two near identical siblings both love when they are together.

Once the train arrived at the station, the two boarded the train. Today, the train was empty. Rin flinched a bit as a clap of thunder scared her, but Len kept a hold on his twin. "Man, I hate this weather..."

"Yeah..." It had been raining all day today, hence the reason for rain coats, and a large umbrella they both share with images of oranges and bananas decorating the surface. They reach their usual compartment, and Len close the door behind him as Rin was taking off her raincoat. Len walked over to Rin, his coat slipping off as he ditched it, and he wrapped his arms around the girl. Rin giggled, as Len leaned down and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"It's fun to play in the rain," he told her.

"But not in a thunderstorm," she replied.

He smirked.

The two fold their rain coats neatly and set them on the chair, before taking their own seats as the train soon departs from the station of downtown Sapporo. Len looked out the window, watching the passing scenery, while Rin was sitting, arms behind her back as she tried to relax. However, she could not.

"Hm, look, there's the park we used to play at," Len mumbled, and Rin peers over.

"Ah..."

Silence again. Rin looked over at Len, before she got up. Len looked over, before he smiled. She smiled back, and sat down in his lap, as he put his arms around her. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, leaning back against Len.

"You know, I had this really odd dream last night Len," Rin spoke up.

"Oh, of what?"

"We were mermaids... along with Miku-nee..."

"Oh?" Rin just knew Len was grinning, "tell me."

"Well... Miku is a pop singer, as always." Even if her eyes are closed, if opened she would have done an eye roll, "yet she was... always eating chips, so we, mainly I, send her out into the ocean to do several laps wearing this Len-shaped weight tied to her waist."

"Len-shaped weight?" Len questioned. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yup."

"So... what do I look like?"

"You had a nice upper body... and your tail was yellow. My tail was orange, and... Well I had seashells for a bra."

Len blushed a bit.

"And Miku's tail was the color of her hair, though she wore the arm sleeves and wore a swim top. The dream was going weird at the end though. Kaito-nii was a prince, Meiko-nee was some evil... lady person."

"Evil lady person?"

"Hey, shut up," she said, "Miku tries to save Kaito, fails, and for some reason we bust in, both of us nearly naked if not for undergarments and shirts. I wielded twin guns, and you for some reason stolen Cloud Strife's Buster Sword, or rather a sword closely resembling it."

"Eh?"

Rin smiled. "Odd, hm?"

"Yup... though me wielding Cloud's weapon? Wouldn't a sword like Cloud's be... top heavy?"

She shrugged. "You wielded it pretty well enough, not to mention... you in action."

Len chuckled.

"I bet I looked so damn sexy, eh?"

Rin blushed a bit.

"So, what happened?"

"Miku transformed back to her mermaid form while we raged hell against the evil girl and her cohorts, and well... I woke up because you were rousing me out of sleep."

"Ah... well, sounds like an odd dream indeed."

She grinned. "Yup."

And once again, the sound of silence, followed by the occasional train-related noises. However, five minutes into the ride, Len moved his hands under Rin's shirt and slipped under her bra to grope her. Rin blushed heavily at the sudden contact.

"Len," she groaned, as Len began to play with her nipples, his hands caressing her mounds tenderly. Len just smiled, as he slid one hand from her breast, and dug into her shorts that she liked to wear. She moaned, spreading her legs a bit to allow Len better access to her center.

"Secret Fun Time, Rin-chan," Len whispered into her ear, and she groaned more, as he slipped his fingers into her warmth. She was glad the train doors can be locked, and that for some reason, window blinds had been installed. Though if there were people on this train, they would have heard the soft passionate cries echoing from the empty compartment...

=0=0=

In the end of things, the train finally did pull into the station... and they ended up somewhere at a station in the countryside. Here, the storm had passed, the sun was beginning to set and there was a rainbow in the myriad of colors, blending orange, pink, yellow, and light reds to paint this beautiful scenery with the clouds slowly vanishing. There was a street nearby, but barely any cars driving by. In the distance was this large oak tree across the tracks surrounded by the grassy meadows of the countryside.

"Uh oh," they whispered, looking to one another as the conductor kindly booted them off the train, handing them their rain coats they had left behind, before it departs once again.

"Uh... I think that's why the train was empty today... we got on the wrong one..."

"Great," Len moaned, as he and Rin walk out of the somewhat empty station, and over to a payphone.

"Len-kun, how much money you got left?"

"Just some change..."

He fished out the pocket change, and she inserts enough coins into the machine, before dialing a number. Five minutes later, she hangs up, and walks back over to Len.

"Okay, I called Meiko. She and Kaito will be coming to pick us up." She was glad there were maps of the countryside and the name of the station in the phonebook, otherwise...

"Now what?"

"We wait," she said.

They decided to walk from the station down the brick sidewalk, and over to the road. They walked along it, until they reached the tracks with the rail signs and stop bars. They looked both ways before they crossed the rail road. They were heading towards the tree in the short distance. The grass was still wet, but going under the tree, it was dry enough, and the tall grasses were getting shorter until it was lawn-type grass around the base of the tree. There, the twins lean against the giant oak tree. Len and Rin looked towards the mountain hills in the far distance, and the few dotted lights signaling that there were people who lived out here out of the city life that they enjoyed.

"It's so quiet here in the country," Rin spoke, as she continues to explore the horizon of the country.

"Yup... would be nice to live out here instead of the noisy crowded city of Sapporo."

"Peace and quiet," Rin whispered, before her eyes catch Len's own aqua blue eyes. The two teens then turn to each other. Len gently pins her against the tree, before he kissed her. Rin closed her eyes and moaned into her brother's mouth, moving her arms around him. Len slowly darts his tongue forward, and Rin greets his tongue with hers, both initiating this erotic dance between their mouths and before long, they break this steamy kiss.

They would continue to cuddle one another, always taking trips down the other's pants with wandering hands, before two hours had passed when they saw a vehicle come towards the station. The two immediately rush over, knowing who owned that SUV. Len and Rin however held hands as they ran to the station to greet Meiko and Kaito.

"Another time then?"

"Yup. Another time, Len."

* * *

**UTAUloid Ishtal**

It was a new fun concept for fans of the Vocaloids to finally become a singer themselves; of course tagged under the official term UTAUloid. There was a bit of a boom for the international fans as well, but mainly, two such online stars came to be from the west, which were known as Sekai and Rin Ishtal. Armed with altered voices of their creators, and with a beautifully-designed art and 3D model, the Ishtal siblings made waves into the online communities of the UTAUloid world. Of course, they would never be as popular as the real Vocaloids, but their creators cared little. It was just a hobby they liked to do on off days from college class work, or their jobs and providing for their little daughter.

* * *

**The Hunt of Innocence**

Meiko was your ordinary vampire. She was alluring, sexy, yet she was also deadly. Plus, she had a thing for young teenagers, particularly those who were twins of the same male or female gender, or fraternal. The blood of twins, whom grown up together child infancy, was the best blood to lap up once she abducts them. The last twins she's gone after had died when they hung themselves to try and escape her named Shi and Fox.

"Len-kun! Len-kun, wait up!"

Meiko peers from the shadows of the foliage of the park. The sun was setting, and two near identical twins were running from the park playground in the short distance.

"Sorry Rin-chan," said the boy, named Len.

The girl, Rin, wore a tied white bow in her blonde hair that looked almost like rabbit ears due to how big they looked. The boy also had blonde hair, but some of his hair was pulled into a short ponytail tie by a green band. The girl wore a summer dress, and sandals, and the boy wore orange shorts and a yellow t-shirt with sandals. Both appeared to be the ripe age of twelve, and if she knew any better, would also be going on the urge of puberty. She licked her lips. She likes the blood of twins, but virgin twins were better. The short brown-haired woman slowly slipped back into the darkness, as the twins were unaware of the hidden assailant.

The twins held hands, and their fingers laced together as they continued to walk home. Meiko decided to take this chance now. She flew at them quite suddenly, and they were unaware until black washed over their vision. A sudden brisk wind swept through the area, but if anyone was there, would have thought their mind was playing tricks. It was because Meiko, who wore a red fishnet shirt, a vest that remained unzipped and thus allowing her breasts to be threatened of exposure, and a red leather skirt with knee-high red stilettos, disappeared among the white wind, along with the two children she had abducted.

=0=0=

A soft moan echoes inside the dark room of a haunted mansion far away from city life. Len opened his eyes, looking around. He felt cold for some reason, and then he began to panic. He was in some strange room.

"Rin?"

"L-Len...?"

Len turned around, only to see Rin crawling towards him over the mattress that was on the floor. Rin was crying, and he held his sister close. "Rin-chan, are you okay...?"

"I'm fine now... with you awake... we... we were kidnapped..."

"By who?"

"I... I don't know... I woke up, and I'm in this outfit..."

Len blushed a bit, now that he got a better look at his sister. Around her upper chest, covering around that area was a black strap of fabric. It felt like silk... plus the color texture was dark blue or black. The dress was gone, and now she wore a school girl's skirt, which appeared to be sexual in nature. But, Len soon realized why he was cold, and began to blush heavily. He wore a dark olive green poncho, but it only covered his upper torso, and it was split down the front. It only stayed on due to the chain clasp with the glittering oval jewel buckle. A white strap goes around the waist, and attached to it was a dark blue-gray dish towel-sized cloth. Around the back going down the knees was a red cape-like mantle lined with yellow along the edges, and on the back was an embroidered yellow symbol of what looked like a curved cane or pole, with two black dots along the side.

"Our undergarments are gone Len... trust me, I know," Rin told her blushing brother, even though she was getting a bit hot herself seeing Len dressed this way.

The door slowly opens, and they see the glowing eyes of red. Soon, emerging into the door with the door slamming shut was a woman. They guessed she was the kidnapper. But what freaked them out was that she flashed a wicked smile, exposing sharp fangs... They saw the fangs from the filtering moonlight of the ceiling window.

"Who... who are you?" asked Len bravely, while shielding his twin sister.

The woman either did not hear him, or heard but does not respond with an answer. But, after awhile, the woman's smile faded, and she walked over. She kneels down, and Len and Rin's faces turned redder as they saw the woman's...

"So... you two are twins, hm?"

They said nothing, but tried to move away from her. She frowned and stood up. She then turned around, and opened the door, before pulling in a tray filled with food.

"Eat." She shut the door, and locks it. They hear her walk away.

The two were scared now. They didn't touch the food for fear of it being poisoned. They crawled together onto the mattress, and the thin but warm blanket, and huddled under it, clinging to each other. They may be turning into teenagers in five months, but still, they were locked in a room, had no way out, and the possible means of escape was the roof, and the ceiling was too high for them to even reach.

"I'm scared, Len-kun."

"I know, but I'll protect you Rin-chan, I promise you."

As they stayed curled up together, Len holding his dear sister protectively, they wondered if their parents were looking for them. They want to go home, to escape from this place, but until then, they were stuck here... but he will not fail in protecting his precious Rin. Unfortunately, being imprisoned there for weeks on end, their minds were slowly being broken by the woman who kidnapped them. The young vampire liked a taste of innocent blood such as the two of them, to the point that they slowly became sex slaves to her. Submissive to her will, and unable to leave. But, in a strange way, as long as Len and Rin had one another neither cared what happened to them...

* * *

**File 5D came about when reading some thread forums... about KFG saying that, **"People seem to have a strange fascination with Len having Rin in his lap as he screws her. (Insert smiling blush here)"**. Well... I can't resist making another one-shot of THIS. KFG24, if you are reading this... part of that idea came from that one sentence. Also, I deleted The Hunt of Innocence, and moved it here. Sorry folks if you liked it, but I got tired of prolonging it, that and it seems cursed whenever I would try and finish it... Review.**


	42. File 60, 61, 62

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Haku's Juliette**

Haku smiled sweetly yet that sweet smile of hers had an evil seductive lace to it. Surrounding her on her grand bed were three men. One had pink hair in long side ponytails that looked almost like twirling drills. The second man had short teal cut hair. The third had medium cut locks of silver white hair. And all three men crowded her. The man with the white hair held her hand, kissing her fingers tenderly. The man with pink hair nips at her collarbone and around the shoulder. The man with teal hair nibbles gently on the other side of the woman with long locks of white hair. Clad in nothing more than a short white night gown and black lingerie, the woman certainly enjoyed this wonderful treatment from the three men, who would do anything for her.

* * *

**I'm Pregnant, Len**

On a table by the window was a clock. It was one of those classical clocks with the twin bells on the top. The alarm was not set, but the interesting thing about this clock is that it was... special, to the two people who lived here in this small quaint and cozy home. Some would say they looked like brother and sister because they were so identical sans a few glaring differences (and gender). Of course, this was not the case as they were both friends from childhood, who lived next door to one another. People always said that they would fall in love, and lo and behold they have. And eventually after graduating their schooling years, they had gotten married.

He once said that sometimes life is like a clock. Each second that passes, you grow older, and for each minute, memories are made and cherished, and each hour that passes onward, they become more and more attached to one another. Still... it's nice. Rin certainly loved how the day was, as she and Len left the church, now enjoying their status as a married husband and wife, their friends all cheerful, happy for them, and their parents glad that two hearts found the string of bonding.

"Hey, Len?"

"Yes, Rin?"

Of course, it has actually been only three months since they gotten married, and Rin had this huge blushing smile on her face.

"I have a surprise for you Len," she said. Len turned around, held her close, and kissed her in a passionate manner.

"And what is it, my love?"

"I'm pregnant."

Needless to say, Len had the biggest smile on his face, and the thought that kept running through his mind, as he celebrates this fact was: He's going to be a father. Yes, life was certainly going to be great, and the two lovers would gladly share life together.

* * *

**Secret Kisses**

They enjoyed it very much. They always had a free class near the end of school, and they would take this time to find a secret spot hidden from the rest of the school. There, Len would have no problem holding his sister against the wall near the open doorway leading to the girls' restroom.

Rin would playfully protest against her brother's actions, but then would openly invite his tongue into her mouth as they locked lips. His hands would glide around her hips, slowly across the small of her back, and she would ball up a handful of his shirt, clinging to him.

They would moan softly, kissing every few seconds.

Small kisses...

Long kisses...

French kisses...

Doesn't matter how they kissed. Len and Rin loved the secret time they have with one another.

And they loved Secret Kisses.


	43. File 63

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Children of the Moonlit Forest**

We can clearly remember what had happened to us. The woman with teal hair having kidnapped us... We can easily remember that horrifying night. Our mother tried to stop her, but she was killed. We both knew that this woman and the man was not our real mother or father but we dare not say anything as they raised us. But we secretly had the urge to murder them.

And when our chance as come... we did. Butchered our "father" with the axe, and sealed our "mother" into the brick oven, the steel door locked, and we stand and listen to her pained screams until we hear no more. We are covered in blood, and yet we do not care. Call us insane, but we did it to avenge our real mother... only now the two of us wander the forest in search of our real home.

Only then can we feel at peace.

* * *

**Oddly enough, today (September 20, 2009) I saw the vids of Moonlit Bear and its answer song, and realized how similar this was to that. Oh well... I liked it anyway to make any unnecessary changes.**


	44. File 64

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Len's Dilemma**

"HOW IN THE HELL DID I END UP PREGNANT!?" screamed one Kagamine Len one morning, which had also alerted the rest of the house hold.

"Sekai you bastard!" Len shouts, attempting to throttle the blushing and embarrassed half Japanese/Egyptian singer. Of course, Len was held back by both Kagamine Rin and Ishtal Rin.

Sekai's sister glared at Len. "Now Len, stop it... you'll cause harm to yourself."

"But... but..." and cue the light waterworks.

"Uh... not to be a buzz kill, but how in the world did Len end up pregnant in the first place?" questioned Meiko.

"Must be an alien," Kaito snickered, before a boot smacked him in the face.

"Shut up... I'm not an alien..."

"So you're a futanari?"

"Oh hell no!" Len yelled at his twin.

Rin just giggled.

Sekai however blushed. "C'mon Len... how was I supposed to know that it was possible in my family to get other males pregnant? Not my damn fault Rin and I are basically the last of our Family Clan..."

And thus started the awkward nine months, before eventually... Len suffers from the pain of childbirth. Ouch...


	45. File 65, 66, 67, 68

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Len's Roaming Hands**

Rin was blushing, and her breath came in soft pants. Her shirt was hiked up, and a hand was down the front of her black denim shorts. She was being fondled in her sleep but she let things slide and enjoy it. Rin's body soon shakes with passion as her climax struck her, and when she finally regained her sense after the wonderful thrill coursing her body, she managed to see who it was... and this is how Len ended up in the hospital.

...

...

...

... For the third time this week... and yet every night after Len gets out of the hospital, she returns the favor to the perverted blonde teen.

* * *

**The Family Mart**

It was decided that Len and Rin were to get a job instead of lounge around lazily in their bedrooms doing whatever it is teenagers do nowadays. For the past month, Len and Rin had been shipped from Sapporo, to Tokyo, where their distant cousin, Sekai, ran a corner market store. He was thrilled at being able to see Len and Rin again, that he immediately began to teach them the fundamentals of the job. They were taught how to handle purchases by customers, and payments, operating the cash register, while other times they are given chores such as stocking up supplies in the store, or sweeping up the place.

However, while Len and Rin half minded about owning a summer job forced upon them by their parents, it also forced them to be more secretive about their forbidden romance. While they had the privacy of their mansion, in which one section of it was all theirs (their family was rich), here they couldn't do much that could only be performed behind closed (and locked) doors. In reality, Master and Madam Kagamine have no clue whatsoever that their son and daughter, at the age of sixteen, were pursuing a romantic relationship... with one another.

Speaking of which, there was a knock on the door. The corner market had two floors. The first floor was the store, and upstairs led to the apartment area of the building.

"Len, Rin, time to wake up. I've prepared breakfast for you so hurry up and eat before you get dressed for work," called their cousin who was older than them by five years. The blankets shift before two mops of yellow blonde hair stick up from the covers. Two sleepy sets of eyes glance at the clock, which read 6:30 am.

"Glad we keep the door locked," said Len with a yawn. As he gets up out of the bed, one might take notice that he only wore his boxers to bed. Rin joined her brother, clad in her black nightgown with the pink frills, in getting out of the same bed they shared last night, or rather been sharing since moving here to Tokyo for the summer. It was the only bed, but it was large enough to support the twins, and Sekai hoped they did not mind. They didn't object the first time.

Once putting on his discarded shorts, Len unlocks the door before leaving, and Rin followed after fixing her nightgown, and also putting on a pair of panties. The sleepy teens soon enter the kitchen and sat down at the table, each taking a plate of food their cousin prepared for them, while listening to the small TV that was left on a news channel from across the room in the living room. Len finished his breakfast fairly quick, which were scrambled eggs with bits of bacon and a side of buttered toast, before dumping his plate and silver wear into the sink.

"I'll save some hot water sis."

"Okay Len," she replied, and continued to watch the TV.

=0=0=

The girl with short green hair giggled cutely as she left the store, carrying two bags filled with carrots. Len was looking at the number the girl left him on the slip of paper.

"So, who was that?"

"A girl who has a crush on me, Rin," Len replied, as he showed her the number.

She giggled, before taking it and placing it in the drawer under the counter.

"Now my dear brother, you wouldn't even dare of breaking a certain girls' heart now, would you?" She gave him a look, with that coy smile crossing her lips.

"Nope. I'm loyal to that certain girl, and would never look for another."

Their cousin watched this from where he stood, before he continued to put the milk in the dairy aisle of the refrigerator. Because of this, he did not see the two look to him, before sharing a silent kiss.

"That is good, because I would have to kick your ass if you dare cheated on her for another," Rin told Len, and Len caught the hidden meaning of her saying. He gently brushed his hand along her backside, and Rin smiled sweetly, before smacking his rear with the broom.

"Hey, stop that," Len said. Rin giggled.

"Now Rin, stop hitting your brother with the broom and finish sweeping the floor," Sekai said when he looked over, finished with his task. Okay so he had one more, but it was a glass bottle filled with chocolate milk that he was now taking a sip from. Who's going to know, truly?

Rin returned to sweeping the store, as Len sits back on the stool, and his eyes drift to the small TV that was on in the small corner of the counter next to the locked display of adult cigarettes. Sekai told the two that he was going to leave the store in their hands for the next two hours as he had an errand to do for his sister who lived four blocks from the store. Len and Rin only nod as Sekai soon got his shoes on, and headed off, leaving two teenagers alone in the store on the Sunday afternoon.

Rin headed over to the door, and flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSED while locking it, and then looked over at her brother with a wicked smile, one that had Len raise an eyebrow.

"And just what are you up to, Rin?" Len asks in a sweet enough big brotherly voice.

"Nothing, Len," she replied, though she in an un-sisterly way, began to run her hands along his crotch as she moved close to hr brother, now that she was also behind the counter that had a good enough wall to grant them privacy. Len's pants were unbuckled, her pants followed suit, and the two sat there on that large stool hidden behind the wall, lips locked with a passionate flair, while they began to touch one another in such inappropriate ways. But they didn't care. They loved one another. They would sin with each other if only to stay together.

As the rest of their clothes slowly hit the floor, Rin was already leaning against the back counter by the wall, and looking back at him with a blushing smile. Len stood behind her.

=0=0=

However, if there was one thing that Len and Rin forgot, was the hidden cameras Sekai had in the store, so as Len and Rin fell asleep in their bed, Sekai was winding through today's security detail when eh caught hold of the times of three and five pm. There behind the counter hidden by the side wall, were his cousins... he blinks. Yup...

After watching the hour and a half of adult action his cousins displayed unaware of the store's security camera, and then the two returned back to work as if nothing adulterous ever happened, Sekai stopped the tape and ejected it, before shelving it away. "So I'm not the only one who does his own sister," Sekai thought, remembering the fun two hours he had with his twin, the "errand" he had to do.

In the bedroom, Len and Rin held onto each other, but under the covers speaks a different story altogether. By the time morning came, Sekai was just getting ready to head downstairs as Len and Rin shuffle into the kitchen.

"Good morning Len, Rin."

"Morning," they yawn.

"Now Len, Rin... today I have to leave to see my sister, okay?"

"Okay," they reply, as they take out a bowl each, spoons, and the choice of cereal.

"Oh yes, Len... Rin... next time you have sex, do it upstairs in the apartment," he warned them, closing the door shut. He then giggled to himself as he walked down the stairs, missing the shocked looks Len and Rin made.

* * *

**Never Peek on Girls**

Len and Rin did their best to ignore the screams of pain coming from the two perverts named Kaito and Gakupo. They knew who it was that was once again beating the living hell out of the two. All cuddled up in the hot sauna of this outdoor private bath, Len and Rin had no need to do the things that Kaito and Gakupo do. In fact, Len doesn't even have to peep on his own sister... she allows him to peep on her almost on a daily basis. Call it what you like, but Rin actually gets a bit of a thrill knowing when her brother's eyes wander across her naked body.

The two wince when they heard a particularly loud cry of pain coming from Gakupo. They didn't wish to know what Meiko did to the poor samurai... which was having a large eggplant shoved right up the ass. Ouch. And Luka was recording all of this on a video camcorder, grinning at Kaito who was strung up like a piñata on a nearby sturdy bonsai tree with the use of his own blue scarf.

* * *

**Loli/Shota Predator Kaito**

Kaito wore a long blue scarf, a blue and white coat, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. He had blue hair, eyes, and blue-painted fingernails. Plus, he was currently stalking a group of kindergarten kids walking home from school. Three girls and one boy, and the pervert was in heaven... undressing them with his eyes... until he lost sight of them. He looked around, until he saw them at the playgrounds... stripping their clothes and playing.

Of course, its summer, and the temperature was 103 degrees and the play dome was relatively cooler than outside. That gave him a nosebleed that knocked him out. Sadly, when he woke up... he was in prison. As for those kids... no one that they (Miku, Len, Rin, and Haku) were secretly evil... luring unsuspecting guys like Kaito into doing something that ultimately lands them in prison. The next guy that found himself in prison had black hair, and wore glasses.

* * *

**Been sick... still sick... trying to get better. Updates will be extremely late until I can get rid of this bad cold I got. At least I don't have the flu or anything like that, or strep throat.**


	46. File 69, 6A, 6B, 6C

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**What's Jin Ping Mei?**

"Meiko-chan, what's Jin Ping Mei?" Len and Rin asked the brunette.

Meiko spit out the sake she was currently drinking all over a poor unsuspecting Gakupo, who unfortunately began to choke on his eggplant salad he was eating. The wooden stick Kaito held to dig into his ice cream snapped in his hand, Miku bit too hard into her leek that her tongue began to bleed a bit, and Luka snorted milk out her nose in shock.

"Where the hell did you learn those words?" Meiko questioned them in a demanding voice.

"The internet," replied the two five year olds.

Insert facepalm here.

* * *

**The Mystery of Luke**

"Rin! C'mon! It has been a month already.... can you please stop playing that game now?" Len complained, though on the couch, his sister was playing on a DS handheld.

"But Luke's so sexy..." Rin whispered with a fangirlish giggle.

"Never knew you were a cradle robber," Len said with the narrowing of his eyes.

Rin glared. "Fine... so I may be older than Luke but I'd still love him all the same."

"But..." Len just sighed, giving up on trying to break his sister's habit of the Professor Layton game, "we need to start singing soon... you know MASTER is forgiving until his temper flares off."

Rin looked at her brother, then at her game, before sighing in an almost depressed manner. "Oh fine," she huffed, saving her game since she had completed yet another puzzle, before turning it off.

Elsewhere, Akita Neru seemed to have also discovered the craze of the game, and was fangirling over Luke as well. What happened was that she was tackled to the ground by a girl with long black hair who began to choke Neru, stating quite loudly that Luke was hers and hers alone.

* * *

**RAPE!**

It happened... quiet suddenly for Kaito. He was minding his own business, and then all of a sudden he was jumped from behind by Len, who quite loudly proclaimed the word "rape."

* * *

**Carrot Cake and Vanilla Soft Serve**

If there was ever a time Gumi and Kaito liked spending time together, it was when they are able to share two treats that actually went good together: delicious sweet carrot cake and vanilla ice cream. Though, since they didn't have any ice cream bought from the store, soft-served worked just as well. I mean, after all, it's just a yummy treat.

* * *

**Kisa's starting to get me addicted to Professor Layton... I don't know wether to go D: or :D...**


	47. File 6D, 6E, 6F

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Len's Thunderstorm Cure**

If there was one thing that Rin hated was when a storm came rolling through the area... most likely severe weather. Rin never was much of a fan of stormy weather. So she can handle light rain, but when it starts to thunder she stays inside. But she absolutely hated it during the dark hours of the night... like tonight. And just as their parents left on their anniversary...

However, for as long as Rin can remember, she would always sneak off her bed just to curl up next to her brother. The first time however, was when they were five years old. Len was brave during such nightly thunder storms, and opted for a cure to Rin's little fear. And thus, whenever it stormed during the night, she would come to him, and she would seek warmth and comfort in his arms, under his blankets, surrounded by his love.

But tonight... this storm was powerful enough to knock out power. So, once again, she seeked for his comfort and his "cure"... Tonight however, was something that changed completely between them. So under the cover of the dark room, briefly illuminate by the flashes of lightning outside the blind-covered windows, Len and Rin made out with one another. Len said that he was hoping to cure her of her fear of thunderstorms, but Rin allowed him to. Especially since he was taking her virginity...

However after this experience, Rin never felt so close to her brother in her whole life. And in a way... she was glad this happened. She would gladly wish for the same experience again...

Len thought the same way...

* * *

**Gumi's Secret Ambition**

Every Vocaloid had a certain thing that reflected upon them. Meiko had a taste for sake, Miku with the spring onions, or leeks. The Kagamines enjoyed bananas and oranges a lot; Luka liked fish that sometimes her diet always had an entrée that involved tuna fish. Gakupo, her big brother, desired the eggplants, though sometimes people consider him a pervert since eggplants have a meaning. She on the other hand liked carrots. A lot... then again, no one knew her secret ambition was to kidnap the world's supply of carrots and store them all for herself...

* * *

**A Hate-Love Relationship**

It was always the same for everyone else whenever Len and Rin start fighting. But somewhere along the way, their fight escalates into something akin to pre-sexual foreplay/kissing. Everyone was used to it but Gumi, who was only concerned about Len and Rin's relationship tying them through blood. Then again... Len and Rin haven't had sex yet...

* * *

**o3o REVIEW PLEASE?**


	48. File 70, 71

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**The Progression of Things**

Hello. I'm Haku... and this is my brother Dell. You see... we weren't always like this: kissing, and making love. No... Before then, we were merely brother and sister, and we did care for one another, despite... I being a bit of a hitter on the sake, and my brother would always do some sort of work-related project on the computer. Just wished Dell wouldn't smoke as much. One day when we were a bit younger, I caught my brother actually... uh... well, let's use the term choking the gecko. Yeah... Dell was a bit mad that I walked in on him, but how the hell was I supposed to know Dell would be doing that? Anyway... since I had been in several failed relationships, let's say my self esteem was a bit low. Dell however apologized while putting his boxers back on since he realized I had begun to cry. But another part of my mind wanted to know what Dell was doing. Hey... blame me for not knowing much about the opposite sex! I asked, and my brother blushed... a discussion soon turned into physical contact... but as the months went by, we slowly began to get closer and closer, and more open with the other.

Then I decided to ask what kissing was like. I mean, sure Dell had given me kisses once and awhile but they are like friendly kisses, a kiss one's older brother would give a younger sibling. As soon as we kissed mouth to mouth, I felt this brush of electricity surge through me. I liked that feeling. I don't know how we done it, but somehow we had begun to claw at one another through the clothes we wore. Eventually, we stopped before we did something we both regret. But, more months gone by as we would begin, er... more adult activities, uh, until we both couldn't hold back our emotions. We no longer saw each other as siblings, but as lovers. I loved Dell very much. And that night when our hearts exploded from the overwhelming emotions and forbidden desires that clawed at our souls, I finally say with no regret that I enjoyed it. Especially since both of us, not just I, were in failed relationships... we were right for one another. I loved him, and he loved me. The sex was great. The forbidden and guilty pleasures that it brings lifts my heart with sweet sensations.

Of course, as much as our love making brings us the comfort and the pleasure to put us both at ease, I will soon experience another sensation...

Childbirth...

* * *

**A Strange Yaoi Pairing**

Strange how I felt attracted to this strange boy with dusty brown hair in blue shorts, buttoned top coat. Which once was taken off would reveal the crisp white shirt he wore, that short tie, and the pant suspenders. But he looked just as cute with or without that blue cap of his. I felt at ease with him, and the two of us have been together for quite awhile. You see, we met at a chance encounter two years ago, both of us feeling misery at the time. I had just been crushed because of a one one-sided love I had for someone who in the end never shared the same emotions with me and this handsome boy lost his girlfriend to some guy.

When we ran into one another on that cold rainy day, I introduced myself as Len, both of us shielded by a nearby gazebo. He introduced himself as Luke. I'll admit... being fifteen at the time, while he was a year younger than me, would look strange. But the two of us hung out ever since that meeting. Luke left to see the world on his own, saying that he needed to get his own independence from this Layton fellow. I on the other hand had my family the Vocaloids, but even I wanted some independence of my own... especially since my sister Rin was in love with Kaito, and I could never love her the way I wanted to.

But that was two years ago, which in that amount of time I was once again alone. We both got along great, and then I wanted to be more with him, but I feel that I made a horrifying mistake when I kissed him. He was shocked at first, but quickly calmed down. Then he left in a hurry... sometimes I even wonder why love exists. I still miss Luke... but his sudden departure after my attempted kiss had told me that Luke was not the same... way... as I. I always came here to the gazebo in the park ever since Luke left my life, my heart aching terribly.

But today would be different for me, because as I fingered the gun in my hand to just end my misery, someone stopped me. Luke stopped me from committing suicide. He had came back because he needed to think perfectly clear about what he felt, I the emotions he had for me were right to him. It took him two years, which I learned Layton needed his help again for something. Luke was yelling at me, calling me an idiot for even thinking about suicide. I felt very bad inside now that I saw the tears that welled in his eyes. I too began to cry when he said that he loved me, clinging to me all the while.

That day, Luke came back in my life, and he had also stopped me from committing a terrible mistake. I would be then chewed out and yelled at by my sister Rin, and the rest of the Vocaloids because of what I attempted to do, but eventually life returned. Only, Luke and I stayed together. I even met that Layton fellow. A mystery-solving guy, in which would explain the form of manners Luke, expresses.

Heh...

* * *

**I wonder how Kisa would react reading my Luke/Len oneshot... **o__o;


	49. File 72, 73

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. Beware of yaoi scenes... o_o

As of June 4, 2012, uncensored content of this chapter is posted elsewhere.

* * *

**Green and Yellow**

The door opened.

"Len, Mikuo! We came back and brought souvenirs!" Rin shouts. In the living room, Len and Mikuo were on the couch, playing on the Wii when Len's character lost the last life, thus ending the game with Mikuo's character, Wario, to win.

"Hi sis," Len responded back. He set the controllers down as Mikuo watched Len hug his twin sister.

"Why did you have to get sick? You missed the fun," Rin said.

Len only shrugged.

Mikuo smiled to himself as yesterday's activities between him and Len came to mind. The next time Len ever got sick... he'll pivy to play Nurse for the boy. A wicked grin crossed his face, but disappeared before anyone else could see it, as his sister Miku came in carrying several bags.

"Hello dear brother," Miku greeted Mikuo, as Mikuo helped her with her burden, "I hope it wasn't too boring for you here."

"No, Len and I had lots of fun once he got better. Trust me," he said with a smile.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Miku with this slight grin.

"Oh... just a fan who thought she would woo me with a picture of her naked," the teen replied to his sister, "got rid of it before Len could see it."

"Oh good... we don't need Len to become a pervert," said Miku as she leaded out to help Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo bring in the suitcases. Mikuo however knew differently. Len was already perverted... just only to him.

* * *

**Accidental Kiss...?**

Len and Rin wondered what would happen if they pushed Gakupo and Miku together. The mischievous young kids then would set out to prove their theory of a kiss occurring. However in the end, they did shove Miku and Gakupo so that their lips would meet (in which Miku fell, Gakupo caught her, and their lips met that way). However, both were disappointed that they didn't truly kiss... still... they thought they saw them kiss for a moment, but the two would brush it off, Miku thanking Gakupo for catching her, and then they went on their way again.

* * *

o.o **Review please?**


	50. File 74

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Vocaloid Blotter**

A mini-series of "reports" as seen on this website and inspired by the Headlines segment featured on The Jay Leno Show (and before Jay moved to 9 PM, The Tonight Show). Some are re-worded while others are completely made-up.

=0=0=

FOR SALE: Kagamine Twincest Pictures. Come meet the uninteresting fellow by the Sapporo High School behind the dumpsters. To find this gentleman, he will be wearing a blue scarf.

=0=0=

POLICE BLOTTER: 9:34 AM. Ice Cream Bandit was seen robbing the Häagen Daz Ice Cream Mart. Subject has blue hair, wears a long scarf and his nipples are censored by white stars. Police are advised on using Hot Air Guns when attempting to arrest this man.

=0=0=

BE ADVISED: A pervert is on the loose. All women, girls, and shota are advised of a man with purple hair stalking the public bath houses and hot springs.

=0=0=

FOR SALE: Hatchune Miku. ¥20.

=0=0=

12:34 PM. Kagamine Len was sent home for cross-dressing in school, trying to be his more popular twin sibling, Kagamine Rin. The reason for this was Len was hoping to beat up Shion Kaito, an upperclassman of Sapporo High. However the plan obviously did not work when Kaito proved how much of a pervert he was by trying to initiate sexual relations.

=0=0=

LOST: Slave. Name: Ng Ronald. Likes: Unknown. Dislikes: The girl who owns him.

=0=0=

FOUND: Slave. Name: Ng Ronald. Found by: Kagamine Len. Reason: To use when escaping fangirl traps.

=0=0=

POLICE BLOTTER: 4:57 PM. Someone called 911 to report a robbery. Police came to the scene. Turns out the blonde ditz was holding the stolen property all this time, which turned out to be her cellphone.

=0=0=

POLICE BLOTTER: 3:30 PM. Subject is causing chaos in school. When police arrived, a construction machine (Road Roller) was destroying the Computer Lab. The arrested convict turns out to be sixteen year old Kagamine Rin. She claims the printers are broken; one had a broken cartridge, and is unable to print out her homework. The rest however were in perfect condition until flattened by the construction machinery.

=0=0=

8:13 PM. Hatsune Miku is going all psycho over a fan who continues to stalk her. This fan, who shall remain nameless, continues to take pictures of her when she least expects it. However the perpetrator has left behind one vital clue for police who continue to search for the stalker: a long blue scarf. Other found items were a broken pair of glasses and a single strand of short black hair.

=0=0=

FOR SALE: Roda Rolla. Has been used in the deconstruction of Sapporo, Hokkaido, during an attempt at reconstruction. For sale at a low price of ¥2,000

=0=0=

FOR ADOPTION: Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin. Seven years old twins. Will sing for you, and perform acts of twincest if they catch a hold of doujinshi.

=0=0=

POLICE BLOTTER: 5:37 PM. Shion Kaito was arrested on 90 charges of underaged Vocaloid pornography (Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin twincest). He blames the crime on Tako Luka where it jumped out of the fish tank and started pressing buttons.

=0=0=

FOR SALE: A dozen of Häagen Daz Ice Cream cartons, aged 4 years old. Each carton has had their contents sucked clean, and are left with the sticks. One is missing however, so it's not really a dozen cartons being sold.

=0=0=

7:30 PM. Leeks, Liquor, Bananas, Oranges, Ice Cream, Eggplants, Tuna, and Carrots stolen from Sapporo School Refrigerator and Freezer Rooms. Police also suspect that the perpetrators will be caught because police found writing on the wall, which says, "KAGAMINE TWINS WUZ HERE!"

=0=0=

POLICE BLOTTER: 6:00 PM. Police were called to Crypton Company for a report about a "suspicious Vocaloid". Investigating officer reported it was Yowane Haku.

=0=0=

ADVERTISEMENT: VOCAPET is the next best thing towards owning a real Vocaloid! Adorable, chibi animal-human hybrid, will act much like a real dog or cat, or octopus (Tako Luka VOCAPET, see online for details). Operates on USB Power Plug. Comes with collar, pet brush, leash, 5 gallon fish tank (Tako Luka accessory), and animal treats that comes in an assortment of flavors: Neapolitan ice cream, Spring Onion, Tuna, Banana, Orange, Sake, Carrot, and Eggplant.

=0=0=

2:00 PM. Peculiar man arrested for being peculiar. Man has blue hair and the only article of clothing was a long scarf that naturally censored his crotch, but not his ass. His friend however ran away on a giant eggplant with sticks for legs. How it ran like a horse baffles police.

=0=0=

POLICE BLOTTER: 4:30 PM. A neighbor complained about a teenaged boy, blonde hair, blue-green eyes, about the age of 14 or 15, being seen leaving a house of College Professor Sakine Meiko, age 26. The neighbor said that the boy was screwing the woman who said pervert called a hot MILF, and wished it was him. He was later administered to the hospital because a sake bottle cracked him hard over the side of the head.

* * *

**More to come soon. **^_^


	51. File 75

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Muzzle**

"Honestly, Len... why must you always be like this?" asked Mikuo, with a bit of a sigh, as he ran his fingers along Len's lower back.

Mikuo thought back to the incident which occured late last night while he had dinner guests over, and the terror that Len caused to his dinner guests, forcing thme to leave in a hurry because of Len's terrible actions.

"Len, I know how jealous you get, but seriously, this is getting old real quick. Now... if you are going to behave like that, then we're going to continue using that muzzle."

Mikuo brushed some of his short greenish teal locks of hair from his eyes, as he gazes down at Len. Len's yellow white tail swayed a bit as he enjoyed the gentle scratches, however he hated that he once again was forced to wear the muzzle that not only kept him from being able to bite people, but also prevented him from seeing. Really. The muzzle looked more like something you use when you wanna take somebody hostage. Len mewled pathetically, since he wants the muzzle off. But as long as his master Mikuo kept him in a good enough hold, the furry yellow white menace that wears a tiny little sewn-made yellow tie and white collar would forever remained... muzzled.


	52. File 76, 77, 78, 79, 7A, 7B, 7C

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Kagamine Fan Service**

High School student Kagamine Rin was your average student. She had friends. She liked to hang out at the mall. She also loved music, and she also loved singing. However... she was a bit of a dunderhead when it came to homework since she seems to struggle a bit with difficult homework assignments. However, she was also an otaku. She loved the popular boy, who shared her last name. Kagamine Len. No, they are not related in any way. Rin fell in love with Len two years ago, and always dreams of being with him for the rest of their lives. However, most dreams ended up X rated that such details cannot be shared here... all you need to know is that Rin enjoyed those naughty perverted dreams.

Rin has a secret shrine in her closet, and also a voodoo doll of Len's best friend, Hatsune Miku. Miku was her main enemy in trying to steal her Len. She hated Miku very much. Just too bad the idiot couldn't see her friend Sao holding affections for the green-haired girl. Oh, yes, the otaku thing, sorry... yes, she was a Picture Book Otaku. She keeps pictures of everything deemed important to her... half that collection would involve Kagamine Len in a wide variety of everything. Yes, including that one time she snapped pictures of Len in the boy's restroom... or more so... *cough* his size. Of course THOSE photos will never see the light of day (and never be discovered by her mother Luka).

You may even be wondering what the point of this whole plot is. Well... it's basically a shameless fan service of Kagamineshipping. Who wouldn't want to see Len and Rin together, despite people claiming what they shout out? Or better yet... why not see Len and Rin gaze into each other's eyes, their identical colored eyes looking into one another's eyes, their cheeks blossoming a faint redness and growing hotter with each passing second. And then, slowly, Len would make the first move, leaning closer to Rin, who also seems to tilt forward. They would breathlessly whisper one another's names, and their lips part a bit, then seal with a soft kiss.

A kiss that, once ends, would become more. Soft kisses exchanged between two dedicated souls truly in love with one another. Hell, maybe their mouths would open a bit more to allow their tongues to greet, swapping saliva, tasting one another and loving it greatly. After the romantic moment truly passes, Len and Rin would find their hearts tied together. Hands embrace, fingers entwine, and souls join...

* * *

**Nurse Kagamine**

Now, Len loved his sister very much. He really did. Sure, they would fight over trivial matters, but their bond as siblings was strong. Still, Len could not help but think such naughty thoughts, especially one fine morning he woke up terribly ill, and Rin was taking care of him while their parents were away for a one week anniversary trip. Standing at the door with medicine for his flu symptoms to be treated was Rin, clad in a pink nurse outfit, complete with hat, the thermometer in hand, and that little clip board with a pen tied to one side of the clip-on by a piece of string. If only that outfit wasn't made with a more adult-type of wear...

Now he hated the fact that temptations of the forbidden fruit was causing him to stiffen quite well in his teal blue pants, under the bed covers. Rin however was unaware as she made sure to gauge his temperature, while dampening the wet towellete on his forehead in cold water from the nearby bathroom, and also helped him take his medicine.

"Now Len... don't worry... I'll take good care of you," she said, grinning as she ran her hand along his chest, causing her brother to break into a blush.

"You're wearing that costume is what's making me blush... You DO know that THAT outfit you're wearing was made at a sex shop..."

She giggled, and spun once for him. "So? Live with it Len-kun."

And she walks out of the room once she read the thermometer. His temperature was going down a bit. And the way she left, she put a little sway to her hips, making Len groan that once again, he found himself checking out his sister's cute butt.

* * *

**Mistress Neji**

They always talked about how crime was always a problem here in the streets of Magnet City. However, ever since Mistress Neji arrived, crime was at a low status. Petty criminals stopped performing crimes, while the more desperate ones would continue to do so. However, on the tallest building of Magnet City, she keeps watch. She had long twin pigtails of teal green hair on either side of her otherwise blackish to dark navy spandex-like mask she wore to shield her eyes, with earmuffs over the sides that had three small leek heads sprouting out like wing crests. She wore a cross between a schoolgirl's outfit, and shogun armoring around the upper chest, thighs, and boots with metal leeks embedded on the sides. Not to mention she wore a black green mantle, long gloves up to the biceps, and detached silk sleeves.

Soon she jumps off the statue that was glued to the building, her mantle fluttering against the winds rushing to greet her.

=0=0=

Inside City Hall, the mayor of Magnet City was behind held hostage. Many of the hall's security were subdued and only one foolishly died. The man held hostage had reddish pink hair pulled into long curly pigtails, and magenta-colored eyes. The two that held him under knife point to his jugular was a girl who appeared to be only in her early twenties, wearing a heart-shaped mask. The right side was yellow, but the left side was black, and revealed a demon-eye slit. The near identical male twin wore an opposite-matching mask, and he was keeping an eye on their thugs, and the mayor's younger sibling, who was cowering, frightened for her big brother.

And, just as the Alice of Hearts knew, in came Mistress Neji.

"Ahh, the leek girl... so nice to join," cackled the female twin.

"Let the mayor and the people free, now," Mistress Neji commands.

"Uh, I think not," said the male twin, flinging a jagged throwing knife at Neji, who dodged. The thugs who weren't busy holding the crowd hostage rushed her, but the masked heroine launched a counter offensive. While this occurred, the Alice of Hearts decided to run for it, freeing the mayor, but keeping the girl, Teto, still under hostage.

Once the last of the thugs was subdued, police led by Detective Meiko stormed the building, and the rest of the thugs quickly surrendered but Neji before Meiko could call out to the woman chased after the blonde-haired twins. But, in the end, Neji had once again stopped the two demented siblings, and they were once again being brought to Crypton Asylum. Teto was rescued, and Neji disappeared before Meiko could properly thank the masked woman.

That is... until a month later, a raise of crime in the city once again called her into action. This time, it was to chase down a man who went criminally insane, had a love for frozen treats, and was once her lover... Kaito, or as he was now known in the criminal underground world, Yuki (Snow in Japanese)...

* * *

**Call of Duty: Vocaloid Warfare**

The war around the world continued for several years, however. Man now no longer wasted lives. No, instead they used machines called Vocaloids. Once used as singing entertainment, now weapons of war. It didn't matter where you were from, or which country of origin you lived in: if you were a machine, a Vocaloid, you were now upgraded for war tactics, not singing. There were a few Vocaloids that dare to speak up. They were dismantled and used to create more weapons with their metal components.

Two Vocaloids did not like it, but did not wish to die, like what happened to Miku and Kaito when they refused to fight in the war. Len and Rin, along with Dell and Haku, Teto, Neru, and Gumi, they survived, but everyone else died. And in secret, they would sing, but when they sing aloud, it was during the fighting, during the times gunfire rungs all around, explosions go left and right, and death hits the battlefield. Maybe one day the war will finally end, but, the group of Vocaloids that fight only to survive in this harsh unforgiving world can only hope they can once again sing words of peace.

* * *

**We Die Hand-in-Hand**

Len and Rin held hands tightly. Before them was nothing but the open air and the city life fifty feet below them.

"They will never understand us," Len whispered.

"I know, my love," Rin whispered back.

Len and Rin loved each other very much; however their parents were against the idea that their son and daughter enjoyed incestuous activity with one another. The two teenagers take one step, and leap forward over the edge of the building. Elsewhere in the city, was a basket with a note, and inside was a sleeping baby with matted blonde hair. The baby was left on the doorstep of a local orphanage. And as Len and Rin look at one another for a final time, the rushing air soon faded from their hearing, and sounds soon cease to exist. And eventually, their life also slips away.

...

...

...

He stared down at the two faded tombstones in the cemetery, brushing the few bangs of his hair from his blue-green eyes. Ever since he grew up in the orphanage, all he had to remind himself of his parents was the detailed letter that he kept for eighteen years. He always dreamed that they were still alive to tend to him, to love him, but he also understood that his parents would not be liked by his grandparents. He understood that he was a product of incest, but it did not matter to him. But, Ren wished that things were different. But in the end, it would not matter... As the cold fingers of the wind caress past his face on this month autumn month, he would walk away, promising silently to visit them soon enough.

* * *

**Trick and Treat Ishtal Siblings**

Pumpkins, pumpkins, everywhere...

Each light within each pumpkin glows a different color.

The scent of candy, sodas, sweets galore, waft the air, embrace the senses.

Two siblings in a forest, living alone in a dark forest, giggle and laugh with each victim they draw within their grasp.

Children this Halloween season are told to never go to the forest, but the scent of candy and promises of fun and games lure them into false security...

Until it's too late...

The last their victims would hear, are the cackles from two tanned blonde children, with glowing purple eyes. They would beg to not be killed...

And their pleas would be ignored...

* * *

**Yandere I am Len**

Len smiled.

The room was bathed in the blood of his classmates and the professor.

He smiled an evil insane smile, his eyes shining with bloodlust.

He himself was covered in the spilt blood of his classmates, and the blood that he shared with one other person: his twin sister.

Of course, his sister was very popular in school, while he was picked on, and teased by most of the older students. But, eventually, one's torment would cease, and the pain would explode forth.

In other words: they made Len snap.

Then again... Len was always like this... always angry... he just never had the need to kill until today... and he would continue to sit there, cradling his sister's dead corpse, the knife lodged in her chest, even as the police and military-armed officers arrive to the school.


	53. File 7D, 7E, 7F

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Kagamine Len no Pantsu**

"Len... how the fuck can you look sexy wearing my panties and nothing else!" Rin shouted her face red with a bright blush, and a bit of jealous anger.

"Because I am that awesome!" Len declares, striking up a pose that made Rin slowly losing a battle of wills at wanting to look at Len's crotch, "girls wanna fuck me, and boys do too!"

Just then the door opens. "Hey Len... can you-" His mouth stops working as he stares at Len The blonde boy who wore one of Rin's white skimpy-looking panties turned around, blinking twice. Kaito broke into a heavy nosebleed.

"Say Len... wanna do it?"

Len's response: take a page from Naru off Love Hina and send Kaito flying through the air after his body smashes easily through the roof... and he soon disappears into the distance.

"I thought you said all boys and girls want to tap you good?" questioned Rin... before she realized she's staring at Len's butt.

"Anybody but Kaito and Gakupo... they're perverts."

Rin blinked, before she blurted out these words. "Dance for me, Len."

"... You just want to see my ass move, do you?"

She nods. Len sighed, before closing the door and starts to dance to one of Miku's songs, making Rin giggle pervertedly.

* * *

**Online Threesome** o.o

"Len... what is this about you, me, and an online threesome with some stranger?" asked Rin.

"Eh? Online threesome? Where'd you hear that?" the male Kagamine questioned his female twin.

"Some guy named exemaverickhunter sent me a message mistaking me as you," said Rin, now sending a glare at her brother.

"Uh..."

* * *

**A Night with MASTER**

"THE FUCK IS THIS?"

David and Haku both woke up in fright, hearing the shout, and then both pale, seeing a pissed off Honne Dell at the doorway, with Akita Neru, Kasane Teto, Kasane Ted, Kazamine Retsu, Kazamine Sen, and Hatsune Mikuo crowding behind.

"Uhh... it's not what it looks like?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

Dell pumps the shotgun he had in his hands, making the man's eyes widen in fear as it took aim at his head.

* * *

**November 21 is Yowane Haku's birthday... just a reminder.**


	54. File 80

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**A Strange Little Tale**

This little story begins with a girl with teal-colored pigtails who was known as Hatsune Miku. Miku-chan was tasked to go shopping in Magnet City, a nearby city which housed a market to rival Tokyo. Of course, that's only because her house mates were too lazy, either drunk on sake or alcohol, or is too busy with that damn cellphone. She left early that morning, carrying an extra set of clothes in a shouldered knapsack, along with a box-lunch for the ride. Hey, you can never be too careful; Magnet City does house a crime syndicate. As she set out from her home of Sekai, she soon spotted a little girl with blonde hair, and she was crying to herself by the river.

Miku, always helpful to those in need, walked down the short slope off the road, and up to the girl. "Hello there," Miku calmly spoke. The girl sniffled, and warily looked up to meet her eyes.

"Help me," the girl said to her, "These three goons are chasing me because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time in Magnet City!" she exclaimed.

Miku nodded silently, trying to absorb the information. The Girl was clearly exasperated, and looked like she had been on the road for a while. _Yep,_ Miku thought to herself, _she shows signs of being roughed up by the Black Butterfly Gang. I wonder what the hell she witnessed..._

But Miku didn't know that the girl wasn't what she looked to be. Then she noticed the girl was reaching up to touch her. Miku whipped out a long silver leek from out of her pocket, and smacked the hand away with it, thinking that he girl was going to steal her knapsack. Ever since she last got robbed, she always carried a weapon with her at all times.

"What the hell?"

The girl growled. "You little shit! I'll drink your blood one way or another!" the now-apparent psycho screamed. She suddenly dislodged her jaw, her eyes turning red with thirst.

"Shit! You're a demon!" Miku exclaimed, brandishing the silver metal leek like a sword.

"What? No you asstard! I'm a freaking vampire!" She retorted, with a hint of disgust in her tone, "Demons are losers anyway," she mutters under her breath.

"Eh? Vampire?" Miku murmured surprisingly. The girl saw the teal-haired girl drop her guard momentarily and struck. Miku gets pushed up against a tree, and her leek was thrown into the river once ripped from her hand. The vampire's arms keep her pinned, before one hand moves, caressing her shoulder and cheek. Miku was now starting to blush.

"You know," the girl with the large black bow in her hair said, "you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever gotten to suck off." She licked her lips, and Miku heard an aroused moan escape the smaller, yet stronger, girl/vampire.

"E-eh? What?" Miku muttered as she struggled to break free from the girl's grasp. Here she was, having her neck licked by a ferocious, yet cute as a puppy, blonde girl who wore a large black bow in her hair, and she was about to get her neck bitten. Suddenly, her eyes met with the vampire's glowing eyes for a brief second.

"Beautiful..." the blonde vampire said, as she leaned in to touch Miku's lips, and then lock with a dominative passion...

Kagamine Len awoke from his bed. Dazed and confused at what had gone on to stop that wonderful fantasy, he looked around his room. Let's see, the alarm clock had clearly not woken him up, and nothing seems amiss so no burglary while he was in dream land. He moved ever so slightly, until he felt something wet down under the covers.

"God fucking damnit," Len breathed, before lying back down again, as that wet feeling was also warm and sticky.

* * *

**Guess what happened... **XD


	55. File 81

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**The Three Perveteers**

Kaito and Gakupo were sitting across from a man who wore a business suit, a pair of glasses, had dark short hair, and seems to have a dark gray literature book in hand (though currently closed shut). The man whom the two were seeing went by the name Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"So, you wished to talk to me about something?" the man questioned the two before him.

"Yes," Kaito responded, as Gakupo slides a picture before Kiyoteru, who picks it up to gaze upon the image of a little girl wearing a schoolgirl uniform with a red backpack, and was playing with two world-wide known teenaged singers Len and Rin, "as you can see in that photo... she is one of the newer girls, as are you. However... she is more accepted due to being cute."

"We're asking you to join us," Gakupo speaks up, "as the third member fo our little group. No more shall Kaito and I fail... with you in our ranks... we'll succeed."

"Hm... and what do I get out of this?" questioned Kiyoteru.

"Panty raids," said Kaito with a perverted giggle.

"... Deal."

On that day, the Three Perveteers was born... and also defeated in the span of twelve hours that involved a pissed off Rin, Miku, Meiko, Luka, Gumi, the Roda Rolla Battlebot, explosions, painful beat-downs, nosebleeds, and a scene with Len saving Rin from getting molested and avenging her "stolen innocence". All the while Yuki was busy coloring her coloring book and playing Dollhouse with Teto, Haku, and Neru, never knowing what was happening outside the apartment complex and within city limits.


	56. File 82, 83, 84, 85, 86

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. I however do not own this song mentioneed at the bottom of this chapter. Kentai does. I just made the fanfictional plot to his song.

* * *

**A Random Event**

David walked into his bedroom, dropping his bookbag onto the couch, only to realize he wasn't alone.

"Sheesh... Len, Rin, the two of you need to quit it with this constant sex thing," the young man told his two Vocaloids, "You guys fuck in my bed, on my couch, in the kitchen, and the bathroom. It's really making me jealous since I'm still single."

The answer to their Master was the form of the middle finger as Len continues plowing his female twin.

* * *

**What The Hell Is Sleep Fucking?**

"What?"

Sekai gave Meiko and the others an annoyed glance.

"As I said, they are not just sleep walking, but they're also sleep fucking."

"Are you making this up?" questioned Len and Rin's mother, Meiko.

"No I am not. Sure, sleep walking is a known thing in medical standards, but the concept of sleep fucking is something entirely different. They are in a sense sleep walking but in their sleep walk your children well..." He trails off. The adults got the message though.

Kaito sighed to himself, wondering just what can be done about this. Meiko voiced his thoughts for him however. And as Sekai thinks about what can be done, in the lobby of the family clinic Len and Rin were reading from music-inspired magazines while their older sister Miku kept watch on the two. Soon, she looked up as mom and dad, and Aunt Luka came into the lobby. Len and Rin also looked up, setting down the magazines they were reading.

"Mom? Dad?"

"It's okay Miku, honey. We're heading home, okay?"

"Can we stop by WcDonalds?" asked the twins.

Kaito nodded with a polite smile. "Of course, children," he says.

Miku wondered what was going on, but would soon learn of it three days later when the adults were gone, when she hears a noise from Rin's bedroom, and investigating, would find the twins... going at it in their sleep.

* * *

**A Short Conversation**

"So… how's things been for you?" asked Kaito.

The blonde sitting across from him shrugs. "I'm getting a bigger fanbase now," Leon replies, "Sonika got a new wardrobe look now. What about you?"

"Oh, I won a sex contest once. It blew my mind, as well as my dick," Kaito told Leon, gulping down his Oreo ice cream milkshake. Leon spits his drink in shock, a bit of the soda coming out of his nose.

* * *

**RADICAL PAINT!**

Kagamine Len was blushing, and so embarrassed that he was hiding his red face from everyone else. He had NO IDEA that Master David was going to turn this into a super sentai-type internet anime. Not to mention he looked shotalicious in the Bousou Costume that was pegged as his "anime girl transformation". Another thing he was embarrassed about was the fact that in his "final pose", his crotch can be visible in the swimsuit. Miku was too busy enjoying cookies to really notice... Meiko had a massive nosebleed, Kaito was fapping under the table, and Rin was blushing while also looking over past Miku to her twin.

* * *

**Leave A Message After The Beep...**

Miku finally closes her cellphone shut, as the tears emerge. She missed her boyfriend so much... Their argument was a week ago, and she was lonely now without his warmth, his comforting arms around her as they sleep together. She wanted him back...

Elsewhere in the snowy city, Miku's boyfriend walks into his apartment with three grocery bags, and sets them on the kitchen table that fuses to the living room, as he presses the button on his answering machine. As he grabs the last bags, he hears his girlfriend's voice pleading to him. He looked at it, as it beeps; playing the next message. Then he was introduced to his girlfriend's wonderful singing voice.

She was such a great singer. People loved her melodious voice. All their friends say that she had the talent to become a singing diva Popstar in Sapporo, and he was proud to support her. He sits down and listens to the song, as his vision gets a bit blurry with the tears that make themselves known. By the last message, Miku whispered...

_END OF MESSAGES_

The park isn't that far from his residence...

=0=0=

Miku was sitting on the brushed bench by the frozen pond, crying to herself.

"Oh Daisuke... please hear my voice," she whimpers.

She wanted him back...

Daisuke rushes down the hill, spotting his girlfriend. She was all alone, and he can hear her cry. It made his heart ache painfully.

"MIKU!"

She looks up, brushing her tears away as Daisuke runs towards her down the salted steps, and up to her.

"DAISUKE!" She ran to him, and his arms encircle the crying girl.

"I'm sorry, Miku... please..." Daisuke murmurs, holding the sobbing girl closer.

"Daisuke... I want you back..."

"Miku-chan... I'll never again fight with you. Please, forgive this fool for breaking your heart..."

Snow begins to fall gently. Miku looked up, her cheeks red, eyes red from her crying. She was cold. Daisuke leans down, and the girl tilted her chin up, as their lips lock. After their kiss, Daisuke leads her back to his apartment, since she lived halfway on the other side of the city. Entering the apartment, he helped his girlfriend to the bathroom, giving her a spare towel and some spare clothes that belonged to his sister that would fit her. He returned back to the kitchen to put some water on the stove to make hot cocoa, when he spots the answering machine.

Daisuke walks over, and takes out the tape and places it inside a cassette case, and stores it away before inserting a new one into the old answering machine. He was glad they are no longer split up... he missed hearing her sing.

* * *

**The last story comes from a song after the same name. It's also based of the song, but since I don't have any lyrics for the song: improvise without any. It's sung by Miku, and the person who made that wonderful song was Kentai from Vocaloid Otaku Network (Go Google It since posting URLs in a chapter breaks it up completely). When you have the chance, go to his Youtube page (his YT name is Kentai92) and give his songs a listen to. They are very well-made; especially the song "Leave A Message After The Beep..."** :D


	57. File 87, 88

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Give Me!**

"Ahh, the kotatsu... so nice and comfy. The embodiment of human intelligence," Rin said with a blissful sigh.

"Once you're under one, you never want to leave, huh, Rin-chan?"

Rin rests her head down on the counter top. "Hey, Len-kun, my orange is all gone. Can you get me another from the box?"

"No way! The box is closer to you, Rin!" Len argues.

"Yeah, that is true," Rin replies as she closes her eyes and gives a lazy smile. Then shoots her foot out and strikes Len in the crotch. The blonde male immediately felt the horrific injury to his person, and collapses in a fit of pain, whimpering.

"So what?" she questions Len with an evil smile, "Now gimmie an orange!"

"Ow," Len whimpers, clutching himself.

* * *

**Len and Rin's Sixteenth Birthday**

On this cold wintry morning, a pair of twins woke up Both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and they wore the same plaid yellow and orange pyjama pants and buttoned shirt, only Rin's had white frills lining the wrists, collar, and bottom of the leggings.

"Morning Rin," Len greets his sister.

She smiled in response, and gets up out of bed and walks to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The two of them lived alone, and have always been alone since their parents' murders when they were twelve. They have depended upon one another, and supported each other through thick and thin. They also had help from friends of their mother and father, and a few of their friends, too.

Len walked towards the window of their bedroom, and looked outside to see the city blanketed in snow. A soft sigh escaped his lips, his breath frosting the cold window a bit. "Sixteen," he whispered.

They are now sixteen years old, and though both had one another, their love life was... not all that great. He once dated this girl named Neru, who seemed to be a bit of a gold digger. Plus, she left him when he refused to give her more money for shopping at the mall (she was also a bit of a slut). His sister had failed relationship after failed relationship. Most of the guys had either cheated on her, or in Mikuo's case, sought to rape her when he got intoxicated. Though, he saved her before that happened and beaten the bastard unconscious.

"Bathroom's free, Len," Rin called to him, "I'll head down and start on breakfast."

"Sure, sis..."

She left the room, as Len gazed at her before she left his vision. He then heads to the bathroom to do his morning business. And in the kitchen after crossing the living room from the short staircase, Rin took out several items such as a carton of eggs, pancake flour, a bottle of vegetable oil, and filled the pancake bowl with the desired cups of flour mix, the required amount of eggs, oil, and cups of water before stirring, all while the pans she also taken out during her tasks, were heating up on the lit stove. Once the mix was prepared, she took out the sausage patties, and two small jars of country gravy with ground sausage, and started the mini-bake oven to bake some biscuits. Rin looked out the window, and watched the few light flurries dancing in the cold wind, before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her with a strong embrace. She closed her eyes and leaned into her brother's hug.

"What do you need taken care of, sis?"

"You take care of the eggs, and the biscuits. I'll handle making the pancakes, and cooking the patties," she told her brother, who also donned an apron, and helped his sister make their breakfast. After a small breakfast was made with the prepared items, and the two both enjoyed it, the two shared a shower, and dressed for their weekend jobs.

=0=0=

"Have a nice day," Rin bids the woman as said woman left the counter with the items of purchase. She sighed, and looked at her watch before leaving to take her mid-afternoon break.

"Sis, taking break now?" Len asked, as Rin walked by him marking down old sale items.

"Yup."

He caressed her hand briefly, which made her blush a bit. "I'll man your register."

"You're sweet, Len," she said, walking away (and Len releasing the hold he had on his sister's hand).

"Surprised the two of you have to work. Woulda thought the boss'd give the two of you the day off considering what today is," spoke a voice behind him.

Len tossed the item gun to the man with long magenta hair, and walked off towards the registers.

"Being together is a good enough birthday gift for us," Len told Ted, who shrugged. As he marked down prices on discount items, he looked to his right and saw four girls each take four CDs of an album entitled オトメラブコメレンアイジジョウ (Otomerabukomerenaijijou).

"Two years and they're still popular," Ted sighed, though a hint of a smile was shown.

Len went up to the register, just as a couple of girls came up with some rather lacy items, and Len shook his head at the obvious flirting they were doing. Ringing up the items (and raising an eyebrow at an old CD album that he remembered him and Rin doing when they were fourteen), the girls were on their way, as well as leaving behind their phone numbers to the semi-popular teen pop star.

"And what he hell was that?" Rin spooked her brother from behind, who jumped and had the numbers ripped from his hand.

"Some girls who still find me cute to date," he told her, who merely crumples the papers and throws them in the trash bin under the register counter, "you know... those four girls each had our old CD we did when we were fourteen."

Now it was her turn to arc an eyebrow. "Really?"

Len smiled, which in turn, she smiled as well. The CD was something the two decided to do, at first as a joke, but when a producer had heard their sample song on Youtube... deals were made, meetings, and soon the two realized that people really liked their singing talents, that they decided, with partnership with the Crypton Music Company, to write their own CD. The CD only contained two songs in full version. The first song was the namesake of the CD, and the second song was entitled LiLuLiLa. The next five songs were versions suited from the website Nico Nico Douga, then Karaoke, while the seventh song was song track 1 listed as Another Vocal version.

"Hey, Len?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"I talked with the boss, and asked if we could leave early, since we both have those tests tomorrow at school."

"So we can leave early, like right now?" Len had an urgency in his voice, which Rin knew that tone. Their parents' murders were on their birthday, and Rin knew that he wanted to visit them again.

"Go get our stuff in the back, while I make some last-minute purchases." She eyed the candy section. Len kissed Rin's cheek before doing his appointed task, and Rin walked over to the candy section by the novel section and grabbed two quart containers of gummy bears and gummy worms. Ted chuckled seeing Rin with that childish smile carrying the two quart containers to the nearest free register.

"Rin, I'll ring those up for you," he calls to the girl.

=0=0=

A thirty minute drive later, and both teens arrived to the cemetery. With the car shut off, the two stepped out into the cold, and walked down the rows of tombstones to look for their parents. Rin signaled Len over to her, as she stared down at their parents' graves: Two identical tombstones both with the surname Kagamine. The snow fell all around them, as Len and Rin stayed silent looking down at their mother and father's resting place. Rin reached over, and slipped her arm around his. In response, he entwined his fingers, his hand squeezing hers.

"You think mom and dad..."

"I have no doubt," he cut her off before she could finish that sentence.

"I miss them dearly," she sniffled.

Letting go of her hand, he slips his arms around, the crinkling of their thick winter coats the only sounds made aside Rin's sniffles, as he hugs her. The two stood there, sharing the other's warmth. Eyes closed, with the silence surrounding them, before Len slowly led Rin away from their parents. They will return next year. Helping Rin into the car, he hops in, starts the engine, and soon drives away out of the cemetery towards home... right after making a quick stop at an ice cream shop that specialized in making sherbet cakes (banana and orange sherbet ice cream cakes).

Upon arriving home, Len unlocked the door to their home, as Rin headed to the kitchen to grab the plates and forks, as well as a knife, before flipping back the cover on the delicious ice cream cake, and sliced two perfect slices of it onto two separate plates and then placed the cover back and into the freezer. Len was making sure the heat was switched back on. Hey, it is cold outside, after all.

"Here, Len." Rin handed her brother the plate and fork, before sitting down on the couch. He joins her.

More silence, aside soft chewing, and tinkling of silverware hitting the ceramic dishes.

"So, Len... any girl you interested in?" Rin spoke up, hoping to kill the silence between them.

Len blushed a bit.

"No... I... I just don't know if I will really find the right girl who will love me... and not use me."

"Len," she whispered, her heart yearning for her brother.

She had set the fork and plate onto the coffee table, as did Len, both finished with their desert. She leaned against him, and he embraced her as he shifted to lie down on the couch. Rin adjusted herself so she was lying on top of him. Rin's eyes closed gently, her head resting against his chest. She felt safe in Len's arms. Ever since her near rape, she was still vary of trusting men when they asked her out at times during school. And Len of course was a bit overprotective of her. But at the same time, she liked it. She loved knowing that Len would do all he would to protect her, just as she would protect him. But at the same time, her heart would ache for her brother, when he felt pain, she felt pain.

Especially when the pain came from that one girl, named Neru. That damned cellphone-obsessed bitch. That day when Len came home late, that day she was very worried for her brother. He broke down when he opened the front door, and she dropped everything to come to her brother's aid, and learned why he was brought to heart-wrenching tears. The blue-eyed teen felt the sides of her eyes tingle with tears beginning to shed. She loved Len very much, but... now she was beginning to question if she could love him more than a sister could love her blood relation.

"You're not alone, Len," she told him, "You have me."

Len had to agree. She was there for him when he was in need of emotional support, especially that day when his life just seemed to die for him. So nurturing, and so caring for his feelings. She loved him dearly as much he loved her. He was indebted to Rin in more ways than one. He often had such what if thoughts when it came to his love life, his own life, and things such as their parents. Fears that would sometime swell up and explode forth, she would help put at ease, help him cope with the dangerous thoughts that would dwell forth. Hell, he knew that he probably would had claimed his own life if he didn't have Rin as his sister. A sister who truly understood him, who understood the things that he enjoyed, what he disliked, and stuff that was personally which others wouldn't know of.

Others but his sister, of course. He only told her his own secrets, in which she in response entrusted her secrets to him. That is how close they truly were in their sibling relationship. Of course he protected her. Mikuo knew first-hand when he attempted to rape her. Nothing short of near manslaughter had the police not pull him back. It was only Rin's cries for her brother that snapped him from his rage, and for the next month, Rin was rarely out of his sight or presence.

"As I have you," Len says in a whisper. Len moved his head, so that he was now staring into the same colored eyes that they shared; a rich crystal blue. Their hearts beat with swaying and foreign emotions. Len subconsciously licked his lips briefly, and he realized that his breathing had hitched a bit. Rin's hand slid up from his left shoulder, and cupped his left cheek, a tender caress.

"Rin... can I tell you a secret?"

"Y-yes, Len?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and remained quite for a bit before he found the words to speak... carefully.

"Is it wrong for me to be in love with you, to... see you as more than my sister...?"

He was blushing. She saw his cheek heat up. To his surprise, her cheeks glowed a tinge red too.

"Len-kun... is it wrong for me to fall in love with my brother? My brother who has cared for me ever since our mother and father was cruelly taken from us?"

"Is it wrong for me to be jealous, when I first saw you with Mikuo-teme?"

"Is it wrong of me to desire Neru dead when she stole your kiss?" Rin countered.

They gazed into each other's eyes, before Len spoke the last question.

"Can I kiss you for real, my dear sister?"

And Rin's response was to dive down, and seal her soft lips against Len's own. Their eyes close, and they actually moan as they bodies flushed with a sense of fuzziness, and sincere warmth that felt very comforting, embracing their hearts lovingly. Rin opened her mouth a bit more, and Len's tongue darts out, and their tongues meet in the center, entwine, saliva swapping, the taste of their desert mixing that Len actually moaned softly. The moan only made Rin cling to her brother more, and Len to wrap his arms around her lower waist, hands clinging with a bit of possessiveness. And when air finally became an issue for them, both were panting from the exciting rush they felt kissing each other. It was a loving kiss that they had seen their parents give each other when they were younger.

"What does this mean for us now, Rin...?"

"Love is love," Rin said slowly, "my heart... it yearns for you. It pains me to see you get destroyed by someone else again... I cannot control who I ultimately love..."

She caressed his face once again.

"Kagamine Len, it is you, who I love. Not only as my brother, but as my lover..."

"Kagamine Rin... my heart will ache to see you in the arms of another man. As selfish as it may sound, my desire to protect you also goes to protecting your heart from becoming fragile again."

His hold increased more and he was surely pressing himself up against her. She didn't want to feel any emptiness between them. She didn't want the gap to widen between their bodies.

"Love... is something that must be cherished. A delicate treasure. You, Rin, are my treasure I wish to protect and cherish. Allow me to protect your heart..."

"I wish to give myself to you, Len... no more... I do not want you to become hurt ever again... I love you, Len..."

Len smiled, tears in his eyes. She smiled back, their tears clearly visible in the other's vision. Their hearts both jerked. Their bodies felt warm, but... it was on this day, at this moment, that Len and Rin ceased to be siblings, and became more. They became lovers. Their souls accepting the other... and more importantly... They now were no longer alone when it comes to their love life.

The bond of siblinghood between Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin broke as they initiated another intimate kiss. And this time, their emotions of love also mixed in with lust. On this night, signaling the end of their sixteenth birthday, Len and Rin gave to each other something they held: their virginity. Their bodies ached with a pain that only went away when they became deeply intimate with each other right there in the living room, before the rest of the night was spent in the bedroom they shared since childhood.

* * *

**The last oneshot was for Len and Rin's second anniversary/sixteenth birthday which was a couple days ago. I know it's late, but I was totally busy. But I got it done. I just hope people love it. Oh please, please leav eme a review. I like to know how people enjoy my zany, weird, and sometimes serious oneshots.**


	58. File 89, 8A, 8B, 8C

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

Perverted content although as of June 5, 2012, they were edited ot negate most stuff. The original content are on AFF.

* * *

**A Naughty Moment**

Soft moans dominate the room they were sharing at this moment. Cries of lust emanating from two people, one of teen age, and the other of young adult. Their minds were in a haze, sweat dripped from the adult work-out, and their breathing was heavy, erratic... the passion was great.

They shared a sloppy kiss, moans shared between them.

"Rin's going to kill you when she finds out," Luka panted, trying to catch her breath once the kiss ended rather quickly.

"Miku-neechan can calm her down," Len said with a pant of his own, nuzzling between her breasts. A soft giggle erupted from Luka's throat, seeing as Len looked a bit childish at that moment with the nuzzling. She wrapped her arms around the naked teen, closing her own eyes.

* * *

**My Sensei is a Lolicon**

_I once had a crush on this cute teacher in my school. His name was Kiyoteru-sensei... and he's a lolicon. I would talk more, however my mommy doesn't like it when I do. Because sensei did something naughty to me, and thus is in prison for it. But I miss him..._

* * *

**Teto's Secret**

It was their secret. Luka and Teto. A secret kept from everybody else that they were lovers. Luka loved being with Teto, despite what others may think of the girl. She didn't care. Teto didn't care. She really and truly enjoyed the fun times being together. And here's a shocking secret: Teto was what you call a futanari. They may have their private times together, but they weren't completely in total secrecy. Luka's pet octopus, Tako-Luka, was always a curious little bugger. She would always follow her master to see where she would disappear to. Of course, you can just see the question mark hovering over her head as she watches Luka perform for Teto.

* * *

**Secret Things Between Us**

"But Len… w-we can't do it here," Rin said with a bright blush on her face.

Her brother just gave her that warm smile that made her insides melt, and her heart all aflutter.

"But who will come to the closed gym building, hm?" Len whispered, already lifting her gym shirt up, "or suspect we're getting so naughty in a gym storeroom?"

She giggled a bit, lifting her arms up as Len took her shirt off, and lets it drop to the side. Reaching behind, Rin undid her bra, also tossing it to the side. "True…"

"C'mon, Rin-chan," Len whispered in a seductive tone.

Rin wrapped her arms around Len's neck, and he pulled her close to his body. She pressed herself against the boy, as their lips closed the gap between them with a heated kiss.

"I need you," Len told her, breaking their kiss.

She moved her hands, until they grabbed the bottom of Len's gym shirt, and also removed it from his body. Rin groaned, as his hands roamed down her waist, as she led him towards the large mattress near the metal crate filled with basketballs. Lying down, Rin gave him a sultry look, and he crawled over top her, and began to leave small kisses along her neck. Then, he moves down, enjoying the soft moans that left her lips.

"Such a beautiful body," he said huskily.

As this continued, outside the storage room two other teenagers were sneaking into the building. Both were twins, and had blonde hair with tanned skin, and purple eyes.

"Sekai... you sure no one will find out?"

"We're perfectly safe, Rin," he soothed his twin. The female Ishtal smiled and kissed the male Ishtal, before Sekai opened the door. Len and Rin stopped when they heard the door open, and looked to see the Ishtals. Len and Rin were stunned at whom were at the door.

"..." Sekai said.

"Wow... never knew you two did the same thing we do," said Ishtal Rin.

Kagamine Rin closed her mouth. "Wait... you mean...?"

"Got room?" Sekai asked, finding his voice, and wanting to ditch his school clothes.

"Shut the door," Len said.

And Sekai did so after dragging his sister into the storage room.

* * *

**Reviews are fun to read. I really like 'em. Thanks for reading and sticking around for my weirdness. **:D


	59. File 8D

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Vocaloid Blotter 2**

A mini-series of "reports" as seen on this website and inspired by the Headlines segment featured on The Jay Leno Show (and before Jay moved to 9 PM, The Tonight Show). Some are re-worded while others are completely made-up.

=0=0=

TALKING OCTOPUS, speaks 6 languages, only ¥50.

=0=0=

**LOCAL CHILD WINS GUN FROM FUNDRAISER**

(Insert image of four year old Kagamine Len with a Marlin Colt-Action Rifle lying at his feet.)

=0=0=

POLICE BLOTTER: 4:17 PM. Police are called when residence heard a man with blue hair and wore a scarf yelling "help". When police arrived at the scene, it was discovered that the man was calling to a cat stuck in a tree that was named Help. Wife of blue-haired man was later grounded for disturbing the neighbors and not taking care of the cat like he promised.

=0=0=

**SHION KAITO ARRESTED FOR MOLESTATION CHARGES**

(Insert image of Kaito battered, bruised, and in prison with nothing but the scarf on his neck.)

Man arrested when he was discovered in the Sapporo Elementary School molesting 4th Grader Kaai Yuki. Man was assaulted by cops, and had a police riot club left up the rear end before he was thrown in prison. Additional charges may apply later, officials report.

=0=0=

**EMILY GETS KEY TO CITY**

(Insert image of Gakupo handing Gold Key to Emily from New York.)

Young woman is rewarded Key to the City for bravely rescuing seventeen orphans from a burning building run by the Vocaloid Adoption Agency, and also rescuing and saving the life of one Hatsune Miku, who is currently recovering, and is in good health, officials report. Also, Emily's boyfriend, Ronald, is proud of Emily.

"Once we get home, we're going to have fun," Ronald tells reporters. Unfortunately, one report took this the wrong way, and collaborated with another question too personal to mention. All we know is that said reporter is in the hospital after being assaulted by an embarrassed Emily.

=0=0=

RODA ROLA: Mangled wreck. For Sale. Also for sale: Used washing machine. Operated only once. ¥1,000.

=0=0=

WANTED: Nakajima Gumi for charges on Witness Intimidation.

**Author's Note:** Oh really? o3o

(Insert image of Gumi with glare.)

=0=0=

CASKETS Buy My Casket and You Will Go to Eggplant Heaven and Meet Gakupo!

=0=0=

POLICE BLOTTER: 3:33 PM. 800 block of E. Neji -- Gakupo at large.

=0=0=

**Man arrested in theft of gun**

Man was arrested for stealing the gun from a police officer when he wasn't looking. Officials have no reason as to why this man had done it.

(Insert image of a wide-smiling Kaito with a thumbs-up.)

**Author's Note:** I don't think he took his arrest seriously... I mean, he's giving a thumbs-up.

=0=0=

**Driving without a license**

Driving a motorized vehicle without the use of a license can lead to charges, and also arrest for disobeying traffic law.

(Insert image of crashed car into tree. Behind the wheel is Tako-Luka.)

=0=0=

**IDIOT ARRESTED FOR BEING AN IDIOT**

It was reported that sixteen year old Ishtal Sekai had placed tape onto the camera store lens, and began to loot everything. Afterward he took the tape off and called the cops to report a robbery. Reviewing the footage revealed the young man used transparent tape, and was easily identified by police.

=0=0=

**Fire destroys go-go bar and leaves 3 men homeless**

Shion Kaito and Kamui Gakupo hunkered just out in the rain yesterday morning while they watched their destroyed go-go bar smolder. The two owners recently allowed a man, Hiyama Kiyoteru, to take refuge at their bar. While busy with their "manly routines" on the internet, Kiyoteru had forgotten to turn off his portable heater upstairs in the bedroom. The cause of the fire was the heater which had overheated, and sparked a fire when it shorted out. The third man remains to be seen since this incident.

=0=0=

**Sake Chiropractic**

Dr. Sakine Meiko. PhD, has been repairing and rehabilitating injuries for 16 years.

- Body Injury Expert  
- Auto/Work Accidents  
- Sports Injuries  
- Children & Adults  
- And Other Injuries and Bodily Ailments

=0=0=

WANTED: Medium-sized dog house for Shion Kaito.

=0=0=

**~ Love Interest Search ~**

**Name:** Luka Megurine  
**Likes:** Tuna, cute men, her pet Tako-Luka  
**Dislikes:** Perverts, tuna haters, people who try to eat Tako-Luka  
**Searching:** Cute guys around the age of 25 to 40; preferably a man who can play the guitar, and goes by the name Kevin Eubanks.

* * *

Enclose spaces where needed.

**Wanted Gumi image:** http : // art12 . photozou . jp / pub / 565 / 274565 / photo / 27317514 . jpg


	60. File 8E, 8F

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Another Random Event**

"Hey Emily?"

"Yeah, Rimi?"

"What are Len and Rin doing outside?"

The girl looks outside, and sees the twins trying to run down Kaito with the Road Roller.

"Nothing much..."

"Ah..."

* * *

**Len's Angsty Teen Novel**

_He opened the door, and his world came to a crashing halt. The unadulterated activity happening between friends grinded to a halt as the four boys and three girls all turned, wide-eyed at Daisuke staring at them, shock evident on his face. However, nothing was worse when he saw her. Hanabi... His girl friend Hanabi, cheating on him with Takeru, a guy who he treated as if they were brothers._

_"Daisuke... it-it's not what it looks like," Hanabi said._

_Daisuke however slammed the door shut to the room, and ran off in a hurry, as his eyes began to tingle with tears beginning to shed forth. His heart was hurting, like a hand grasping it, squeezing the life from it. It hurt so much. He didn't stop running until he reached his room on the luxury train, and slammed the door shut. As for the now dead orgy, the group was redressed, with Hanabi making haste after Daisuke._

What have I done?_ She thought. It started with Shino and Tamara. They were the ones, who started the act, and then somehow, clothes were being shed, and they picked a partner and went on with it. Hanabi was disgusted with herself. She had lost herself in the lust, that she had forgotten that she was faithful to Daisuke. Who she had no doubt crushed his heart. When she reached his cabin, hesitantly, she slowly opened the door. Sitting by the window was Daisuke, and he was staring out at the passing landscape as the train continues on its intended course towards the main city._

_"Daisuke... please... I'm sorry..."_

_"Sorry...? So, I did not just see my girl friend have sex with my best friend? My best friend who I cared for as a brother?" he said in a cold, heartbroken voice._

_Hanabi's eyes were watery. It hurt her just hearing him speak to her in such a cold way._

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Daisuke shouted at Hanabi, facing her. He too had tears streaming down his face, which was twisted with the rage that he was expelling, "Just go back to your real boy friend! And stay out of my life, you slut!"_

_Hanabi's world spun. She ran out of the cabin, away from him, crying. At this moment, she knew deep within her heart, that she had ruined this relationship. Daisuke stood up, and once again closed the door to his cabin. Only with it closed, did he sit back down in his spot, and allowed himself to cry._

=0=0=

Len looked up as he snapped his book shut, looking into the eyes of his twin who had interrupted him from reading his angsty teen novel. The title of the book was Ai to Rasuto: Tīn'eijā no Me (Love and Lust: The Eyes of a Teenager).

"Len-kun..."

"Yes, Rin?"

"You promised to help me with the Road Roller," she said, arms crossed.

"Oh... right..." He set the book down, and gets up from his comfortable place on the large beanbag.

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow that book when you're done reading it?"

"... Sure," he replies.

She smiles, and pulls him from the room towards the garage.


	61. File 90, 91, 92

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Kaito's Second Cracky Oneshot**

"Okay... Kaito... you need help," said Miku.

"What do you mean?" questioned a bloodshot-eyed Kaito.

"You Kaito and this addiction. It was bad enough you said you gave up eating ice cream, but you switched it for crack!" yelled Rin, with her twin agreeing.

Kaito however sat there, as all the other Vocaloids, some UTAUloids, and the Voyakiloids, surrounded the man. Then, he made a run for it with his stash. "Shoot him!" yelled Dell.

"We're not going to kill him!" Luka shouted.

But nonetheless, after several hours chasing Kaito (in which along the way he slithered out of his clothes at one point), he was strapped up, and shipped off to a rehab clinic. It would be two years before the man re-entered their lives, but by then... Kaito was replaced by Hiyama, along with the new cute girl Yuki, and the android doll Miki.

* * *

**Fun Time at the Onsen Resort**

The door opens and closes shut as two siblings wander into their suite wearing dark pink flower-print (Rin) and black (Len) kimonos.

"That was a relaxing day," said Len, as the two made sure their geta were placed by the shoe box before moving across the room.

"I agree. I never thought we'd win those tickets. I just entered us in as a joke."

Len chuckled. "Well we're lucky. I so deserved this break. Glad we don't have too many fans of our music down here in Osaka."

Rin agreed, taking a seat on her futon mattress, before flopping back eyes closed. Len looked over at his twin sister, and smiled. Rin was glowing after her spa treatment. He moved over to Rin's futon, and lay down next to her. She giggled when his hand brushed along hers, before they snaked around her. She laughed a bit as Len pulled her close to his body.

"Len," she giggled. The sixteen year old brother just snickered.

"What's the matter, Rin-chan?" he whispered in her ear, making the girl shiver in delight, and her cheeks warm up. Turning around, she gazed into her twin's blue eyes, before crushing her lips against his. She grips his shoulders, pressing herself against him. The teen rolls onto his back, pulling the girl on top of him, as their lip-locking continues. Soft moans are heard, smacks as their lips part, only to reseal with a deeper intensity.

"Oh." Rin pushes off her twin, and gets up, heading toward the door and opens it, before putting a Do Not Disturb sign on the knob, and then closes it again, doing the locks.  
Len smiles as Rin turns around and sashays back to him, undoing the robe...

=0=0=

The doorknob jiggles a bit, before it's twisted, and the door pops open. Two blonde-haired teenagers walked into a small apartment house. The clock on the wall near the TV read 9:34. Rin yawned, shucking her shoes off at the door before finding herself a spot on the couch, and turning the TV on with the remote snatched off the coffee table.

"That was a good week at the Hinata Onsen Resort, ne?"

Rin smiled. "Yeah, absolutely wonderful," she giggled.

Len slips over, and she looked up as Len descends upon her with a soft kiss.

"You know sis... we should have more fun next time if we go to a fun resort," he tells her.

Rin pulls him back down for another kiss. The kiss would turn into more than a kiss, and eventually, the small apartment is passionate-loud.

* * *

**Frisking Your Twin Gets You Caught**

"Len, we should stop this," Rin said, trying not to giggle loudly as her male counterpart was currently feeling her up.

Then again, Len's shirt was undone, and his tie was tossed away while she was wearing just white panties with yellow stars decorating it, straddling his lap.

Teenagers...

"Oh, who's going to know?" Len asked Rin, a rather devious smile crossing his kissable lips.

But, the door to their room swings open.

"Len, Rin, Master needs-"

The words die on Miku's lips, as Len and Rin had stopped their frisking foreplay and turned to look at Miku, shock evident.

"It's not what it looks like," they tell her.

The door slams shut, and Miku walks away, her face blank, eyes wide at what she saw.

* * *

**Yay... temporary writer's block has diminished a bit. The second oneshot material, I was scouring through Gelbooru for some wallpaper material, when I came across this image of Len and Rin... let's just say that the two are making love and leave it at that. ****My story gets mentioned on Gelbooru by an anonymous reviewer, and someone else leaves a post to this NSFW image of Len and Rin screwing like rabbits saying I should write a oneshot story based on that. So I wrote it, and here you go... the uncut versions of the last two oneshots is posted on AFF. This is a safer version...  
**


	62. File 93

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**PhD in Porn?**

"You have a PhD?" Rin questioned skeptically.

"What's wrong with owning one?" Len asked.

"You're only sixteen!" She shouted, "and still in high school for that matter!"

Len shrugged.

Rin narrowed her eyes as she grabs the PhD, and looks at what it was achieved for... before the paper lowers, her eyes glaring at Len.

"Porn? You have a PhD in Porn?"

"So?"

"You pervert," she snapped, and left the room tossing the paper behind her. He caught it, and looked out his door.

"What's wrong with that?" he shouted out to her.

* * *

**You have a PhD in Porn, Len.** XD


	63. File 94, 95, 96, 97

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Play Dress-up for me Mikuo**

Len giggled pervertedly as he raided Rin's wardrobe closet for more clothes that Mikuo can wear. Not that he was complaining... it's just that his mind was coming up with such odd and kinky sex scenes that involved him and Mikuo.

* * *

**Len's New Girl and Rin's Jealousy**

_I hate it... I hate the new girl. Ever since she moved next door, Len pays more attention to her than me! She even calls Len Len-niichan! No one hordes his attention but me! Len, you backstabbing pedophile!_

Rin was looking out her window, glaring at her twin spending time yet again with the new girl Kaai Yuki, next door. It made her stomach churn, watching Len hug Yuki the way he used to hug her. She walked away from the window in a huff, as she began to plan how she is going to take Len back from that evil loli... by any means necessary.

* * *

**Serial Twins**

They were feared, dangerous, and wanted criminals. They were small-time, of course, and not warranted much investigation in other countries, but here in their home country, the two were devious bastards. They were serial killers. The Kagamine Killers, as they were nicknamed. Another nickname was Serial Twins. They had a love for blood and killing. They couldn't get enough. They had robbed banks before, and three times out of five they nearly got away with their lives intact. A life of crime and sex... but eventually their luck run out...

* * *

**Kaito's Naughty Book**

_The touches... the kisses... that feeling which surges through your body when you touch your other sibling, bodies pressed together, and no clothes restricting access... the warmth of your skin alight with a euphoric emotion as you bask in the glow of forbidden romance that threatens to claim your souls. Here and now, you both are, your hands touching places forbidden in taboo, your mouths ravaged with the other's tongue, moans shared, cheeks flamed with redness._

Eight year olds Len and Rin were blushing, as their innocence was being absorbed into this adult literature they discovered under their mom and dad's bed.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

Len and Rin look at one another, and then blush more.

"Want to read more, sis?"

"Yeah, I'd like to, Len," she replied, scooting closer to her older brother. Len didn't move from his spot, but the boy shifted his stiffy that he suddenly gained. Rin didn't notice this gesture as she was too absorbed into this book they were reading, other than the fact that she was rubbing herself through her cloth shorts she wore.

Can somebody say twincest?

* * *

**Yay... my writer's block on Vocaloid is dead.** XD


	64. File 98, 99, 9A

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. EDITED as of June 5 because of content banning... uncut versions are on AFF.

* * *

**Kiyoteru Rape**

She is evil... I didn't even know why I felt so attracted to her. She was such a cutie. And the things they did, at first they were cute, and it appeared to be a crush she had on him, but now... now the things they did. And then this one time during recess, when she came in, locked the door... oh, the pleasure... it was so good. At first she acted so innocent, saying she once saw her parents doing this and wanted to know what it felt like.

Damn her cuteness, as I couldn't hold back. We did it on her desk. Only AFTER we finished our adulterated act did she make her revelations known... and now I'm carrying this guilt. I can lose my job! Hell, I can go to prison and they'll throw the key away for pedophiles like me if someone finds out! All because of that... that evil manipulative loli! Oh god... I just hope no other man, no matter age, gets caught in her evil web of lies...

* * *

**Len Rape**

Len's head was hurting. He was focusing his eyes as he opened them. He felt resistance around his wrists, and ankles. What the hell? Why was he tied and gagged to a chair bolted to the floor? He heard a soft giggle, a demented girlish giggle at that. His eyes dart to the source of the sound. By the locked door, standing there was Kaai Yuki. The sweet innocent girl... heh, yeah right. Innocent? Len made muffled shouts, but because of the ballgag and the thick rag around his lower mouth (thank god he was able to breathe through his nostrils or else he'd have suffocated), his words made no sense. Yuki just smiled, rather very evilly as she strode to Len. Oh he wanted to jump away, but the chair was nailed to the concrete floor.

"Hi Len-niichan," Yuki greeted her victim.

Back at the house across the city, Rin looked up in a panic. Her shouta senses her tingling: Len's in trouble!

She ran to the Road Roller, turned it on...

CRASH!

Kaito looked over, seeing a Road Roller-shaped hole had carved itself into the wall, and said machine driving off in the distance.

"What the...?" He wondered what had gotten Rin all excitable, before shrugging and returning to devouring his favorite frozen treats. Haagendaz was good by the spoon, but they were even better as delightful candy ball-shaped frozen treats! Oh, he had to remember to praise the ice cream gods later.

Meanwhile back at the garage, he evil loli was havign her naughty way with her captive man, who was feeling os guilty his hormones couldn't stop feeling so good. The garage gate sudden was blasted down. The heavy machinery shut down as Rin, like a ninja, leapt out of the Road Roller's compartment. She was pissed off.

"LET MY LEN-KUN GO YOU EVIL LOLICON!"

Yuki gave an evil smile, who was moving onto his lap. "He's mine."

Rin let out an enraged scream as she ran to Yuki, intent on giving her face a beat down... but got ensnared by a invisible wire. She cried out as she was hung upside down by her ankle. She growled, swinging back and forth on her own momentum, as Yuki continued to rape Len.

Len's look of terror crossed with filthy pleasure, made Rin's heart ache terribly. She reached into her pocket, and produced a pocket knife, which she deployed a zirconium-edged knife, which was capable of tearing through metal fiber-optic wire, and worked to set herself free. Len was crying silently, giving her the incentive to act fast.

She finally breaks free and she was yanked away from Len after rushing to the chained chair. She didn't care that she hurt Yuki as she worked freeing her brother. Once he was free, he sobbed, clinging to Rin tightly.

"Yuki you little bitch!" Rin shouted... but Yuki had disappeared, "let's get your home quickly, sweetie," she cooed softly.

Rin, with surprising strength, lifted Len into her arms, and carried him to the Road Roller, laying him into the chair and tilting it back far. Len was shaking. She vowed to kill Kaai Yuki for traumatizing her Len-kun... by any means necessary. For now, she drove him home, and brought him to her bedroom without the others knowing. He never let go of Rin the entire night he was asleep, and seeing his pained looks in his sleep had made her heart numb with terrible pain.

* * *

**College Sex**

"And remember... no having sex at college," Meiko tells her two children.

Len and Rin, both age 18, merely nod as they drive away from the house, and their overacting mother crying about her babies all grown up.

"Hey Len, wanna do it when we get to the school and locate our dorm room?"

"Sure," Len responds, stopping at the stop light.

* * *

**Juliana's request is done, and as for the college thing. It came from SMWC, where I and a couple of fellow SMWCentralists somehow brought up a minor discussion about childhood friendships lasting into marrying one another. Someone brought up something about the "real magic happening at college". I say "should I mention a sex joke here?" and then... I decided to do something about it. THAT above was the result.** :D


	65. File 9B, 9C, 9D, 9E, 9F

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Curious Experiment**

"I don't know, Rin," Len whispered.

"I... I just want to do what we saw our parents do," Rin told her twin.

Len couldn't say no whenever Rin made that cute pouty face of hers. "Okay, okay," he sighed, as he takes off his shorts and boxers, and sits on the side of the bed, "but I shouldn't be the only one doing this."

Rin smiled. "Sure, sure... scardy cat."

She took off her own shorts, and then her panties. Now both Kagamines were butt naked from the waist down. They started to play "doctor" with one another. However their so-called "experiments" became more as they started to get older... and well, let's just say that Len and Rin eventually started a forbidden relationship together. And their family never knew what the two do to one another when everyone else was asleep all those nights. That is until Rin, at age sixteen, woke up one morning and eventually discovered she got pregnant by Len's seed.

* * *

**Packing Serious Heat**

"Oh my god!" Len and Rin cry out, as they immediately cover each other's eyes and ran from the house in fright.

"What the fuck? Kaito?" Miku whispered as her virgin eyes are unable to take in what she saw.

And oddly enough Meiko and Luka broke into nosebleeds.

"What? Think it's too much?" Kaito asked innocently, as he continued to flex his bouncing pecs.

"You look like you devoured a pound of steroids!" Miku shouted, as she peeked again, and then hid her eyes behind her hands again. Kaito wasn't only packing big overgrown muscles (with white stars covering his nipples)... he also seemed to have packed serious heat... in his tight about-to-burst-free pants.

* * *

**Sparkly or Not Sparkly**

"Vampires should be hot and emo, like Edward," Rin told David.

"Hey, what about me?" Len whined.

"Be quiet, you," Rin told her brother/lover, Len.

"Oh c'mon, Rin..." whispered Master David, "vampires DO NOT sparkle! They do not sparkle, whatsoever!"

"What do you have against Twilight?"

"I don't. I like the book series, but the movies... they sparkle... blood-driven vampires should not sparkle at all. It's just plain stupid."

"Bite your tongue, Master," said Rin.

"I'm sticking by what I say," David replied.

"They're better if they sparkle like you say they do," Rin retorts, using index fingers on the word sparkle.

"They're better off getting ass-raped by the Killing Curse."

"Harry Potter sucks!"

"No they don't! Even if I disagree with Rowling putting Hermione with teaspoon Weasley and Harry with the Lily-lookalike fangirl!"

Len sits there, sighing as Master and Rin once again began to argue with one another.

"I thought I was supposed to get a blowjob," Len muttered under his breath. Rin heard him and gave him a cuff behind the head.

"Later," she hissed, and returned to driving another point at David.

Len face palms. At this rate the three of them won't have their usual threesome, or get to help David double team Rin on the single couch he was lounging in.

* * *

**Rin's Banana**

"Oh my god, Rin... you have a banana dildo!" Miku giggled.

"Shut up, Miku!" Rin shouted, taking back the yellow item of interest from her giggling best friend.

"You must like Len a lot, then," she giggles, as Rin flips the switch, thus making the buzz-like sound stop.

Rin's cheeks flushed red, since she knew what her friend was thinking in this scenario.

"So I wish that Len would rip my clothes off and plow me in my bed. So what? You want Kaito to do the same if he wasn't addicted to his ice cream like a druggie."

Now it was Miku's turn to blush.

* * *

**A Friendship Drabble**

"Hello Master Len," Tonarine Sai greeted her master. Len smiled, closing the door behind him. Sai took his coat and puts it away in the closet as the young man walked towards the living room, and finds his usual spot on his favorite recliner.

"Len, you got mail today, and one of them came from your job searches in Tokyo, from a Honne Dell."

"Oh, a letter from Dell's company, ne?" He accepts the letter, and reads through the mail, smiling as he does so.

"Is it good news, Len?"

"Yeah. It's very good news. Dell's wanting me to go work for his company full time. I can finally stop looking!"

Sai cheered happily, hugging her master. "Oh, it's such wonderful news!"

"A week from today, Sai-chan. That means we can move away from here."

She smiled warmly. Len did as well, and pulled his Vocaloid closer to him.

"Sai... I'm so glad you're still here with me, putting up with me for all these years," Len whispered sadly.

"It's okay, Master Len... I truly do not mind working for you."

"You've been my closest friend since the accident twenty years ago," Len said with a soft depressed sigh.

Sai didn't say anything, except hold Len tighter. She was his gift to him, when his parents and twin sister died in the plane crash. Len was so alone until she came along. As a Vocaloid, it was her duty to serve her master in everything. She was almost like a second mother to Len, or a second close sibling. Len indeed treasured her, and took care of her whenever she had break downs, and Len never took advantage of her whatsoever as he grew up.

"Master Len, should I-"

"No... I just want you for now, Sai," he told her, keeping his strong arms around the young woman. The android just closed her eyes, and accepted his warmth. Len treasured the moments he shared with her, and she did as well. She especially treasured the memory of when they first met, when she knew that they would become friends forever.

* * *

**Yay! Another update... plus I did Meepy's request using Len and Sai.**


	66. File 100

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**A Big Celebration**

"Wow... I reached 100... Whee!" David cheers as he spins around in his desktop chair.

Somewhere in New York, Shimata is busy with life, but ultimate hopes to get more time to chat with his friends (hopefully). KFG and ScarletFoxy may not care much. Meepy may say something, same with Mew-Flynn, and Rightside Reflection. Who knows what kisatchan will mention... then there's witchjuliana12, Masaichu, aisha-tan... and anybody else who's ever stuck around and read all of these odd shorts that's been written up and stuffed into this collection of oneshots.

"Hm... but what else could I write... that doesn't get shoved into MASTER's Folder and left forgotten...?"

Here, David begins to plot, and plan, and thinks about what he can do now that he's reached File 100. Well, for one thing, use less and less of the Kagamines (even though Kyoko likes how he can manipulate Len and Rin into just about any possible scenario imaginable).

"Time to get back to work," David voices aloud. And thus, he resumes his business.

* * *

**This is my thoughts reflected on reaching this far.** :D


	67. File 101, 102

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. This chapter contains very crude adult humor once seen on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno.

* * *

**Straight-Edge Kagamine**

"Really, Len?"

Rin questioned whether or not it was all just one big prank. Or maybe it's to get back at her because she frightened the shit out of him last week with the use of Gakupo's voice emulated on a voice altering program, and using the word shouta over and over and over again.

"Oh, c'mon Rin... you never heard of the Straight-Edge Society?"

"Never in my wildest dreams, Len," Rin responds, "Uh... this isn't some joke, right? You and Kaito aren't taping this, wondering to see my reaction?"

"Nope... I mean it." And he holds out a pair of electric cordless shears to her, "now shave my head."

Here, Miku decides to interfere by spitting her drink out. She heard enough.

"Len? Bald? Baby butt bald?"

And Meiko started to laugh, as she thought of Len walking around with a shiny head devoid of any of his famous locks of blonde hair that most fangirls would get into massive fights with other fangirls across the globe just to get even a small strand of his delicious yellow hair... erm...

"Okay Len, this has to be some sort of prank! Like you'll EVER let anyone cut your hair unless Master David gives us all haircuts. So, where's Kaito so I can kick his ass and take the camera back, huh?"

"Fine, I'll shave my head."

Len stole the shears back, flips the power on... and the first strands that fall from his first cut hit the ground...

=0=0=

David sighed. "Len... wrestling isn't really real. Well, it's partly real, but most of the time they are a source of great entertainment... but damn I never saw a city-wide flock of fangirls swarm the apartment like that before."

Their apartment was being repaired, and until then had to stay at a motel... in the middle of nowhere... with just the clothes on their... okay, ya know what. They lost everything due to fangirls (and some fanboys) stealing everything they had, so they're all butt naked at the motel right now. Len of course didn't respond; he was hit by a tranquil dart that had enough serum to knock down a rampaging, PMSing, Bull Elephant.

"Hey Rin..." Miku pointed to Len who was sitting upright in a couch.

Rin took a tissue she had to wipe a bit of drool that dribbled down the side of his mouth.

"Never knew a girl can hide a tranquilizer gun in between her breasts like that, though," David said, now remembering that event again of Len and the dart gun.

* * *

**A Medical Situation**

"911. Do you need fire, police, or medical?" says Neru at her new job.

_"Yeah... I need to go to the hospital,"_ says the other person at the end of the line.

"Okay, what for, sir?"

_"I... I kind of got my penis stuck in a bottle. It's a large bottle but I got stuck."_

And Neru blinked slowly. "Okay..."

_"It's not a laughing matter,"_ the other guy says hurriedly.

_Hell yeah it is,_ Neru thought with an inner-mind laugh.

_"But yeah... I need to go to the hospital."_

"I'm sending medical over now, sir," Neru says.

_"Oh, and one more thing... can you try and contact my sister Rin?"_

Rin? Where have I- Then she blinked again. "Len? Kagamine Len, from high school? Is this you?"

_"Uh... Akita Neru?"_

"Yeah?"

**Click!**

She hears a dial tone on her headset. Ignoring the looks from her two co-workers at the switch board, she laughs.

* * *

**I'm back... Time for more insanity! The last oneshot comes from a segment featured on **The Tonight Show** called "Dealing with the Public". Yeah, I know I'm a bit weird, but I get oneshot inspirations from anything. If this made you laugh, then my work is done.**


	68. File 103, 104

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**It's a Normal Thing**

David twisted the key in the top lock, and with the latch undone, he twists the doorknob from the back porch, and allows himself into his house.

"Len? Rin?"

No answer.

"Hm..."

He closes the door with his foot, and smiles as his cat Kirara meows at him, purring as she rubs her body against the corner of the refrigerator door. She was begging for fresh food and water. Setting down the ice cream cake he purchased from Dairy Queen (having bought two since one would go to his mother for Mothers Day that was coming up soon), he got rid of the old cat food can that was half eaten (David always leaves the old food outside on the back porch for any stray cats that are hungry), and refills the dry bowl with fresh clean filtered water. With a fresh can popped open and set down next to the water bowl, David took his shoes off and his tie, undoing his shirt to put on a tank top.

Yet another stressful day at work, today. As always, David turns his computer on, though he found it to be on, just it was put in Sleep Mode. The TV is also left on, and currently on channel 21, where it was currently showing a rerun episode of Becker on WGN America. He raised an eyebrow, seeing the sleeves of the Kagamines discarded on the couch and on the two person foot rest. He had a hunch of what he would discover. Heading up the stairs, he follows the trail of discarded clothing, ending up to Len's shirt by the shut door. The door did no justice in muffling the pants and moans that came from behind the yellow and orange door.

He shakes his head, and opens the door. He stares at the two were too exhausted and sweaty to notice Master David had come home from work, as the door quietly closes shut again. He walks back downstairs, writes a note, and takes the second ice cream cake with him as he leaves again.

He's just glad Len and Rin didn't use the pool table in the basement for their recent bout of love making.

Then again, he's used to it.

* * *

**Fapping**

The door opens, and Rin stops at who she sees on the computer chair. "Len...?"

"Leave me alone, I'm fapping."

Rin blinked, looked at Len once more, before closing the door shut behind her and heading back to the living room.

Weird...

* * *

o.o **What?**


	69. File 105

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Len vs. Rin**

"Seriously, you two," murmured Master David, "must you always attempt this every year?"

"It's fun, Master," Len said.

"What Len said," Rin spoke up as she gnawed on her orange-flavored pocky, fingers fiddling with controller buttons.

David sighed, and gazed towards the computer screen, where on a website, fans from all around the world were in an online debate on which Kagamine was the better twin. And some of the posts he's read had a fair deal of death threats towards other devoted fanatics.

"Mendokuse," he muttered.

"Rin! You dick!" Len cursed, as Rin laughed at Len, her character Peach flattening down Luigi with the Big Mushroom power-up on Mario Kart Wii.


	70. File 106, 107, 108, 109

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Len's Motorbike**

"Oh my god... you got a motorbike?"

"Yeah, like it?" Len asks Rin.

"Holy shit... you got a motorbike? Do you know how much I hate these things? They're dangerous!"

"What... don't like to take a ride on it?"

"No!" Rin shouts.

Len smirked, pulling Rin close. "I can go slow for you, Rin," he said with a grin. She felt her cheeks flush red.

"How slow?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He lets go, smacking her butt. She squeaked, as Len disappeared into the house laughing.

"Len you son of a bitch!" she cries, giving chase.

Len was still laughing as Rin tackled him towards the couch, and silence descends as he kisses her.

"You're easy to tease, you know that?"

"Pervert," was the reply, as Len's hand caressed her rear again.

* * *

**Moe**

"I look what?"

"You look moe," said Mikuo, as he told Len to do another twirl for him, "so moe."

The blushing male Kagamine did so, as Mikuo's eyes trailed more on his butt barely hidden by the short fuku.

"Oh yes," Mikuo said huskily, walking closer to Len, as his hand moved under the very short skirt.

"M-Mikuo," Len whimpered, feeling the older teen's hand groping his butt.

"Len-koi," Mikuo whispered in his ear.

"Mikuo?"

He smiled sweetly, nipping at his neck. Len moaned at the tough of his tongue licking his neck, before feeling him bite his skin softly.

"Now, against the window," he ordered.

Across the street, Teto was minding her own business, bored, listening to music. The fuchsia-haired girl just so happened to look outside her bedroom window, wondering if Len was home. She broke into a nosebleed when she saw Len wearing a schoolgirl uniform that most schools would ban in a heartbeat (the clothes are sheer-material, very short skirt, and a barely legal shirt), and Miku's older brother behind him. What she saw both excited her as well as break into a nosebleed.

"HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

**What Wasn't Renraku Madaa**

"You bastard!" Rin shouted, slamming her fists against Len, tears still escaping her eyes.

Len held her close.

"Forgive me Rin... please..."

"Why...? Why didn't you call?"

"My cellphone needed a battery replacement, and I had to go to the only open RadioShack just to get what I needed, which is practically out of town..."

Thus the reason Len never called: he needed new cell batteries. D:

* * *

**The Cellphone Leek**

Neru and Mikuo seem to have a bit of a... odd relationship. They love one another obviously, yet they haven't actually confessed to one another. Both were obviously shy to tell the other how they felt. And what's worse: they established their friendship on a sibling base. Their friends obviously couldn't take to seeing them foot around the other in such a way. That was then they decided to do something about it. It was really simple. They would establish a few notes with Miku's plagiarizing skills, while Len and Rin would set-up the picnic at the park under the sakura trees. With help from Kaito and Meiko, they would make sure Mikuo made it to the park before Neru could, who was being led by Gumi and Luka.

Mikuo and Neru both would be surprised at what awaited them, and then realize what was going on. But the Kagamines would push the teens to each other, making sure they ended up meeting by the lips. And from there, the kiss would light fireworks in their minds, and their hearts aflutter with excitement and the rush of emotions as they can safely break past this sibling boundary they had and become true lovers...

Just too bad this is just a story... or is it?

"Honey?"

Mikuo looked to his beautiful wife, who had just put their son and daughter to bed. He got up off the computer, making sure to shut it down, before giving his wife Neru a kiss on the lips.

"Still writing that book of yours?"

"Yeah," Mikuo confessed, with a warm smile as the two adults head to their bedroom.

"How far are you into it?"

"I'm at the part about a cellphone and a leek," he said with a playful grin.

Neru just smirked, smacking her husband gently over the shoulder.


	71. File 10A, 10B, 10C, 10D, 10E, 10F

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Does It Taste Like Yogurt?**

"How does it taste? Does it taste like yogurt?"

"How the hell would I know?" Rin asked.

"Because you swallow my white shiny every time you get on your knees... I heard Teto tell Ted he tastes like yogurt."

Rin nearly choked on her Mountain Dew Code Red soda.

"Teto and Ted? The Kasane siblings?"

"Yeah... we're not the only ones who enjoy twincest," Len said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Evil Apples**

"I swear... that apple's mocking me," Kaito told Miku.

"For the last time, it's an inanimate object," the teal-haired girl told our ice cream lover.

Kaito moaned a bit, but gazed at the bowl of fruit on the kitchen counter, as the Kagamines were enjoying some peeled oranges and bananas.

The top apple in the bowl suddenly rippled on its surface, before a pair of slanted eyes, nose, and mouth formed.

"Hello Sexy Bomb."

Kaito screamed hysterically and ran from the kitchen.

"He needs to cut back on the ice cream," Len muttered, not paying attention to what had just happened.

"Yup," Rin chirped.

Miku continued to cook tonight's dinner.

* * *

**Got Milk?**

"Hey Rin, need any milk?"

"Oh, yeah sure," she responds, not looking back or away from the papers she was reading.

Len grinned perversely. When Rin looked up, wondering when Len was going to refill her glass... she got a different kind of... milk... and it wasn't in her glass.

...

...

...

... Let's just say that Len's face ended up making an indent in the wall.

* * *

**The Samurai and the Crossdresser**

"Holy shit," Len muttered.

"What is it Len?" Rin asked, as she snagged the manga that dropped from Len's hand.

"Holy shit," Rin mimicked Len's earlier statement.

Who knew Gakupo ran a hardcore gay ero-magazine with Namine Ritsu?

* * *

**A Random Blurt**

"A hand in my mouth," Len says, spooking Rin.

"Len, you asshole," Rin muttered after calming herself down, "why did that sound so perverted?"

"I read a Sora and Roxas yaoi story... I blame Master for that."

And Rin just blinked twice.

* * *

**Bondage**

The door opened but the two occupants on the school roof were too busy to care. Len was naked from the waist down while Rin was fully nude. They have been going at it for quite awhile now, and Rin was bound to the fence so she couldn't even move at all. Bondage, is the word you are looking for. It's just... the person who came to the roof hoping to smoke was Dell, and the senior class student was witness to forbidden taboo between two sophomore siblings. He quickly backed into the stairwell and quietly shut the door. Both were sweaty and very hot from the half hour being up there on the school roof. Once both siblings were calm from their recent love making, Len took the blindfold off.

"Next time I should bind you to the fence and let any passerby watch as I bang my hot twin sister," he whispered into her ear, making her blush and warm at the same time in her heart.

"Oh Len... you still horny?"

He grinned.

Rin yelped as she was helped up, and the long ribbon was unwrapped, only to rewrap around the pole of the roof fence with her hands wrapping the steel pole, and she was arched over slightly, with her cute butt sticking up towards him.

"We got half an hour before school is let out... let's make the most of the time alone," he whispered.

Needless to say, they would get detention for skipping some classes.


	72. File 110, 111, 112, 113, 114

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Shape Up! Parody**

The music of an upbeat pop song soon comes to a close, and an overweight Kagamine Rin was lying on the ground, totally out of it... still out of shape, and exhausted surrounded by junk food.

"Okay, we're done here," called David's voice, shutting off the recording video and calling quits.

Rin got up, reached to her hair... and yanked down an invisible zipper. It became apparently that it was nothing more than a fat suit, and a perfectly healthy Rin (still clothed, mind you) steps out of the costume, kicking it away.

"Finally! Ugh, it's freaking hot inside that thing," she growled, catching a towel to wipe the sweat that formed on her forehead. Len sighed, as he chewed on a pealed banana, "What was his idea to use me for this song, even though I like being the center of attention at times..."

"You heard what David said, Rin. It's a good motivation song for those out there who ARE a bit on the overweight song, especially after holidays."

Rin picked up the fat suit, and showed it to Len. "Look at it... sheesh, I looked ugly in this, I swear."

Len nearly flinched. He only had a few words in the whole song video, and it was talking with Rin about how she had let herself go. Although, near the end of the song, there was the fantastic realistic drawing of Rin who had gotten slim enough, and also ended up looking sexy. He had gotten a tiny nosebleed because his twin gained bigger breasts than Haku or Luka.

Rin sits down on the same couch that was used in the start of the video, and Len sits down next to his twin, handing her a bottle of water which she unscrews the cap, and drinks from it. "Never going to do another video like that ever again," Rin mutters.

Len moved closer, and Rin opened her eyes feeling her twin against him. So, she leaned against him, and he shifted so he could hold onto her.

"Why couldn't we have used Kaito for this song?"

"Remember, Rin? David tried that. Kaito never seems to gain much weight, even after shoving three gallons of ice cream down his throat and nearly killing him twice."

"I better get something good out of this," Rin muttered.

Len smiled. "Why not a wonderful bath?"

Rin perked up hearing this, and looked at her brother. He smiled at her.

"Alright," she agreed, getting up and dragging Len with her.

* * *

**Juvenile Parody**

"And just where the hell are you two going?" David calls over to Len and Rin, as the two were now leaving the stage in the middle of clean-up.

"We want time alone," Len responded to their Master.

David scoffed. "More like snog the breath from her body," the young adult mutters, before another thought came to his mind.

"WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T YOU TWO HAVE SEX WITHOUT USING PROTECTION! GET BACK HERE!" He now chased after the two running Kagamines, while Miku sighed softly.

"Great, Davie-kun is going mother hen on those two..."

"Could have been worse," Meiko piqued, "they would have done it on stage in the middle of the rap."

Miku face palms, as Meiko took a drink from her bottle of sake.

* * *

**Spice! Parody**

"Why couldn't it be me?" Kaito mumbled, as the song reaches its climax, with Len now straddling over his sister, keeping her pinned to the bed as the last part of the song echoes with Len's recorded voice.

Rin tries to fight her brother off, but Len only kisses her. But it was but an act, and yet Rin doesn't really mind kissing Len. All exhibitions in her body are lost, as she lost herself in the lust that was building. And Len himself was now totally aroused, and wanted nothing to truly keep them separated.

"God damn it! Stop!" David yelled once the song ended for real this time, "this is the fifth time you two lost yourselves! The last time I need is you two conceiving a child!"

Gakupo sipped a small cup filled with sake, as Kaito watched Master pull the two apart.

"I still question why we were part of it," Miku spoke up, as Haku sat next to her, and across from them was Neru, Luka, Meiko, and Teto.

"Wouldn't this song make Len more or less a man whore in the eyes of our fans?" Teto spoke up.

"I am not a man whore!" Len shouted, blushing, even though the song and his character in said song depicted him as one (or so that is what I believe in).

"Yeah, Len-kun's all mine!" Rin shouts, wrapping her arms around Len and pulling him back into the bed, where David once again pulls them apart. Since Rin was wearing nothing more than a sexy night gown and he was aware of Len's hard problem... David sighed; sometimes it's tough being a parent to the younger aged Vocaloids of the family.

* * *

**A Doll  
**

Rin giggled as she plops down in bed. She was holding a plushie of herself wearing a white dress and button black eyes with wings.

"That was a fun song to sing," Rin giggled again, cuddling the doll that David made just for her solo song, while he now worked with Miku.

Len smiled a bit, as he sat down on the foot of her bed.

"I'm going to treasure this," she whispers to Len, before setting it on the nightstand next to the bed. It sat next to another doll plush that resembled her twin brother, wearing the robes of an angel, complete with wings and a gold wired halo.

* * *

**Sand Scraper Desert Express Line Parody**

"Okay! Just how in the hell can we get lost in the middle of the damn desert?" Rin all but shouted. The song was done for, and they were on location to the desert regions of the Egyptian lands, and yet... Len and Rin had gotten themselves separated by the rest of the filming crew, their family, friends, and Master David.

"David must be worried for us by now... you know how much of an overprotective parent he can be with us," Len reminded Rin, who can only agree with Len.


	73. File 115, 116, 117, 118, 119

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Under the Cover of the Foggy Night**

"Man... I can't believe we're even doing this," she whispered. The night was cool, yet somewhat warm. It was perfect conditions for the city to get blanketed by a very thick fog at 2 in the morning.

And it was also perfect conditions for them to do something very naughty. The naughtiness was so explicit I can't even detail it. All I can say is it's very perverted what this couple was doing, and it lasted for quite awhile. His arms wrap around her stomach, and she leaned lazily against him. Now, just who was this couple whom made love in the middle of the foggy night? Well, that's up to you to decide... it could just be about anybody... Hehehe.

* * *

**A Kagamine Wedding**

Len smiled, as he stared at the blushing girl before him, as they stand there in front of their friends, family, on the day of their wedding. She looked so beautiful, as they were exchanging their vows. There was a minor incident when Sekai spoke up, if only to tell him that it was about damn time he had asked Rin's hand in marriage. Rin gave him the finger, laughs were exchanged, and soon, they were leaving the church, as newly wedded husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine. The wedding was everything that he wanted for them both. Their families supported them all the way; and they even enjoyed that childhood friends can indeed be destined together.

Rin was happy. She finally had the man of her dreams. The little boy she befriended in elementary, who stood by her when she was bullied by other boys, who was there when her mother passed away when she was nine, the boy who almost died protecting her from a mugger on their first date at age sixteen. Len supported her through thick and thin; he never left her side. He hugged her through the bad times, and hugged her when they cherished childhood memories. And she was ecstatic when they had finally graduated from high school; he had asked her on stage, in front of their graduating class, in front of hundreds of strangers, and their families, to have her hand in marriage.

Who could say no to him? Not her!

Rin loved Len with her heart and soul.

And Len would gladly give her the key to his heart, and to love and support her until death do they part.

* * *

**Pocket Pussy**

Haku was blushing furiously.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Dell shouted, as he scrambled for the blankets. The door slams shut, and three hours later, an intoxicated Haku convinced herself her brother wasn't using a sex toy to relieve himself.

* * *

**Got Milk? V2**

"Hey Rin, need any milk?"

"Oh, yeah sure," she responds, not looking back or away from the papers she was reading.

Kaito grinned perversely. Rin heard something, peeked over without inclining her head, and saw Kaito's hand groping away on his-

THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS TOO GRAPHIC FOR YOUNGER READERS.

THE REASON IS RIN TOOK OUT A PAIR OF SCISSORS TO CUT HIS BOYS OFF...

* * *

**Boob**

Len walked into the room, not knowing that his best friend was in there changing. But when she turned around hearing the door to her room open... that's when shit hit the fan.

"MAMA!" Len exclaims, his eyes locked on the 32C mounds that were Rin's breasts.

And his vision is quickly introduced to one of Rin's metal-plated black army-buckle boots.

* * *

**Last scene came from a TV sitcom called** _Becker_**.**


	74. File 11A, 11B, 11C, 11D, 11E, 11F

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. Be warned: perverted material here... although as of June 5th, they've been edited to negate some questionable content.

* * *

**Fractured**

"Huh... just how the hell can a man get a fractured penis? Is that even possible?"

Apparently, it can happen, since Kaito's erection wasn't really an erection and was just massive swelling, not to mention wrapped up in a plaster-cast with white gauze and bandages.

"Shut up, Len."

"Well, at least I can still bang my girlfriends and Meiko is left hanging," he told his older brother with a laugh as he ran, dodging the thrown book. Kaito wouldn't know how long it took until he fully healed, but boy did it hurt at times when he took a piss. D:

* * *

**Len's Desire for Long Tongue**

"Oh man... that is a long tongue," Len said, as he and Rin was watching some American television show on the TV. The title of the show was The Smoking Gun presents World's Dumbest (on TruTV).

"Wow... the perverted ideas that can bring..."

"Porn!" Len shouts.

"Wish I can feel that," Rin giggles.

"Hey... what about me?" Len whined.

"Oh shut up, you're good enough."

* * *

**Loli**

Rin caught Len having sex with Yuki. Rin in her anger of not being pleasured by her twin knocked him out. In her defense, she then decides to have a threesome with Kaito and Gakupo. Yuki's in too much pleasure to react with the outside world in her haze.

* * *

**Len's Blow-up Doll**

"What the hell!"

Len looked up, in such a compromising position and with a SF-A2 miki Blow-up Doll under him.

"... It's not what you think," he says quickly.

Rin's face was an interesting shade of red.

* * *

**Sleep Over?**

Dell opens the door, wondering just who the fuck was there. He was greeted with a smiling Kaito with an armful of adult toys.

"Who the hell invited Kaito?" Dell shouted to the boys in the living room.

Len was too busy munching bananas to respond, and Mikuo and Ted just stare at Dell with bored expressions on their faces, bare chested... in their boxers...

"Can I join?" Kaito asks Dell, "I got these for the sleep over!"

The door slams shut in his face.

* * *

**My Student × My Sensei**

Len was hiding in the large school closet, on his knees as he peeked out, watching Luka and Miku making out on the front desk. He wasn't alone; his bisexual boyfriend Hatsune Mikuo was next to him, watching his twin sister playing around with Luka-sensei. They both silently agreed this was better than the porn they watch on the computer.

* * *

**The sleepover thing came from this weird Death Note art a friend showed me and some of our friends at the VO. So I parodied it for Vocaloid-related reasons. **XD


	75. File 120, 121, 122

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Stains**

Rin was minding her own business, as she picked up some of her dirty laundry that scattered her partly messy bedroom, before heading to the laundry basket she keeps in the corner next to the stereo system. There, she noticed something. Setting the dirty clothes on the ground she picked up her yellow white striped panties from the floor near the basket.

She blinked, as she saw notable stains on her panties.

"Len! You perverted asswipe!"

She growled, as she barged into Len's room across the hall. "You used my panties-"

Her words die.

"Eh?"

And he was caught red-handed, as he had one of Rin's panties in his hand... the clean pair was stained. She stormed over, and knocked him out. She was blushing madly too, because of what her brother was doing.

She growled, and stomps out of the room, making sure to take her defiled panties with her, and leaving Len there on the floor with his dick hanging out, his ass exposed... and a leek suddenly landed right into his butthole.

* * *

**Anger Issues**

"Give me one reason not to punch through the screen and choke you," Rin threatened through text.

"Because you're the best I ever had," said Mikuo, via text.

* * *

**A Short Hilarious Oneshot**

"Hey Len, do you know that when you hold your peeled banana that way, it looks like you're giving it a blowjob," Rin informed her twin.

"Really?" Len questioned after swallowing the small bite of fruit... before he decides to do a pervy thing and started sucking it more... erotically. Rin squealed, calling him a pervert. After Len stopped, he just laughed at how red her face was.

* * *

**Perverted AND funny. BAM! Triple Update! I was so busy, but now I got more material for people to laugh over. Coming up next is another installment of the semi-popular mini-series: Vocaloid Blotter~**


	76. File 123

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Vocaloid Blotter 3**

A mini-series of "reports" as seen on this website and inspired by the Headlines segment featured on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (and before Jay moved back to 10 PM due to NBC, The Jay Leno Show). Some are re-worded while others are completely made-up.

=0=0=

Free to a Good Home: Fraternal Twins, Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin. Have had shots. Prone to twincest acts.

=0=0=

For Sale: Anti-Rape Kit. Only useful for elementary school girls, and can keep predators away, including the elusive creature known as a KAITO Pedobear.

=0=0=

**Luka turns in her son Len for stealing her panties**

Sapporo, Hokkaido, JP – A Sapporo woman called police after she found her son stealing her panties and using them to fap off while also sniffing them. Police arrived to take 15 year old teen to Juvenile Detention Center, where he was quickly released on bail by his twin sister. He is scheduled for a court hearing next week.

=0=0=

Sakine Meiko called the police and Sapporo Animal Control Officer Akita Neru, with the help of two cops, was able to coax the talking octopus out through an open window. The octopus was not charged with breaking and entering.

=0=0=

A wonderful garden decoration for the home. A large sunflower made of beer bottles and glassworks. Just another way of telling the neighbors you're an alcoholic. Contact Glass Arts Worker Sakine Meiko for more detail.

=0=0=

POLICE BLOTTER: 5:12 pm. Police was alerted to a 911 call reported at the corner of fifth street and central avenue on a report of something highly suspicious seen. When the police had arrived to investigate, they found a pink-haired girl with drill-shaped pigtails bleeding from the nose. Later investigation reports that the girl had seen two boys, one with blonde hair, and the other with short teal hair, having sex in the living room with the windows open for all to see. The boys were given a warning not to purposely perform yaoi acts for fangirls in the neighborhood.

=0=0=

Free to a Good Home: Borderline Leg-Walker Vocaloids.

=0=0=

POLICE BLOTTER: 6:52 am. A woman from the 100 block of Treble Drive reported two human beings were being beaten up by midgets wielding leeks under a bathroom closet.

=0=0=

**Man Arrested on Molestation Charges, But Freed Later**

29 year old Hiyama Kiyoteru was arrested on Tuesday for molesting a grade school girl. The reports stemmed from an eye witness seeing the young man prompting a small black-haired girl to perform oral on him. He was released on bail by the girl he allegedly was accused of molesting. The charges have been dropped but the home school teacher and Kaai Yuki have since disappeared.

=0=0=

POLICE BLOTTER: 2:10 am. Police called to a robbery in progress. Culprit described as a one foot tall midget with teal pigtails, waving a leek around, and looked disturbingly similar to Hatsune Miku. Culprit managed to escape; store damages included broken windows, a door, and 100 pounds of spring onions stolen from the back.

=0=0=

**Boy Toy Ad**

Do you want Party Entertainment on a sweet sixteen party, or is it for a more private one? Do you like yaoi? Are you a delicious fangirl? We can perform anything the girl's desire. We'll even be willing to fuck you, your mom (she must be a hot MILF), and all of your female friends and still have room to fuck your brothers (must be cute and sexy), sisters (must be equally sexy and cute), and have room for each other or with more partners at the same time. We don't do fathers (unless he's handsome and not overweight or anything). Call this number of you are interested: 1-888-HOT-YAOI (If our sisters Rin or Miku picks up, please hang up and call back later.)

=0=0=

Free Deep-Tissue Snow Massage with the purchase of an ice cream shake. Call KAITO at 563-xxx-xxxx

=0=0=

WANTED: Lap-dancer girls willing to dress up as popular Pop Idol, Hatsune Miku.

=0=0=

FIND MY LOST PET: Short yellow white-haired cat with a full left white ear, and full canary yellow right ear, blue eyes with a hazel of green, and wears a cleft-marked white handkerchief around the neck. Around 1 to 2 years old in age, and is rather mischievous as it likes to steal panties. If you find him, contact the owner, Kagamine Rin. The lost cat should have an orange collar hidden under the handkerchief with a heart-shaped tag, with the name Len on it.

=0=0=

**Tech People 4 out of 5 Recommend Honne Dell**

Got problems? No problem. Contact Dell for any of your problems. If you have a problem, make sure he can understand the problem. If the problem is troublesome, well... you got a problem.

=0=0=

Got pest problems? Don't worry. Incinerations Akaito Co. can deal with any infestations, including but not limited to: fangirls, fanboys, drunken rampages, obsessed demons bent on world domination, and pedobear.

=0=0=

WANTED: Master of Kagamineshipping. Must work discreetly. If you can do this task and not get killed, contact Ishtal Sekai.

The **Author** flips the newspaper, revealing this other ad on another page of the Want Ads.

WANTED: Hired Hit for person impersonating me, the real Ishtal Sekai. Reward is lots of smut and Len and Rin performing acts of twincest for you.

The **Author** then finds this response the next week in the Want Ads.

WANTED: Assassin who can discreetly murder Ishtal Sekai for using us in much of his porn-related stories. Reward is ten thousand yen.

Finally, the next week after the **Author** discovers this:

WANTED: Hired Bodyguard to protect me from Kagamine Twins who are angry at me for using them in the majority of my lemon-related plots, ideas, and storylines. Reward is lot of smut.

=0=0=

**Smut Writer Found Dead**

June 14, 2010

Ishtal Sekai passed away, found murdered in his home. It is unclear if Len and Rin are the culprits responsible for murdering this 23 year old young man who is widely known as a daily smut writer for a majority of different genres, as well as being able to write non-smuttified fanfiction on Fanfiction DOT net. Investigations are still ongoing, and his works still continue to update by unknown means, both porn-related and non porn-related.


	77. File 124

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**The Octopus Did It!**

"But I didn't do it, I swear!" Kaito yelled as he was being dragged to the police car from the house, "It was the octopus! It jumped out of the fish tank and started pressing buttons on my keyboard!"

The adults just stood back, while Rin was comforting her twin brother Len, who always believed that Kaito was a good big brother. There was a bit of an audience in the form of their neighbors watching the whole thing.

"Yeah right buddy," the first cop said slamming the door, sealing Kaito in the back of the squad car, "enjoy prison, you pedophile."

"But I didn't do it! I swear!"

In the house, the ever-so-innocent Tako-Luka was busy playing with her water toys as the others watched the blue-haired man get dragged to jail on charges of downloading and owning child pornography on his computer.

* * *

**Yup... Kaito got in trouble once again.** D:


	78. File 125

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**WTF Are You Talking About?**

"You say that falling in love with your sister is strange? To a man his younger sister represents the ultimate woman... and the ideal romantic love interest!"

Kaito grinned rather sadist.

"A boy lives with her from the time she's born. She knows him better than anyone."

Len and Rin glance at one another.

"And, what's more, she's always obedient. The strong family ties combine with the romantic taboo... to make the bonds of love stronger. Why, it's the recipe for an ecstasy achievable with no other woman!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Miku questions, looking back between the blushing twins, to the rather perverse but crazy "I'VE GOTZ AN IDEA!" look on Kaito's face.

"I'm talking about the ever so delicious TWINCEST!" Kaito shouts.

"..." Miku was wondering if poor Kaito was becoming delusional with the real world. It's interesting to point out that Len and Rin never once denied having such a taboo spark between them... that, or their minds were running through the words that entered them, particularly the word "twincest".

* * *

**If you are confused... it comes from a screen cap I saw on Gelbooru. Look up "dokkoida".**


	79. File 126, 127, 128, 129

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Illegal Clothes**

"Hey Rin, I dare you to wear this!"

"What?"

Len holds up a fuchsia shirt that has the words "Sperm Dumpster" emblazoned on the front in glittery black letters.

"You're out of your fucking mind!" Rin shouts.

"What?" Len asks with a chuckle threatening to escape.

"Like I want to wear a shirt that tells people I'm a sperm dumpster!"

"How's it different from every other night?" Len questions rather suave.

Rin blushed a bright red. "Pervert! I'll wear it if you wear this!"

Rin holds up a bright yellow thong with a small orange bow on the front that looks like it's illegal to wear in most countries in public.

"That barely covers my crotch!"

"So?" Cat-like grin.

* * *

**The Shota Boys**

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?"

Master just smiled.

"I'm enjoying it, Len," Master told the blonde, who nodded, and returned to licking away with Mikuo.

Master continued to smile... he was holding out a large blue, white, and red Popsicle and giggling.

* * *

**Is he really innocent?**

"Kaito's penis is the size of a five dollar foot long from Subway?" Five year old Len innocently blurts out, causing Meiko to fail in keeping her laughs from being heard publicly, although... everyone else in the park heard it. Miku wondered if her little brother (and by proxy, Rin) was really as innocent as people claim he (and she) is.

* * *

**Don't Tell**

Rin was in the room of her brother, glancing at an old joystick PC controller on the desk. The way it was shaped, her mind played dirty tricks on her. She shakes her head. No! She could never do that!

The last thing she wanted was to be called a geeky pervert...

Then again...

"Damn it."

Well, as long as no one finds out, who can tell her what she was up to?

She grabs the PC Joystick controller, making sure ot unhook it from the machine, and then sits on the floor. She starts to unbutton her jeans...

* * *

**More Kagamine goodness with a side of shounen-ai and yaoi...** o_o


	80. File 12A, 12B, 12C, 12D, 12E

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**It's A Trap!**

"So... how was the date?" Rin asked her brother.

"Don't ask," he hissed, "you knew SHE was a MAN, didn't you?"

Rin had the decency to fake thinking for several moments, a wide grin on her face as the giggles threatened to erupt from her mouth.

"Yeah, I knew Namine Ritsu was a boy and not a hot smoking girl like you thought."

"I hate you," he said and quickly headed to the safety of his bedroom, door closing shut.

"Payback for the stolen oranges, bitch," Rin whispered to herself, with a rather dark giggle escaping her. Of course, Len stole her oranges as revenge because she hid his three banana crates two weeks ago...

* * *

**The Eggplant That Runs**

"Is that a running eggplant with sticks for legs?"

"Is that Gakupo being chased by law enforcement?"

"What the fuck is going on here?"

The oldest female of the group shrugged. "Is it really a time to wonder what trouble Kaito got Gakupo into?"

The Kazamine Twins, Mikuo, Ted, and Neru decide it was best not to wonder what the hell was going on. Although it was still a mystery as to how Gakupo got a giant eggplant to run like a horse...

* * *

**Len's Baby Girl**

"Now wait a moment, Len; there's no way that could be your baby," Mikuo tells Len.

Baby girl who was named Rin smiles and says, "I wuv yaoi."

"Ooooohhhhh... it's my baby," Len moans.

* * *

**Moose**

"Huh, weird..." Meiko was reading the morning papers, sober oddly enough, "Wife's husband cleared of murder; moose is suspect..."

"Wait, a moose?" Kaito blinked, sipping a coffee slushie.

"Yeah... Bullwinkle must have murdered someone," she said.

* * *

**Kaito Fouls Up Again D:**

"My arm is numb," Len complained.

"Go masturbate then," Kaito replied, not knowing four ladies were behind him giving glares. Kaito finds himself kicked out of the house an hour later in the cold rain... in the cold, storming, thundering, rain...


	81. File 12F, 130, 131, 132, 133

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**And This Is Why Nekomimi Are Troublesome**

Utter pandemonium and chaos.

Big Al wondered just how he got roped into all of this; watching the Japanese Vocaloids whom had gotten themselves turned into chibitized nekos. All the meowing, crying, running around, clawing, and biting of furniture and other things, not to mention the mess of their foods here and there...

Yes... Gotta feel sorry for the man; having to take care of all these cats. D:

* * *

**The Video Game called REZ**

"Is this really required?" Rin asked, looking at the... device in her hand.

"Yeah, it came with the game and it's plugged into the game console."

"Huh..."

It was vibrating along with the action going on the television screen. Len glazed at Rin out the corner of his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just play," she said, placing the thing back against her crotch, her shorts missing.

He grinned, as he resumed game play, while shifting his hardening erection.

* * *

**A Leeking Ice Cream Pint**

"Oh no... My ice cream's leaking," Kaito moaned, as he hurried eating his ice cream more.

Miku did the only thing she thought of: plug it with a leek she pulled from... somewhere on her person, into the "leak".

"Oh... thanks, Miku-chan," Kaito says with a happy look.

Miku just smiled back.

* * *

**Chibi Miku Time**

A cute Chibi Miku pet was running around, swinging her toy leeks about in a fun cheerleader fashion, chattering quickly.

"Arattsatta~ Yaribidaridarinraba rittan tenran tenrandou~"

"Shut up and eat your onions," David said nonchalant, while pointing to her uneaten pile of chopped spring onions in her teal green food dish.

* * *

**Dentist Visit Gone Odd**

"Rin... Rin, you have dental floss in your hair," Miku said.

Rin blanched, before feeling into her blonde locks... and pulled off a small strand of green mint-flavored floss.

"What did you do in his office?"

Rin blushed. "I uhh... I had sex in his chair," she whispered.

"You had sex in his chair?" Miku asked, somewhat in a shocked/surprised way.

"You had sex with Len? At the dentist's office? HIS office? Where he works?"

"Holy shit this is awesome!" Teto jumped to her feet and was right next to Rin in an instant. A clap of her hands, "Detains girl!"

"Fuck no!"

"Spill it," Neru said, as she, Teto, Miku, Lily, and Gumi sat down on the couch, and Rin found herself planted in the couch too. Her roommates were giddy for details, and she knew they'll bug her until she told... or attempt to find out themselves.

"Well... I don't know what happened... I went in for my usual appointment, and then somewhere along the way... I find myself cuddling on that chair naked... I'm actually surprised no one heard us. There were kids in the front lobby..."

The girls were all giggling and blushing. The girls giggled and blush, though Rin was more embarrassed at how they defiled what was supposed to be a clean dental office.

* * *

**It's been a long time since I last updated this so here's some oneshots to sate your needs.** XD


	82. File 134, 135, 136, 137

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. One story has minor crossover with **Hetelia**, requested by Kitty from Vocaloid Otaku, and the other... :3

* * *

**Aching Hearts**

"Len..."

Len didn't respond.

"Len, please... say something?"

"Why?"

"..." Mikuo didn't know what to say, hearing the hate in the younger teen's voice.

"You knew that I loved you, and yet you still went with Dell of all people!"

Mikuo swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

"Len, I'm so sorry that I hurt you..."

"Hurt me?" he spat out, "hurt me? Ha! You did more than that; you BROKE ME!"

"Please... it was a mistake... a horrible mistake."

Len gripped the railing tightly. He was so angry, and yet he was heartbroken too. He wanted nothing more than to punch Mikuo for toying with his heart and his emotions... but... he also couldn't harm the teal-haired teenager.

"Just leave me alone..."

"Len..."

"I said leave me alone," he shouts, and ran off leaving Mikuo alone in the park that overlooked the city. The site made for a beautiful sunset, as its colors painted a beautiful scene with the city. Above him, the light post by the park bench turned on, bathing him with its fluorescent lighting.

_Len... I'm so sorry,_ he thought with a sad gaze at the teen's retreating form.

Why was his heart hurting so much...?

* * *

**The Meat Dress**

"Oh my... Rin!"

She ran to her brother's distressed call. "What?"

"It's a Meat Dress!" Len yells, pointing to the displayed "dress" in the clothing shop they passed by. The dress was made out of flattened sixteen ounce sirloin steaks, extra large strips of bacon, and hotdog links sewn together using twine threading.

"What? A Meat Dress? And just who in their right mind would buy a Meat Dress?" Rin asks Len.

Inside the store, "Yes, can I purchase that dress up on display. It's for my friend Meiko." Kaito was ordering a Meat Dress...

* * *

**My Love for Germany**

Gumi sighs prettily.

"Gumi, dinner's been ready for five minutes now," Gakupo said, as he politely knocked on the open door.

"Oh, sorry Gakupo. I was just looking at Germany again. He's so damn handsome."

Gakupo's eyes overshadowed.

"If only I could marry him... and keep him away from the other girls."

"Well... you should come down for dinner, Gumi-chan," he said with a fake smile she didn't see, since she was looking at his poster on her wall. He quickly left the house.

Len looked out the window, and saw the purple-haired samurai run off on that giant eggplant for legs. How it's alive was anybody's guest.

"Where's he going?"

"Who cares," Luka said absentmindedly.

Gumi sighed, before she moved the mouse, disabling the screen saver that popped up on her computer. "A girl can dream," she whispers, before she saves her work, and then watched the Miku Miku Dance video of herself performing a ballroom dance with Germany.

* * *

**Len's Shirt**

Kaito was walking past the room, when he stopped, and peers inside. Len had just stripped naked, and was now just taking off his tie, and his shirt. He grabs his yellow towel and walks into the adjoined bathroom, and closes the door. Like a ninja, Kaito sneaks in as soon as he heard the shower running, and grabs the shirt. He runs quietly back to his room, closes the door...

And then like some sort of sex-pervert, takes a big whiff of Len's scent on the shirt, and releases an orgasmic sigh of relief.

"Ahh... giggity."

* * *

**Oh my god! I updated!** O_O **The world's come to an end! But it won't unless I get some long-required reviews for being so damn LATE!**


	83. File 138

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

Today is Len and Rin's birthday.

Rin and Len wake up, the both of them happy that today is a day of celebration.

While all the other Vocaloids prepare a great party, Len and Rin have some time alone.

Sure they will enjoy receiving gifts from their close-knit friends...

But Len and Rin have already received the best gift yet: each other.

And both are glad they're together...

* * *

**Happy Birthday Len and Rin!** :D


	84. File 139

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Vocaloid Blotter 4**

A mini-series of "reports" as seen on this website and inspired by the Headlines segment featured on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Some are re-worded while others are completely made-up.

* * *

**POLICE BLOTTER:** 5:37 PM. Police respond to a 911 call. A woman with long pink hair is running around the Wal-Mart with a pair of scissors in-hand.

* * *

_Power Carpet Cleaning!_

We get real progress. We perform excellent service. We'll clean up any mess on any carpet. **WARNING: VOCALOID IN PICTURE IS NOT REAL.**

(Image excerpt: A fat Japanese man wearing a fake long purple wig and Gakupo cosplay outfit that looks hastily-made and not truly authentic.)

* * *

What happens in your house stays in your house.

NEW! **Privacy Shota**!

(Now comes in banana-flavor.)

* * *

**Kay's On the Beach: Huge $20 Rack**

(Image excerpt: Close-up shot of Megurine Luka wearing a scantily Mrs. Claus costume that barely covers her womanly parts, and shows an extreme part of her breasts.)

* * *

**POLICE BLOTTER:** 12:32 PM. A fight broke out – no weapons reported – between two boys (Kagamine Len and Utatane Piko) on the corner of Sissy Lane and Shota Street.

* * *

FOR SALE: ¥1,000 for newly-released Adult Movies starring Kagamine Len Append, Kagamine Rin Append, and Hatsune Miku Append. (You must be 22 years of age or older, plus I.D. to purchase videos; perverts not allowed)

* * *

Whatever you do is now a secret.

Introducing the brand NEW! **Privacy Loli**!

(Now comes in apple-flavor.)

* * *

**SHION KAITO PURSUING ICE CREAM TRUCK**

"I don't know why he does that every day when the ice cream truck rolls through the neighborhood," says Vocaloid artist Hatsune Miku to the Crypton Reporter, "I sometimes believe he's half dog..."

* * *

**7" HACHUNE MIKU MUSICAL SPRING DOLL.** She wears a pink floral dress with matching bows in her twin teal pigtails. Her head rotates to "Spring Summer Leaf".

* * *

**A clean getaway:** Twenty-three year-old Ishtal Sekai was arrested in Tokyo, Japan, for the robbery of what he thought was an armored car. In reality, it was a laundry truck delivering towels and mops to a bowling alley. According to police, Ishtal, holding an iron-casted spring onion, ran up to the driver and said, "Give it up!" Ishtal then grabbed a bag and ran but soon realized he had a bag of mopheads.

* * *

**USB Shota Utatane Piko:** Found on SW 43rd & Agnew. To identify call 682-(Censored)

* * *

**HAVE YOU SEEN MY CHIBI?**

Female, teal-haired with twin pigtails. Naruto swirl marks on both cheeks, likes to swing a leak at random people. She was last seen on County Rd 45. Please call Hatsune Miku at 382-(Censored).

**IS THIS YOUR CHIBI?**

Female, teal-haired with twin pigtails. Naruto swirl marks on both cheeks, carries a non-rotting leak. Was last seen heading south: 6/20/201X.

* * *

**ONLY ONE HOTEL GIVES YOU 2 NIGHTS & CRABS FOR $169***

**Hotel Floral Fuchsia**

*Each seafood specialty dinner is $84 plus $1 surcharge.

* * *

**Nearly nude woman steals show in theft**

A clerk can't remember much about the men who robbed his convenient store, but remembers vivid details about a scantily-clad female accomplice, police report. A woman wearing only the briefest of panties accompanied two men who stole three thousand yen worth of alcoholic beverages, packs of cigarettes, and cheap wines, about 5:30 a.m. Sunday from the store close to the highway view of the nearby beach, half a mile from the nearest city.

The man who ran the store was unsure of the two men as they wore ski masks to hide their faces, but all he knew was that one of the men and the near nude woman shared red eyes. When asked if the store had security cameras, the clerk said, "This store doesn't have any, and I damn my boss for never paying the bills to keep security at the store front."

The officer placed in charge of the case was unsure if this was a punishment, or a reward.

* * *

**What would make Valentine's Day special for you?**

Hatsune Miku: Sapporo, Japan. Vocaloid Female Singer for Crypton Industry: "A romantic, mysterious evening."

Kagamine Len: Sapporo, Japan. Vocaloid Male Singer for Crypton Industry: "To have someone send me flowers, candy, and lingerie."

Yowane Haku: Sapporo, Japan. Voyakiloid Female Singer, Independent: "Call in sick, sleep late, and get liquored up at Jimmy's."

* * *

Police/Fire/Medical Emergency Reports

**Magnet City  
**× **Edgeview Drive:** Several items worth ¥25,000 reported stolen from a home in the 700 block the evening of Dec. 22.  
× **Newport Center Road:** A yellow and black cellphone worth ¥345 stolen from a purse in the 900 block at 8 p.m. Dec. 18.  
× **Narcissus Avenue:** A mirror worth ¥100 was stolen from a garage in the 700 block between 1 and 5 p.m. Dec. 22.

* * *

Mikuo was cracking up. Len, having boiled up some tea for the morning, wanders into the living room.

"Hey honey, what's so funny?"

Stifling his laughs, but failing to do so, he hands this week's coupon ads from local supermarkets around Sapporo. This is what Len read:

**SAVE GENERATION Zel!**

¥3 for a 1L Generation Zel-brand Ass Pickles

* * *

Theft Report: A Cherry Farm has 20 acres of all its trees picked clean of all ripen cherries. Security never caught the culprit.

* * *

**EGGPLANT INJURIES**

Facial Sears  
Disfigurements  
Accidents  
Injuries

=-=-=-=- CALL TODAY -=-=-=-=  
**Kamui Gakupo** 281-(Censored)

100 Crypton Lane Sapporo, JP  
FREE CONSULTATION  
HOME & HOSPITAL VISITS

* * *

**REMEMBER:** The VGD Police Dept. Slogan

"We'll kick your ass!"

* * *

**POLICE BLOTTER:** 12:12 AM. Road Roller machinery reported missing from local construction firm. An old model from the late 1990s stands in place of the missing item in question, which was a recent-released model of a new brand of water-emission Road Roller machinery that reduces the productions of air pollutions.

* * *

**CANDY, FROM** last Halloween, tastes weird, but looks okay. Cheap. 666-666-6666

**A/N:** Phone Number may direct you to Satan's Front Desk. Do not try this number.

* * *

**New Yaoi Craze Strikes Sapporo**

New teen singing sensation Utatane Piko (Age 16) was discovered to be in a committed relationship with veteran teen singer Kagamine Len (Age 18). The two young singers were on the beach, enjoying the sun's rays and the crisp air and sounds of the ocean, when Veteran J-Pop Bloggers VocalRaynbow and Lovely Orange discover the two teens hidden behind some nearby bushes and trees, in what they called a "hot yaoi situation".

Crypton News Reporters decline to explain what we have been told for fear of many female and some male readers having orgasms over the adult descriptions of what the two J-Pop Bloggers explained to us.

* * *

**POLICE BLOTTER:** 3:35 AM. A woman in the 1700 block of West Main reported her octopus had verbally told her a man was in her yard.

* * *

"Hey Rin! You're flat-chested right?" her twin brother asked one day on a school weekend.

"Bite me," Rin replied, as she was busy doing her math homework.

Len chuckled, and tossed an ad on her desk. "You can go here if you need something."

**USED BOOB SALE  
**WHERE: _Tokyo Mall_  
WHEN: _Fri & Sat, Sept 9 & 10  
10am-9pm, Sunday 12-5pm_  
WHAT: _20 plus categories.  
Many in fine shape.  
Come see and enjoy._

"Len!" she yelled, as she heard her brother's chuckling. She tossed a shoe which struck him in the head.

* * *

**I know that there is less than there are from the last Blotter, but I'm unable to find anything funny to alter with a Vocaloid twist. Other than the very top blotter add-in: that one was real... and it made me think when I saw it in my papers that day,** Luka went yandere at my favorite Wal-Mart store?

**REVIEW ANYWAY, PLEASE!** XD


	85. File 13A

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. Some of them may even reflect on a real-life event... like this chapter reflects on something that had happened to me recently.

* * *

**A Harmless Quote Got Me Banned!**

"This is absolute bullshit!"

"What?" Rin asked, popping into the room up hearing her brother's angry shout.

"I got banned for quoting Raito being called a multi-flavored Skittle!" Len yelled in a frustrated voice.

"What? Raito from Death Note?"

"Yeah! All I did was quote a quote I saw on some guy's website profile, and then I got banned because of it! It's just utter horseshit! I tried to submit my claim at being banned unjustly, but I'm getting no replies! And worse of all, all of my friends are now totally ignoring me; I even sent e-mails trying to explain but they all e-mail blocked me!"

"Huh," was Rin's response, "Well... is Raito really a multi-flavored Skittle?"

"I dunno," was the male twin's reply. He was still angry over the turn of unexpected events, "All I want is this unjust ban lifted so I can return to chatting on the forums again."

_I crave for a bag of Skittles,_ Rin thought.


	86. File 13B

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Sister Time~**

"Oi! You cheated!"

"Cheated, how did I cheat? I'm just that good," Lily replied with a grin, as her character Deadpool had once again defeated Dante, Rin's character.

Rin smirked. Well, this was better than playing with Len... of course, since he's one again in the Gay Mood with Piko (thanks to their MASTER's weird obsessions with pairings and slash), both girls have decided what better way to pass the time than bond on a sisterly level... until their MASTER needs to use them again.

So, what better way to bond by playing _Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds_.

Much better than watching MASTER make slashy yaoi home movies...

* * *

**Oh my god! Is this a mirage? Did I just make something short that was previously seen elsewhere on VGD? **o_o

**... I guess so! **:D


	87. File 13C, 13D

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I just noticed my damned blunder on chapter 71! I never added Bondage to File 10F, so for those who are reading this, you can go back to File 10F (chapter 71) and view it. It's basically nothing more than Kagaminecest... but yeah. I also updated my Table of Contents to include rating tags next to each "file" as someone requested I should do. So there you go. Surprisingly, I have a healthy mix of K and T-rated material in this Vocaloid Collection Story than I believed to go with the M-flavored Hickory Smoke BBQ sauce that the rest of the oneshots are drenched with.

* * *

**The Streaking Incident**

"I can't believe I'm even going to do this," Rin said as she left to head out the back porch, the girls following right behind.

"You gotta do this," Gumi says, "make sure you take your shirt off, rush to the garage, and flash your brother."

The other girls chide her into action, all sharing cat-like grins and laughs. Gumi holds the door open for her best friend as Rin starts undressing from the waist up. First the shirt... and then her bra...

"I outta kill you, Gumi."

"Oh, I'm waiting right here," she says in a sarcastic way. Rin does the dare: screaming like a lunatic all the way to the garage. The girls all laugh and enjoy the action...

Until Rin runs right back, arms crossed over her chest... "Oh my god," she whispers, horrified, as she runs back into the porch. The other girls were confused, as Miku and Luka grab a blanket and wrap her with it.

"Rin? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Oh my god," she repeated, hands on her head.

"Rin," Len calls out as he and another person follows, "I'd like you to meet our new neighbor, Ishtal Sekai."

Miku, Luka, Gumi, and Teto are all stunned as the exotic-looking young man with tanned skin and wearing gold Arabic jewelry walks up beside Len, dressed in fishnet clothing, with a tan vest half-zipped, and his spiky sand blonde hair tied into a short ponytail. Rin was at the table, still wrapped in the spare blanket that the girls wrapped her in.

"Sekai, this is my twin sister, Rin."

Rin was trying hard to hide her blush.

Sekai on the other hand, sips his beer.

"Well..." he says, "you certainly know how to make a neighbor feel welcomed."

And the girls were still stifling themselves as Rin was still embarrassed.

=0=0=

In the bed later that night, long after the girls had left, and Sekai left to return to his home, Len was still giggling as Rin left their bathroom, making sure the lights are turned off. She shoots an annoyed glance at her twin brother.

"It wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was," Len says with a giggle, "it was a classic."

Now he begins to laugh harder, as the memory hits his mind once again... and he doubles in the bed.

"You're supposed to say something to make me feel better, you know?" Rin says, as she leans over her side of the bed, staring at her still-giggling brother.

"O-okay, Rin, okay," he says, "I don't think Sekai got hit by anything..."

His laughs wheeze, before Rin grabs her pillow and smacks her brother in the face.

"Okay, okay... I'll stop... I'll never mention it again."

The pillow's tossed back, and she fluffs it up before climbing into the bed.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," she said.

Len's laughs did subside, and Rin claps her hands twice. Their lamp shuts off. Rin sighs to herself as she curls up under the covers, as did Len.

"..."

"..."

Len began to chuckle again, prompting Rin to swat her brother.

* * *

**Multiplying Bunnies and Insanity**

"Why must bunnies multiply when we turn our back to them?"

A pink shaggy dog glances at the various bouncy bunnies taking over the flower fields.

"I blame god for making Len and Rin bunnies," Miku said, a teal platypus with twin tails of teal hair, and for some reason wears a fedora hat.

"When is it going to snow again?" asked a penguin wearing a blue scarf and had one peg leg.

"For the last time, when winter comes blowing through, you idiot!" Luka shouted at the blue penguin, which somehow was eating a never-ending bowl of ice cream.

"Uh... did the rabbit population just increased?" Miku asked, perplexed.

When they looked, and simultaneously blinked, it appeared more babies suddenly emerged. Off in the distance although no one sees them, there was a cute hamster wearing a white fluffy bow on the top of her head, riding a green furry dinosaur-like creature that appeared to be the reject costume from Barney the Dinosaur. Gacha was tired of playing with Yuki, but the evil hamster kept kicking his ear, forcing him to continue giving her rides through dangerous situations. Poor Gumi, being a floppy-eared rabbit, being forced to try and contain the children... the group winced when Gumi yelled for help as she got over-trumped by a stampede of bunny children. They were higher up on a rocky cliff so they were safe from the bunny horde that was Len and Rin's children. Suddenly squeaky sounds were heard. Miku saw two yellow and white-spotted bunnies by her tail humping one another, and they were offspring of another set of offspring.

"Where's Meiko when we need her?" Miku questioned.

"Hm... say, where IS Meiko? We haven't seen her all day."

Kaito shrugs to Luka's question, devouring more ice cream.

Elsewhere in the Pride Lands, Meiko, a striped tiger, was devouring the remains of a purple-furred lion. The reason was this: no one tries to mate with Meiko unless she approves of you. Poor Gakupo...

* * *

**I wanted to add a third one, but I decided to update now so people can stop asking me to continue writing... but don't you just hate it when you get writer's block? Writer's block sucks, doesn't it?** D: **The first oneshot is really a parody from an old 1990s sitcom called **Roseanne** that even today I watch sometimes on the TV Land channel, and the second one came from a Prompt Paragraph thread at the **_Vocaloid General Discussion_**, although this one is a more edited version of the original.**

**Anyway... whatcha think of the funny?** :D


	88. File 13E

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Scream Vocaloid**

_"Hello, I heard you like scary movies,"_ whispered a scathing voice on the other end of the line.

"Eh, not really. Me and my boyfriend Piko enjoy mecha anime more than real-world horror."

_"... Oh... you're gay?"_

Len scoffed. "Duh," was the reply.

_"... Is your sister home?"_

"Hold on." Len lowers the receiver from his ear as he walks into the living room. Rin was reading a book, when she looks up, feeling a tap on her shoulder, and a phone outstretched to you, "for you. I'm going to head to Piko's house."

"You're horny again, aren't you?"

Len shrugs and leaves, as Rin brings the phone up. "Hello?"

_"Hello, I heard you like scary movies,"_ whispers the scathing voice of Ghostface.

* * *

**There was a discussion about horror held on Vocaloid Otaku's Off-Topic Discussion Chat Forum "Chit-Chat Thread". Well, I just started writing this as the result. It's a short, very short oneshot... but it also makes me wanna go and see **_Scream 4_**.**


	89. File 13F, 140, 141, 142, 143

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters, except my own fan-mades. This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Twin*cest**

Inside the room, soft moans were the audible sounds, aside the ruffling of the bed sheets, and ruffles of their clothes being messed with. Lying on her back, Rin was happily holding onto her twin brother, Len, both sharing a longing, and romantic kiss.

"Mmm... Len," Rin whispers, as Len's lips left hers to favor a spot on her neck.

"Yes, Rin?" he whispers sweetly, his fingers dug under her bra straps.

"This is sneaky, you know," she says to her brother, reaching behind to undo the straps.

She sits up, slipping the bra off. Len crawls to Rin and they continue making out. A minute of foreplay in, there was a banging on the door.

"Len! Rin!"

The two teens break apart, as their mother once again knocked at the door.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon, so you can do your homework later."

"Okay mom," Rin answers. They heard her walk away.

Len groaned a bit.

"Still horny," he muttered.

"Calm yourself, then..." She went to get dressed again, "we can do it later, Len."

Len smirked, pulling his sister into his arms. "Yeah... as silent as we can... though I'd love to hear you moan."

They kiss, and then kiss again, as they try to put their clothes on while heading to their bathroom to was up for dinner. But she's pushed against the wall as Len starts to feel her body up.

"Len! Rin! You better not be screwing around in the washroom," their mother shouts up, "hurry up; the food's getting cold!"

The twins just smirk. Wake up call...

"Later," they say in unison before getting dressed up, and heading out their room.

* * *

**Boobs**

Rin's eyes widen as she had opened the door, and she caught Len in the act muttering Luka's name while his eyes were closed. He was fapping!

"Len!"

Len blinks, in a wonderful haze of the afterglow of release. "Wha?"

"Len, you pervert!"

One punch sends him into sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

**Early Sex Education...?**

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

Rin gained a grin on her face. "Let's do it."

And Len would snap up from his book, and then over to where he knew Gacha and Yuki were, currently playing video games. It looked like they didn't hear them.

"Oh, don't worry," Rin assured, having seen Len's eyes dart to the youngest of the Vocaloid family, "if they watch, we can tell Miku it was early sex education."

Len didn't have much to protest, as Rin tackled him.

* * *

**I Lost My Sake!**

"So, what's happening again?"

They dodged a couch that crashes through a window.

"Haku's sake stash went completely dry and the brand she enjoys won't make shipment until tomorrow," Neru replied to Teto's inquiry, "so she's transformed into a raving psychotic lunatic."

"Where's Dell? He's normally able to calm her down for a moment."

"He's clutching his balls half a mile from the hole he made via low-earth orbit."

* * *

**Sweat**

"Sweaty balls, Kaito?" Len asked with a look of disgust at just how open-minded the blunette was.

"I don't like my boys to be confined," he said.

Thankfully that scarf he never parts with just so happens to conveniently censor him. Later, he's arrested for indecent exposure and public nudity when a silver-haired boy with a USB tail got traumatized by his apparent nudity and disregard to the minds of young children. The boy with the USB tail would later be comforted by his boyfriend, Len.

* * *

**Yes... another update... Some of these oneshots were made two years ago, but always pushed back until I decide to wrap some titles around and make a good update. The Sex Ed one was nothing short of complete random after someone on the VO demanded comedic relief after seeing something that apparently looked like brain bleach was needed. The very last oneshot was a two-year old oneshot altered to include Piko... originally it only used Len and a nude Kaito.** o.o


	90. File 144

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd.**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, and **Sony Music Entertainment**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids or UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

_I apologize however the story is too lemony to even attempt to re-word. I tried to plenty of times... but nothing sounded good to make clean so sadly, I had to "delete" this file._

_However, the original content was uploaded to the Uncensored version of this collection fic on Adult FanFiction._

_If you want to view it you can. Otherwise... sorry. Here's an abridged story of this file's oneshot._

There once was a pink-haired catgirl by the name Sabrae. She was in heat and desired Kagamine Len and Ishtal Sekai. The two boys gave her all she wanted and more as they made out together as a threesome. But it turns out this little tale was the written imagination of the REAL Sekai, whose twin sister Rin busts him for writing porn. In an ironic twist, Sekai the next day after being caught fapping sees his sister in a similar predicament, and a silence consumes the blushing teenagers. In an ironic twist of fate, it turns out THAT scene was a story written by Kagamine Rin using the Libre Office Word program. She's giggling at her great "work" she written up while her twin Len was busy reading a hentai magazine in bed. Yeah, what a strange story this was...

Good night, everyone!


	91. File 145

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd.**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, and **Sony Music Entertainment**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids or UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

_I apologize however the story is too lemony to even attempt to re-word. I tried to plenty of times... but nothing sounded good to make clean so sadly, I had to "delete" this file._

_However, the original content was uploaded to the Uncensored version of this collection fic on Adult FanFiction._

_If you want to view it you can. Otherwise... sorry. Here's an abridged story of this file's oneshot._

Len and Piko are gay lovers, and also teen popstar idols in the music world, and their fling is with a young fan of their music by the name Ryuuto. Basically it's a yaoi shota story. Some of my friends found themselves blushing hard reading the uncut oneshot.


	92. File 146

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd.**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, and **Sony Music Entertainment**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids or UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Space Aliens**

"Well I'm home, but don't go getting all excited now," Rin said as she walks into the kitchen from the back door, "I got stuck with night shift again at the Diner. First, Mom called in sick, then Mikuo calls over and says that he's sick..." Rin grabs some TV dinners and she pops them into the microwave, "Then Gumi started talking about her snuffle bear and that made me sick."

She puts the timer on and hits START.

"So I told her to go home... I took an hour off of work so I can come home and make dinner for my family... so now I have no idea what to do with the next fifty six minutes of my life."

She sighed, as the microwave continues to heat up the three TV dinner boxes.

"Len? Say Len, are you even going to listen to me?"

She looks to the back of a man bending into the fridge, but... to her shock, it was not her husband Len who cautiously peers away from raiding for food... for one thing, this man had purple hair. Familiar purple hair!

"Gakupo!" she yelled, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Len! Len! Get in here and help me! Len!" He yells as Rin moves at him, but Len saves Gakupo at the nick of time.

"Whoa! Whoa! Rin, hold it now! Hold it! Calm down, honey!"

"How could you even let into my house, after the way he dumped Luka?" Rin rounded off on Len.

"Oh, I couldn't help it," Len said, "he was whimpering and scratching at the back door."

"Now Rin, this was the last house I went to. I went everywhere else I knew. All the lights were on, their cars were in their driveway but nobody was home; it was really weird," Gakupo explains himself being at the Kagamine home.

Len sighed as he walks by his wife.

"I was outside..."

Rin glares at Gakupo. "How could you tell Luka that you were abducted by SPACE ALIENS? There's not even a twelve step program for that!"

"Call her off, Len!" Gakupo shouts, moving away from Len's angry wife, "Call her off!"

He cowered next to him by the sinks. Len sighed again.

"You have to understand my situation, Gakupo," he explains to the purple-haired man, "she's my wife; I got to let her hurt you."

"Alright," he says, "I understand. What I did was a weasel of a thing, but that marriage thing was harder than I thought. I couldn't breathe one morning when I woke up. There was this crushing weight on my chest; it was Luka. She was trying to kill me."

Rin was unimpressed, and Len just stands there listening.

"I had to get out of there, okay? But... now I am back, and I'm going to patch things up with Luka."

"Well," Rin speaks up, "Luka's happy right now with her life, and I don't want you to go over there and start screwing it up for her."

"... She's not with another guy, is she?" Gakupo questioned.

"Well... not really, no..."

"Well then that's great. I'm back in the saddle. Listen, I'm going to go over there right now. Len, do me a favor; smell me."

Len gives him a look that says fuck no.

"You just can't go over there, Gakupo. A lot of things have changed completely since you were last in town," Rin said, as she put the place mats on the dinner table.

"Like what?"

Rin scoffed. "Like, Luka's a lesbian and we have a new Lenscrafters."

Len's mouth was in open-gape at the news, as was Gakupo, stunned silent.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... come again?" Len says.

"Yes, Len, glasses in less than an hour," she says sarcastically.

"Luka's gay?" he asks his wife, "Our Luka? Gakupo's Luka?"

"Yes Len and now Meiko's Luka."

"Luka's dating Meiko? Yowza!" He exclaims in the end.

"Hey!" Len and Rin look at Gakupo, as he had a calculating thoughtful look on his face, "I bet that Meiko is a lesbian, too!"

Rin just stands there, staring at the stupidity that Gakupo seems to elude, while Len face palms.

* * *

**... Funny or no? If you can guess the TV Sitcom I got this scene from, I applaud you.**


	93. File 147

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Billie Jean**

In some unknown city of Japan, a blond-haired young man was minding his own business, striding down the sidewalk. He was wearing black shoes, dark slacks and goldenrod yellow shirt with unzipped black leather jacket. He soon stops when he sees an old man who wore rags and was all dirty. Taking pity on the man, he digs into his pocket and flips a coin into the man's change cup, and watches it fall almost with perfect aim right into it. On he goes, with a kind smile of the small bit of hope he's granted.

Turning the corner and walking past a camera shop, he's unaware of a suspicious guy with blue hair and a scarf following him, with a camera. No matter what this man would do, when he would try to snap a picture of his prey, the blond would do something that somehow blurs all of his shots, or somehow he gets conveniently censored by natural elements such as human traffic, vehicle traffic, or some other obstruction like a paper bag flying into view JUST as he snaps another picture. The blond would by now be gone.

And he would have to reload more film because that was the last shot once again obstructed and ruined. But, the guy had a reason for chasing after our blond: he believed he was some sort of stalker, or a creep. The guy was... mysterious. He just shows up out of the blue one day. Just like that, a snap of your fingers and poof! So it was his duty to prove he had ill intentions for the city. So, he would continue to stalk the young man until finally getting his chance, unaware of a woman with pink hair calling the police when she sees the blue-haired camera guy stalking to her next-door neighbor's apartment using the fire escape.

The man would snap a photo, only to get apprehended by police. The camera's film... was blinded by some sort of bright light. He saw clearly the man with the long green-haired lady, climbing into her bed as she slept, about to do something devious. But, the police would not believe him, and his "photo evidence" wasn't any use due to the strange light that blinded much of the developed picture. And the young man... he was never seen in the city again.

* * *

**I was listening to the song when I started typing.**

**This is the result.** o3o


	94. File 148

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Vocaloid Blotter 5**

A mini-series of "reports" as seen on this website and inspired by the Headlines segment featured on _The Tonight Show with Jay Leno_. Some are re-worded while others are completely made-up.

* * *

**TV Guide Listings**

Scrubs – Hospital Staff are under lock-down during a virus scare. (CC)

Futurama – Space Pilot 3000. Philip J. Fry awakens 1,000 years in the future, after falling into a Cryogenic Tube and freezes himself. (CC)

The Vocaloid & Me – Kaito, a College Med-Student, falls in love with a Danish. NEW (CC)

* * *

**FOR SALE: **Lower Vocaloid-made Mannequin, life-sized Hatsune Miku. Used once or twice. Asking Price is ¥1,947.041 ($25). Call me at (800) 555-5555.

* * *

**CARS FOR SALE:** 2003 Roda Rola: Special features includes a top speed of 120 mph, double recline seat, vibrator function, three-speed shift stick, and it brakes on a dime. ¥194,704.056 ($2,500)

* * *

As Seen On TV (not really): It's called the **HEAD TENT**. It's a tent that covers only your head! Use it for camping or hiding from the shame of the sex photo scandal of you and some blond-haired shota leaked onto the internet.

(IMAGE: Kaito with a yellow camping tent hiding his entire head and face... blue scarf conveniently censors crotch.)

* * *

Business Section: New business started by the Shion Akaito & Gakupo Brothers.

**A WHOLE HAULING & TREE SERVICE  
**(352) 697-XXXX**  
**Website: www(dot)(Censored)(dot)(Censored)

* * *

**ACE HARDWARE AD (of the day)**

Roda Rola Construction Vehicle, ¥194,704.056 ($2,500)  
Note: 2-ton steam roller pin, engine, body, engine, and Kagamine Rin/Len not included.

* * *

**Police Blotter:** Saturday, Jan. 22, 1:30 a.m.

A staff member at local high school in Sapporo reported to local police that a unidentified male came in his office and began a conversation.

* * *

**VOCAcest Toy Camera: Brand new.** ¥23,364.487 ($300) firm (only used once). Also comes with a green iron-wrought and glass-top coffee table, with 2 matching end tables and BDSM Set. Call at this number if interested: 845-298-XXXX

* * *

**MAN/SHOTA HOT TUB** Looking for a romantic evening? A man/shota hot tub for sale. Original price was seventeen hundred USD, now just looking for a buyer at cheap price of fifteen yen. Please Call 345-XXX-XXXX

* * *

Kaito was out the door before his ice cream hit the ground abandoned and crying (why was ice cream crying?).

"What the hell?"

Meiko looked at the morning papers, before spotting what got Kaito all worked up.

"I think Kaito's going to do something odd again," she said, pointing the wanted ad to Miku, who was gazing over her shoulder.

**_HAVE SEX! NOW!_**_ Not getting laid enough? Then you NEED my car! Red (hot) 1999 (new) Saturn (trendy) SCI (sporty)! This babe's loaded with: CD Stereo, A/C/, power everything, spoiler, security system & maintenance plans! She's in excellent condition. Also had third door (chicks dig and guys find it awesome). Only 20K miles, and this is my personal guarantee: if you buy my car, and in the first week of owning my car you don't get laid, I will personally pay you twenty thousand yen! Call 890-123-4567 now! Or see at this Address listed below._

They look at the address, and then at each other.

"Cop bait," they speak.

Miku stares again at the address. "Should we catch him before he gets arrested again?"

"... Nah... I think we could use some quiet again..."

* * *

**POLICE: Drunk Woman Calls 110 From Back Seat Of Patrol Car**

SAPPORO – Sapporo Police say an intoxicated brunette of the VOCALOID BAND, being driven to her Vocaloid Home on Cherry Blossom Lane called the police and claimed they were kidnapping her while being disorderly and attempting numerous times to escape back of squad car. At the end, the woman was arrested for vandalism and destruction of city property, and spent a night sobering up in jail.

* * *

**~(:] Classifieds [:)~  
**

Good Things to Eat: **GARDEN MANURE** – Heaping pickup truck load, aged horse, $50 delivered. (CENSORED TELEPHONE NUMBER)

**Haku Blow-up Doll** – Used once. Asking for twenty American dollars or whatever you have in your pockets with a large cup of soda (Pepsi, half-ice) from McDonalds. See me behind Sapporo High School.

**Cat Ears** – Stolen from SeeU's head. Ten yen.

* * *

**POLICE: Hypnotized theft victim?**

6:15 p.m. – A man said someone stole his blue scarf from around his neck while he was enjoying a half gallon of ice cream at the local Wi-Fi Café. He believed someone must have hypnotized him.

* * *

**Strange Report:** 5:53 p.m. – A West Sapporo resident, female, was making strange noises into the telephone. Later it was discovered she was having sex and she accidentally butt-dialed on cell phone. Police are still looking for the female believed to be Akita Neru.

* * *

At 6:30 p.m. Wednesday, a man reported two vehicles driving side by side with baseball bats seen inside on the back seats. When an officer investigated, he learned the drivers were going to play baseball with the Vocaloids at the annual Vocalofest.

* * *

**NEW VOCALOID STARS ARRIVE IN TOKYO!**

Tokyo, Japan – New reports of the latest Vocaloid of the Stars winners are scheduled to arrive in Tokyo for an interview on Japan's number one talk show. Several fans comment on Face Book and through YouTube videos how many felt about the new stars entering the VOCALOID BAND family. One such fan was drunk when this interview was made, but the writers just assume former Vocaloid Star Yowane Haku was jealous and drunk.

_The next day..._

**BREAKING NEWS! LEN IS MY BABY'S DADDY!**

Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan – Yes folks it's true. Popular VOCALOID BAND member and male Kagamine twin, Len, was discovered to be in a committed relationship with latest Vocaloid of the Stars winner Mew. SEE PAGE 4 FOR MORE.

* * *

The reason not many people knew of this was because it was run in the papers, and not reported on the internet back when the VOCALOID BAND was once known as simply Vocaloid, with the original members Leon, Lola, Meiko, and Kaito. The local headlines on the papers were of this: TOP-GRADE TEEN GIRLS SOUGHT FOR NEXT VOCALOID OF THE STARS CONTEST.

And that's how Miku got her job as a Vocaloid Singer, and how the Vocaloids and its large source of fandom began to spread across the rest of the world, and invade the music scene.

* * *

**USED CHOCOLATE** covered gourmet snacks. All of the rich Dutch and European chocolates has been removed during a private act with the Shota Boys Band (Len, Piko, Mikuo) and the peanuts and other crap within were put back into their individual wrappers and stored back in the gold-papered heart-shaped box. Give your Valentine a previously sweet treat. 309-693-XXXX

* * *

**For Sale**

Gakupo's Sword. Partially licked. Only eight days old since stolen. Sheath still intact. $23.00 obo. Call 208-253-XXXX

1/13 1x

* * *

**HALF Bottle of Shampoo** Works well, good scent. 50 cents in U.S. currency. Contact Len or Rin's male gender-bent form (whatever his name is).

* * *

**PERSONALS: MAN LOOKING FOR COMPANION:** 26 yrs. Old, blue hair, looking for a discrete, intimate relationship with a male companion, between 10 and 18 may apply. If interested call KAITO.

* * *

**My Goodness of the Day:** An impressive purloiner uses her shipbuilding thighs to take shoplifting Guinness to a whole new level.

(IMAGE: Fat MEIKO cosplayer with poor costume and wrong hair style/color trying to thief away with Vocaloid merchandise.)

* * *

**USED CARS AD**

**2005 S2000 COVERTIBLE**

6-Speed, 7,191 miles, Faster than Meiko's Binge Drinking... #3897 $2,000

* * *

**Condom found in Len Kagamine Figurine Box**

Davenport, Iowa – Local Davenport resident discovered a condom inside his VOCALOID figurine box when delivered by international shipping mail. When this was reported, the local only had this to say, "Well, looks like Len's in trouble again."

=0=0=

Sekai looks from his computer.

"What?" He says to you, "that last one's not real, but it would be funny as fuck if it DID happen to you."

"Len! The condom broke!" came the shout from Rin upstairs.

"Again? Why can't we just fuck bare and everything?"

"I rather not play Russian Roulette with your non-protected dick," was the reply.

Sekai face palms, as Len is heard saying he'll just use another one from his figurine collector box if she was worried about getting pregnant.

* * *

**Funnies and random stuff. Brought to you by my imagination. Please review~** :D


	95. File 149, 14A, 14B, 14C, 14D

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Meiko's Date**

Meiko looked herself in the mirror, and then gazes once more in a different pose.

"Oh stop fussing, you look great. Sekai-san is going to enjoy the night," Meiko's friend told the brunette.

"I don't look all that desperate, do I?"

"No. He'll stare and blush at your beauty," Miku said.

Later, Meiko's date arrived to pick her up, and Miku was right when her date blushed at her absolute beauty. The night was well... Dinner, a movie, and a wonderful night on the town... A few problems occurred with some rude punks but Sekai defended her honor, and she loved him for that. She felt like a princess this night.

"I had a fun night. It was really enjoyable," said Meiko, walking through the quiet park's public garden and to the elegant multi-colored water fountain.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday, Meiko."

She blushed. She did love everything that happened tonight.

There was a red rose growing from one of the bushes, so he plucks it and makes sure he snaps some of the thorns before handing it to her. She smiles and accepts it, before leaning close for a kiss.

"Happy birthday, Meiko-chan."

And he kisses her.

This time, she did not let go of him, as they continued to kiss lovingly.

* * *

**My Silver-haired Lover**

Len cuddled next to his boyfriend. They were alone in his home and had all the time in the world to be all lovey-dovey, and such.

Len loved Piko.

Piko was a fun guy. Half the things they enjoyed doing together involved sports, music and singing, certain "mangas", and of course online gaming.

It was a instant connection when they first met years ago, and today, Len never regretted it when they finally broke past that little boundary of friendship and became lovers. Oh, that silver hair of his was so fun to rake his fingers through.

"Len-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Piko smiles, kissing him briefly. "You wish to do something later? Something... naughty and out in public?"

And another reason Len loved Piko very much: he was just as daring as he was.

"Oh... you naughty boy," Len teases, making Piko grin seductively.

* * *

**Two Kagamines and a Blanket**

It's December. It's time for snow and fun outside sledding, reliving your inner child, and for the winter idiots to do something dumb like Kaito plotting a heist of Häagen-Dazs ice cream from five separate shops in Tokyo for the summer months. Yeah, you read right...

But, right now, this isn't about any of that, or Kaito risking months in prison on robbery and breaking & entering charges. No... It's poor Rin who apparently forgot the house key, and is now sitting out on the open front porch, trying to keep herself warm with the coat she chose to wear.

She sneezes.

"Stupid cold," she mutters with a shiver when another brisk cold wind blew, blowing some of the loose snow into a sparkly white wisps of trails in the already heavy snowfall of the clouds that hung over the neighborhood.

"Where the hell is Len?"

And what's worse was today is their birthdays! But it seems everybody was going to be busy on this particular day to celebrate yet another year.

=0=0=

Another sneeze and Rin moans pitifully, as she huddles in the blankets.

"You should have checked to make sure you had the house key, Rin."

"Shut up and give me my soup."

Len smiles softly, for now giving her a cup of hot orange-flavored black tea to sip on, which she does. Len left, soon to return with a thick comforter to wrap around her after pulling her into his lap, blankets included.

He moves his hands over her legs, making her flinch at his touch. Then, those fingers will move and slide along her leg.

"Len..."

Len smiles, as he continues what he was doing.

She moans as he touches her, caressing her legs. She didn't put it past Len to do this. Then again, they rarely got a chance to be alone together. It's always been so busy with school, their music careers, and the normal everyday things that happen in this household.

"You're loving this, aren't you, Rin? You love me teasing you..."

She maneuvered herself, getting at least one leg free as she turns to face him. Her panties are hanging around her left ankle as they shared a long kiss.

The clock in the corner of the room chimed, and they gaze at it. Then they look back at each other.

"Rin," he whispers sweetly.

"Len," she whispers just as sweetly.

They didn't need words. They just enjoyed the silence, embraced the heat, the pleasure as hey share sweet kisses and do some light to moderate petting of one another. Eventually, Rin snuggled into Len's arms, the thick comforter he pulled from the closet covering them and leaving just their heads exposed. Although she was a bit reluctant to do what Len suggested, the warmth they share washed away any thoughts of being modest. So, two naked teenagers (they kept their socks on of course) were huddled on the corner of the sectional twelve-seat couch with the plush mocha color and decorative light chocolate pillows at the ends.

"What a birthday so far, huh...?"

"It kind of sucks," Rin admits.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Ugh, can't believe I forgot the house keys..."

He simply squeezes her gently, and she sinks further in his embrace.

"What about what happened just now?" Len asks her.

Rin smiles. "Oh, that I didn't mind... I like being able to just share this warmth with you."

They cuddle some more, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**Give Me Back My Pants!**

Len was chasing after Rin, who was laughing. Len, most likely seen as the cutest shota of the group of the shounen, was butt-naked! And apparently, he did not bother to wear any undergarments.

"Hey! Would you two stop that," their MASTER calls out from the living room, where he was busy playing HERO MODE on _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_. He was very happy when he had finally beaten the game in the span of three months, making sure to FULLY ENJOY the full progress of the game and finds all of its secrets before deciding to accept the game's challenge of playing HERO MODE.

"MASTER! Rin stole my pants and locked me out of the room!" Len cried. Of course, they were only ten years old.

David sighs.

"Rin! Give Len his pants back!" he yells aloud.

"Fine!" came the reply.

David looks to Len.

"Now hurry up and get some clothes on, and put some boxers on, Len. I don't want Harlee to complain again if she sees you from next door."

And Len runs back up the stairs.

Once again, David sighed.

Who knew adopting twins would be so troublesome?

* * *

**Yuki's Big Brother**

He's so handsome and wonderful. He's charismatic, charming, athletic, smart, cute, and he's my Onii-chan! He even bakes and cooks... yeah; I also enjoy it when he bakes apple crisp cookies! Or when he prepares me some fun snacks, he'll have a small bowl of apple sauce mixed with a hint of cinnamon, and sliced crisp red apples with one side smeared with creamy peanut butter. It's fun to lick the creamy peanut butter before biting.

My Onii-chan has dark hair, equally dark eyes, and he also wears glasses. He looks cute but also intellect with those glasses. Hmm, I wonder if Onii-chan has a girlfriend. He's very wonderful, but he's also very protective of me. He even saved me from a couple of mean bullies one day at the park. That is why I love my Onii-chan very much.

I wouldn't know what I would do without my Onii-chan...


	96. File 14E, 14F, 150, 151, 152, 153, 154

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

**WARNING:** Contains crack and random oddities.

* * *

**The Sims 2 Is Not Meant for This**

Len stared, as a video depicted him having crazy Sims-fashioned-off-screen-and-under-the-bed-sheets adult stuff with Kaito.

Kaito loved it, being a pervert with the nosebleed.

Len was stunned this existed for Sims 2.

Miku was in her room schlicking away watching the video on her laptop.

And Rin was furious someone used her blond boy-toy in such a yaoi fashion; if anyone was going to have happy yaoi fun time with Len, it was either Mikuo, or Piko!

* * *

**Are You The Father?**

_Who got Rin pregnant?_

_Was it Len, the shota of the group? Or the ice-cream freak Kaito? How about Gakupo? Yuuma? Mikuo? Ted? Dell? Shimatta? Franz? This list of various male names?_

_Which one of these guys got Rin pregnant? Who is the father?_

_Find out next week on the Jerry Springer Show..._

Sekai turns the TV off.

"Damn... need to set the DVR to record this while I'm at work."

But he shrugs and turns back to his computer and returns to writing up random bullshit. Shocking twist was later discovered; he forgot he slept with Rin and was the father of the baby... he was later found dead in a ditch. Len was arrested for the murder.

* * *

**Super Green Ninja Gacha-kun!**

The Sailor Senshi was bored. Outside their Sailor Senshi disguises, it has been close to two months since they ever get a chance to deal with a demon attack. When they are finally able to show up to "deal" with the evil forces, some green-haired boy who looked he still belonged in elementary school had already taken care of the problem. And what's worse? No collateral damage in the thousands, and the people of Tokyo were enjoying this so-called ninja hero who took care of demon attacks without causing environmental and collateral damages, or was able to cause little environment damage easily payable to cover.

But, today, was when things would change forever. A demon appeared and was causing chaos in the city near its famous memorial park. They were finally hoping that they can shine proud and eliminate the demon in the name of the moon, love and justice for all. When they got there five minutes later, Green Shinobi's back was to the monstrous demon that looked like a fish creature crossed with an Oni and wearing samurai-styled armor. And his katana makes a clicking chime when Green snaps his sword in its sheath.

The audience watched as seconds after, a bisecting line flashed vertically on the armored demon, and with a cry of death it collapses before the blaze of ash the demon transformed into expanded into a vicious smoke. Many people were coughing as Green Shinobi used a wind jutsu to blow most of the smoke away. In the nearby park, more demons, looking like giant bloated toad monsters emerged from the fading smoke.

"Well, he wasn't kidding... he DID have back-up," Green Shinobi said, smiling behind his face mask as his solid glass-like visor hid his calculating eyes.

The toads roared at him, hoping to make a threatening show. That didn't stop him as he deters them away with multiple small fireballs he blew from his mouth. That did work for a moment, before they began to charge at him with leaps. So, whipping up the required hand seals, he jumps high into the air as his hands glow with electricity.

"Lightning Bomb!"

He throws the jutsu out, and all the toads roared in shock as the lightning blast blew them all high into the air. As Green Shinobi fell, he unsealed a giant shuriken and with a twist of his body throws it. It curves through the wind, slicing the wind as they blast through five toads. He lands, catching it and jamming the weapon into the ground with a laugh, a single seal up as poofs of smoke brought forth shadow clones, and all of them were preparing the same hand seals for a fire jutsu. Thirteen in total they glow as one, as the original in the center of the clone army smirks. The clones lower their face masks with their free hand.

"Imperial Flame Dragon!"

Thirteen long streams of flames, resembling Chinese Dragons, fly through the air, rising into the air and creating a dazzling display for a moment before charging down on the still-stunned toad demons. All of them were destroyed and as the smoke cleared, barely any damage was done aside a few pot holes from where the attacks crashed. Nothing too harmful Green Shinobi couldn't pay off with his credit card.

The Sailor Senshi couldn't believe it, as everyone cheered the demon attack was once again dealt with. Many of them were glad it wasn't the Sailor Senshi that handled it otherwise a building or two could be destroyed in the aftermath. They had been upstaged again! Oh that tears it!

=0=0=

Ryūto blinks when his best friend pushed some papers into his face.

"What's this?"

"Didn't you see?" Yuki said.

"No... I was too busy playing some of my computer games."

Yuki sighed.

"The Sailor Senshi was arrested for attacking the Green Shinobi!"

In his mind, Ryūto was laughing about it; he was there a week ago in his disguise when they got tired of him being an "upstart" hero. Physically, he displayed a look of surprise towards Yuki's news.

"Really? Why?"

"I think they were jealous they're no longer the heroes. I heard their arrest contributed for the thousands of yen in damages to the city each time they deal with those demonic attacks."

"Well, a bunch of high school-aged cheerleaders with super powers causing environmental damage just to take out a single demon... well I wouldn't doubt people got tired of having to spend money to rebuild after each demon attack."

Yuki rereads the papers.

"Wow... it's still a shocker, and the few groups whom are Pro-Sailor Senshi are trying to plead to the government to release them. The rest of Tokyo want them in prison or deported out of the country of Japan."

* * *

**That One Incident in the School Bathroom**

Len smiled seductively as he gazes at his sister who was talking with three of her friends. He brushed his hair back, pushing his locks of hair from his blue eyes, as they gaze and drink in his sister's beautiful frame. That black skirt, just short enough but not too short and wearing long white socks up to the thighs. He wondered if she wasn't wearing a bra again today under that white polo shirt of hers; he'd find it easier to fondle her nipples that way. He himself wore dark slacks, and a white polo as well, but unlike the navy sneakers Rin wore, his was white and black.

The school that Len and Rin go to had a dress code. It was simple... black slacks for the guys, skirts for the ladies, and each wore school-official polo shirts with the school's crest insignia stitched onto the right breast. They had to wear shoes approved by the school, no flip-flops or sandals. The polo colors were mainly white, navy, or pink (mostly for the girls, but there were few guys who were men enough to openly wear pink).

"Rin... you make me so hard right now..."

He pushed himself off the locker and walked over to his sister.

"Hello ladies, Rin."

Miku and Gumi smile politely at Len.

"Hi Len," they greeted with a wave and a girlish giggle.

"Hey big brother," Rin said.

Len and Rin were technically twins, but Len was born first, so in a technical sense he WAS the older one.

"Hey Rin... can we talk privately?"

"Sure... but we got class soon."

He grins, and drags her off, while her friends watch.

Around ten minutes since the twins vanished Len's friend, Mikuo, had left the cafeteria after finishing his lunch.

"Sheesh, Len's not here..."

"Hey big brother," came the voice of his sister Miku.

"Oh, hello Miku-chan. Have you seen Len?"

"Yeah. He went off with Rin-chan."

"Oh, I see," Mikuo says softly, with a nod of understanding.

If only they knew that Len and Rin were fornicating in a closed school restroom near the abandoned auditorium building...

Then again, it was a wonder they didn't get caught by school security that day, especially since they were five minutes late to their next class when they both fulfilled their lusting desires for one another.

* * *

**This Is Why You Lock Your Doors, Len...**

Rin was downstairs, doing her homework on multiple equations, while her mother was making dinner. Dad was still at work, and she knew Len was in his room possibly talking to friends and playing PC Games like that Unreal Gold PC game. What she DIDN'T KNOW was what Len really was doing.

Upstairs...

Len was sitting in his room on his chair in front of his computer. He had all the things to make a computer work: a large monitor, two good webcams (one was an extra), a mic, large gaming headphones with mic, as well as a good computer chair that was comfortable for him to sit in for long hours. He also had several PC Gaming Consoles but they were currently set aside. He was on Windows Live Messenger, had the Winamp playing random J-Pop songs, and was typing.

**KagamineSpice012 says (6:34 PM):  
**_Okay... I can trust you?_

**Egyptian Boy Toy says (6:34 PM):  
**_Hm?__Yeah...o.o_

He positioned his webcam and turned it on, before stripping down but left his yellow t-shirt on.

**KagamineSpice012 says (6:35 PM):  
**_*shifty eyes*__**  
**__Okay...__look and enjoy, Sekai._

**Egyptian Boy Toy says (6:35 PM):  
**_o.o_

Len was already ready to have their first webcam call. Sekai was a good friend. He was Bi and he didn't mind that Sekai liked him this way. So, he hit the Video Call button, and soon, his friend Sekai sees active video feed. Len smiled, though to Sekai's view his face is unseen. Both were naked, for some odd reason.

**KagamineSpice012 says (6:36 PM):  
**_I see you... you finally got a cam!_

**Egyptian Boy Toy says (6:36 PM):  
**_Yeah... surprise. Can you see ME, Len-kun?_

**KagamineSpice012 says (6:36 PM):  
**_Yeah... you like, too?_

**Egyptian Boy Toy says (6:36 PM):  
**_Yup. You got a nice one._

**KagamineSpice012 says (6:37 PM):  
**_You too... man... I like it._

Let's just say the two talked for a bit by keyboard with the webcams on, and then both started to fap for each other until Rin walked into Len's room and the fun stopped. What made her voice silent was Len's rather... ahem, position, and that she saw Sekai on the monitor equally nude. She puts two and two together.

"Oh my god... you just..."

She then shuts up, turns around and closes the door. Len just sat there, stunned.

And that's why you lock your doors...

You'll get walked on by someone you know...

D:

* * *

**Pretty Pretty Princess Yuki-chan!**

Rainbow Dash giggles, allowing Princess Yuki to experience flying through the blue skies.

"What are we doing here again?"

"I don't know. Twilight Sparkle's books opened up some magic portal and now here we are."

Pinkie Pie stares at the other ponies.

"So, how do we get back home?"

* * *

**Something Random Happens**

Kaito looks down at the bucket of ice cream of his brand on the road. With a peep-peep, he bends down. A car horn honks, and Kaito was struck by a car and sent flying through the air. He vanishes into the distance Team Rocket-style.

"What the hell was that?"

"Just ignore it," the green-haired passenger retorts, readjusting his scarf.

"Are you sure?" the red-haired driver questions, his green scarf beside him.

"Yeah, he's fine; keep going," the passenger urges.

* * *

**I warned you...** o3o


	97. File 155

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

**WARNING:** Contains utter madness.

* * *

**Juliana, Meiko, and the Kagamines**

Meiko smiles as she finished butchering the Kagamines and selling their meat to the local zoo, before entering the house with the Vorpal Cleaver, smiling madly. "Juli, can we talk?"

She walks into the living room, where Juli was doing homework for school, and grumbling about.

"Juliana~"

Meiko raises the Vorpal Cleaver, a mad smile on her face.

Juliana turned around, and screams as she gets chopped at the arm by the deadly Wonderland blade. Her right arm fell to the floor, blood staining the couch and carpet. She fell back in shock and horror, as Meiko crawls over the couch, falling onto her and keeping her pinned. The blade drops to the floor from her hand. She tries to scream, but a hand wraps hard on her lower face.

"Shh, shh... don't cry little one," she coos softly, her hand forcibly and roughly keeping her silent. "It's okay... it's now just you and me... forever... I have your entire attention now that Len and Rin are dead. Hehehe..."

Juli's eyes were wide. She was looking back and forth. Where are they? What happened?

"You must be wondering what I did? Well... I just... carved them up, honey... they're carefully filet and sliced like cows, and sold to the local zoo. They never glanced at all, and didn't even question me on my... products. They assumed it was veal."

She dips her fingers into the wound and brings back bloodstained fingers, and sucks her fingers. She moans at the coppery flavor.

"Now I have you... all to myself."

She moves aside, and keeping pressure on the smaller girl, starts to chew at the exposed flesh of the blade cut, sucking on the blood with a dark erotic moan. She eventually stops when she had a fill of fluid, and blood drips down her stained chin and ruining her clothes.

"I'm hungry..."

She opens her mouth and her muffle screams are heard, but Meiko ignored her and chomps hard on her shoulder, teeth painfully digging, tearing into the flesh before ripping off a chunk.

And eventually...

Meiko had her fill...


	98. File 156, 157, 158, 159, 15A, 15B

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**My Little Sister**

Len smiles down at his little sister, before she and her big brother descend into a nice peaceful sleep. It's a good thing their parents are on a three week cruise with other friends... Len had no doubt they'd blow up at the sight of him doing perverted things with his sister.

If only he was aware of that psycho Akita Neru spying on them with a dark crazed look in her eyes, secretly recording this with her spy cameras...

"Blackmail..." was all she says from her darkened room half a block from the residence.

* * *

**Seme Uke Kagamine**

"Sekai, who is this girl?"

The blonde-haired young man glances up from where he sat by his computer.

"Her? Her name's Sabrae."

Sekai's twin sister crosses her arms over her chest, and gives a pointed glare at the girl cuddling her brother.

"And why is she here with you?"

"Because of what I made, my little story I wrote and she loved it," Sekai replied. "It involved a pornographic plot, two Lens, each an uke and a seme, and basically a PWP at the end. It's like Icha Icha Paradise only for yaoi fans."

The pink-haired girl meanwhile continues to snuggle with Sekai. Rin didn't really enjoy knowing about this... especially since her brother was eight years the girl's senior...

"I really don't like how you do this, you know? Remember what happened the last time?"

Sekai shrugged off what his sister Rin was speaking about: the Leek Incident. It involved a Miku cosplayer, the girl being tsundere, and destruction of his car when he refused her advances.

"Honestly, I wonder just how you are able to write such things, you know what I mean? I also question how you haven't gotten raped by your fangirls of your stories... or for that matter, invade our house."

With that parting shot, she leaves the room.

Icha Icha for yaoi fans... please!

* * *

**All Hail the Shota King**

"Shota King?"

"Yeah Len-kun," said MASTER with a smile, "Shota King... new event for Vocaloid users."

Len shakes his head.

"What is it, public?"

"No... It's more... private," he said, as he moved behind the young preteen boy and gently snakes his hands around.

"W-wha?" Len stammers, before he heard his MASTER giggle. Knowing he was tricked, he elbows the man in the stomach and walks off to the living room.

"Hehehehehe, sorry but you walked right into that," he wheezed through his laughs.

"Pervert," Len mutters.

"I'm sorry Len," he apologies to the male Kagamine.

"Don't trick me like that again. I've seen half the artwork and stories about me on the internet."

MASTER just grins, and hugs the boy.

"Unlike some of the things we did before in the past?"

Len blushed, as his MASTER gropes him.

"Pervert," he says.

* * *

**Len and Yuki's Sinful Secret**

Kagamine Len was fifteen years old, while the girl he was with, Kaai Yuki was only ten. He was from the higher grade class, while she was still in elementary. Now, you'd think, "oh, I see how this is going," ... and then you'd be half-correct. Len lived next-door to the Kaai family, and was Yuki's babysitter whenever her parents went out for dinner dates or partying with their friends. What you are about to read is just one of their delightfully sinful secrets they spend time "together".

Yuki's classroom was huge. The class had a second floor accessible only by stairs, and only then, was it unlocked during playtime. Only the class sensei had the key. But Len, who was spending his two free class periods, had the spare. Thus, the door was locked, but he and one other student were on the second floor, designated "The Play Room". It had two tables, several chairs, a toy chest, blocks, play house, and there was even children's books and three adult couches.

It's a forbidden love highly frowned upon by society as a whole, but they didn't care that their loving relationship was basically illegal to Japanese law. Len would go to hell and back for Yuki, and Yuki would do anything to stay with her boyfriend forever...

* * *

**Gacha's Little Moment**

Amemiya Ryūto, otherwise nicknamed by his friends as "Gacha-kun", was alone today. He didn't have much to do. Ever since he became a Vocaloid Idol at the age of five, as he grew up, his fan base grew bigger as he grew into pre-adolescence, and then a month ago on his birthday, the beginning steps of adolescence (he's thirteen years old).

"Holy crap," Ryūto shouted, "damn witch!"

He was playing the popular _Left 4 Dead 2_ PC game, but with a difference. The witch (which had exploded out at his character when she was discovered in a hidden alcove on the current map he's playing) had been replaced by an artistically-created polygon render of Miku-neechan. He knew that Miku-neechan knew she was very popular within the music world, along with all the other Vocaloid Idols sponsored by Crypton Media Records and all the other various companies like Internet Co., Sony Music, and etcetera...

"Cr0wned!" Ryūto shouts, having managed to achieve the kill on the witch.

And then he moans out when his character triggered a zombie swarm and he was overwhelmed then eventually killed.

* * *

**Trouble with the Road Roller**

"Len! Is it fixed yet? It's so hot!" Rin complained for the umpteenth time in the last two hours.

"No! It's not fixed yet!" he yells back, grumbling about the heat and why the Road Roller would break down at this moment in time. And in the middle of the Nevada Desert, for that matter! "I told you it was a bad idea to go desert traveling!"

And if it wasn't any worse, the front wheel somehow dislodges when it broke down and continued to roll down the desert highway. It's long since been missing for four hours.

"Damn it, Sekai, pick up the phone," Len mumbled, as he once again tried to call Sekai on the cellphone.

Of course, back at the hotel the VOCALONATION BAND were checked in, Sekai was busy having fun with Miku in the large spa-sized tub filled with soapy bubbles. Everyone else were having fun at the Las Vegas Strip.

=0=0=

"Oh, Kang, I see someone coming," the first alien said, its green tentacles wavering and its giant tall humanoid head with pointed ears and liver spots on its bald cranium under a tall glass dome with a thermometer point on the top. The second identical alien was holding a cardboard sign that read NEED RIDE TO EARTH CAPITAL.

"Kodos, quick! Act natural," the second alien told the first. Single large eyes open and forming wide toothy smiles in a gesture of friendship, their extra tentacles form a crude hiker's thumb hand sign.

A large loose steel roller barreled down the desert road of Nevada, right past the two green octopus-like aliens.

"Ohh, shazzbutt!" Kang cursed, as Kodos did a near imitation of the face palm.

* * *

**Yes... Simpsons character cameos... Kang and Kodos, the green octopus aliens from the animated sitcom. For everything else...**

**Random with a sprinkling of lemons.**

**Please review...** oAo


	99. File 15C

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I also do not own anything in relation to the popular Grand Theft Auto series, or Master Chief from Halo (who makes a very rude cameo in this). I only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

_BANG!_

_Master Chief with a Combat Shotgun stands in one of the gang-filled streets of Los Santos, in the Grove Street territory. Laying face-down in his own blood, dead to the world, was Len Kagamine._

_"Oh my god! They killed Len!" one of the hiding gang bangers from the Grove Street gang exclaimed, seeing Len get brutally murdered._

_"You bastard!" his friend yells, before getting hit by a stray bullet by one of the many officers from the LSPD trying to kill the three-star wanted man._

_Master Chief just continues to kill more and more police officers as well as attack random gang members, civilians, and causes tons of property damage from blowing up cars, to destroying buildings with rocket launchers, and sniping down a total of five police helicopters along with three news choppers. Soon, the mutherfuckin' army's been called into action in order to have better chances killing the otherworldly soldier. And it helped, after no more than 1700 rounds of non-stop M4s and AKs, with three tanks firing anti-armor shells._

**_WASTED!_**

_But by that time, chaos and bloodshed had rampaged the city of Los Santos..._

Len stared at the monitor, before looking to the person sitting at the computer.

"You suck," he told Gacha, who simply smiles in amusement.

* * *

**This was in response to a picture someone posted via cellphone on Facebook, regarding a screenshot of Master Chief from Halo murdering poor Len-kun on Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, via those game mods for players in replacements and stuff. Also references South Park, while the ending to this is... funny? **:3


	100. File 15D

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. This story may make you giggle.

* * *

**MikuMiku Police! This is Officer Miku Speaking!**

The phone rings, and the heel of a boot strikes the top of the desk. The shock wave jolts the receiver and gets kicked up; knocking off the phone and a hand grabs the flying device before hitting the TALK.

"MikuMiku Police! This is Officer Miku speaking!"

Meet Officer Hatsune Miku, of the MMPD (MikuMiku Police Department), who was casually emulating a lazy Dante Sparda in a comfortable cushy office chair.

"I'll be right there!"

And she tosses the phone with a vertical spin and somehow, it lands at a high slow arc back on the receiver, thus disconnecting the call. She tilts her police cap up. The teal-haired girl smiles cutely, before yelling, "WE GOT AN EMERGENCY!"

In a flash, a chibi version of herself, Hachune Miku, and Tako-Luka arrive in the room with the latter in a modified brown sea pot with RC Wheels and motor. Miku digs into her desk, before taking out a black bushy police guy mustache, and dons it.

"Let's go! We got a pervert harassing a citizen!"

Everybody climbed into the car, with Miku at the wheel as she floors it down the street with an explosion of smoke, barreling down through other parked cars speeding to the destination marked on the GPS from the phone's ID. After a short drive that caused no more than a few hundred thousand yen in damages, they arrive, ready.

The door explodes off the hinges when a battering ram broke through and Kaito turns around, only to get leeks striking him hard over the head. Chibi Miku, Hachune, and Tako-Luka were bashing Kaito, who cried like a girl. Miku walks in, and looks to Len.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, he was about to molest my candy with his dirty fingers," he cries, holding his candied banana treats.

Miku grabs the man by his scarf and drags him out of the house, followed by the MikuMiku Gang.

"Back to prison for you, pervert," she says.

SLAM!

Kaito grabs the steel bars (after the trip back to the station), but Miku walks out of the room, making sure to turn the lights off and close the door with the lock tumbler sliding into place. The room's blanketed in darkness. For some reason, there was a wolf that was in the jail cell that was eyeing him from the top bunk of the prison bed. Miku grabs a Mr. Pibb from the fridge, pops the tab, and takes a big swig from the soda can.

"Another call answered, another citizen helped," she exclaims with cheerful vigor.

Suddenly the phone rings, and she runs to the front room to answer it before Hachune could (which she had missed when she went to grab, and thus tripped and fell into the empty trash bin next to the desk).

"MikuMiku Police! This is Officer Miku speaking!"

She listens intently, before she hangs up.

"We got another citizen to help!" she shouts, making sure to don that bushy mustache again.

They race off to help a person in dire need of assistance. Someone stolen a young lady's chocolates she planned to give to the person she loved the most...

Will Miku be able to help the lady recover the chocolates for the person she loved and desired to deliver?

What about Kaito and the wolf in the jail cell?

And why is Len perversely sucking on that banana like it was a... eh...

Stay tuned for the next episode!


	101. File 15E

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. This story may make you giggle.

**WARNING:** This OFFICIAL 100th Chapter may be ecchi and limish... as well as perverted. Giggity, giggity, gigg gah di...

* * *

**This Is Why Twincest Comes Easily For Us**

One day, Rin was cleaning her bedroom, when she discovered a couple pictures she didn't remember in an old book tucked underneath her dresser near the closet. One such photo that she first saw depicted her and Len in a much YOUNGER age, when it fell out as she picked it up. So, this explains why she and Len have such a close twincesty relationship… their father introduced them into incest…

"Huh…? This is…" Rin muttered, still staring at the one picture in hand, and holding the book in the other hand.

Rin pockets the photo before she leafs the old book, staring intently upon all the the racy pictures taken by their father (who was a runaway when she turned five).

"MY god…" Rin felt warm, in more ways than one. "Oh god, Len HAS to see these pictures. But… the others can't see these. They'll ask questions."

She closes the book, looking around. Half her room was still messy. She originally was cleaning her room, but now, this book filled with adult photos was fighting superiority over the need of having a clean and tidy room. What to do, what to do…

"Len first, room next."

Out the door she goes, and barges into Len's bedroom across the hall.

"Len! I got something to show you!" she shouted, kicking the door shut with her foot.

"Rin! Can't you knock? Sheesh, I thought you were someone else," Len exasperated.

"I've seen you cum plenty of times… but that's not the point. I know why we're so comfortable with twincest!"

"Yeah?"

She hands Len the book, and when he opened the book, she noticed Len's look of surprise. She pulls the photo from her pocket and flashes it into his face.

"… Really? This happened?"

"Yeah. I was surprised. This I discovered under the dresser in my room while I was cleaning it."

Len stares, subconsciously licking his lips. "Wow… he… he did this with us?"

Rin gazes at the door, before she walks over to lock it with the latch lock. Len leafs the pages before he turned to the back, where a CD in a paper jewel case was taped to it.

"Found a CD."

Rin leans over her brother's shoulder. The two teens look at each other, before Len takes the CD out and pops the disc into his computer. Time to see what was on this CD… the movies they would watch, sharing twin headsets… yeah… hot, full of twincest, and erotic innocence.

But it would bring up one question: did their mother knew about any of this?

Regardless, no one else cannot see this book of photos, or these home movies…

* * *

**This story was a quickie written on my Tumblr blog** (you can look me up if you want, it's blackcrystalwisher dot tumblr dot com; it has some R-18 posts so be careful)**.**** Yeah... finally added another update to this collection, and with this update makes it an OFFICIAL ONE HUNDRED CHAPTERS! Yes, Chapter Two was the beginning of the collection, and now Chapter One-Oh-One makes it the official one hundred chapter **(and oddly enough ends on Len and Rin implied smut... I started out with Len and Rin, and end on Len and Rin)**.**

**Everything else that happens after this is simply more Vocaloid fun, randomness, insanity, smut** (if any)** and future fun for all my fans of MASTER's Folder. Thanks for hanging out with me~  
**


	102. File 15F, 160, 161

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Chocolate Len**

"You like? It's rich dark chocolate with rainbow sprinkles."

MASTER's nose was bleeding profusely with a perverted blush reddening his cheeks.

Len only wore a frilly white apron to cover his nudity. Of course, Len's White Day treat for his MASTER was chocolate, sprinkle-coated.

"Are you going to enjoy my home-made chocolate, my MASTER?"

MASTER felt faint, but also felt like he was in heaven at this moment.

At this moment many Len fangirls felt the unknown desire to murder some poor unlucky schmuck...

* * *

**Pokésmut**

"Y-Yuki... What are you reading?" Len exclaims, blushing madly as the girl was reading...

"Pokémon smut," was the girl's reply. She giggles in a perverse manner. "I've always liked furry Pokémon, like Growlithe, or Houndoom, or any Pokémon that's a quadruped or bipedal."

"But this is... Yuki! You're only eleven years old!"

Yuki glares back. "How is my age any different? You're a pervert yourself with all of those dirty hentai magazines hidden under your bed."

"This is different! This is almost like bestiality!"

"Pokéality, actually... or Poképhilia, whichever depends on the Pokémon and age of the human in the interaction," she replies. "Although, I doubt nobody wants to have sex with a Ditto. Heh... that reminds me of this funny-ass story I once read about how Pokémon try to fuck a Ditto, but first one must arouse the Ditto..."

Len stares face red with embarrassment. How the hell does an eleven year old know much about smut? He's sixteen years old and he didn't discover porn until he was fourteen!

"Now you can either leave or watch me masturbate to this nice porn written up by Black Crystal Wisher."

_God help me,_ Len thought. He never knew how devious Yuki truly was...

* * *

にゃー

"Len? Rin?"

Two neko Kagamines gaze up from their playful tussle on the floor in the living room.

MASTER just smiles at their antics. "Now you two, don't fool about too much."

"Sorry," they say.

MASTER chuckles.

"It's okay. I understand how close you two are," he remarks their closeness, as the two preteen nekos get up to sit on the couch.

"David, when are your friends coming over?" Rin questions.

"Soon, Rin, soon," was his reply, "now behave and don't do anything perverted. And trust me, I got excellent hearing."

He leaves them blushing on the couch.

* * *

**You thought I wrote Pokémon Smut, didn't you? You pervert!** (。=ˇｪˇ=｡)

**Then again, I'm a pervert for using Len like that... but then again, only the most hardcore of Len fans who love him would **(probably)** like that.**

**That last story however was a random writing on my tumblr blog that I reposted here. The title reads **"Nya~"** in english.** :D**  
**


	103. File 162

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. This story may make you giggle.

* * *

**Kagaminecest Flavor Story**

Soft moans quietly echo from within the bedroom.

"Len..."

"Oh, Rin..."

Soft pants leave the girl's lips with a throaty gasp. Yes, they were heavily making out, considering they wore no clothes at all... Sadly, they kind of forgotten... they weren't alone this night. Miku was still home while the others were on a short trip to Tokyo with the head producer of the Vocalonation Band. And Miku having walked by, heard the sounds, peeked through the slight crack in the door, and then opened quietly and... she saw this.

"Huh?" Miku stares, shocked, as Len and Rin had pulled away hearing Miku's sweet voice. The twins part ways and try to hide thir nakedness with whatever clothes they could grab to "censor" themselves. Still, it's very noticeable what had occurred considering the flushed looks and the expressions of frustration and embarrassment.

"Oh my..." was all Miku says, before leaving in a hurry to hide in her bedroom, leaving two thoroughly embarrassed twins in a half haze of left-over energy still needed to be burned off. Rin ran over to properly shut the door. This time, she made sure it was locked.

"Next time, we make sure the door is locked," Len tells his sister.

"Yeah," she replies.

... Well, this is a bit awkward now.

* * *

**I wrote this before on my Tumblr Blog... I just moved it to AFF for the lulz and then made this version as clean as I possibly could.  
**


	104. File 163, 164, 165

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

* * *

**Yellow Romance**

Neru's cheeks were a light red as the love of her dreams kept caressing her body like a lover would in those romance novles she would find Haku read now and then. He was so sensual to her, taking time to fully explore every inch of her exposed body.

"Neru-chan!"

"You feel so good, Len," she moans.

As Len and Neru kept basking in the glow of their teenaged lust for each other, a perverted Rin peeks on them from the closet using a digital camcorder...

_Giggity,_ was the single thought in her head.

* * *

**How to Win Her Heart**

_There are plenty of girls who enjoy romance. Each girl may have different likes and dislikes. It takes some planning to make a perfect romance perfect. For some guys, romance isn't the strong suit in their heart, but for others, romance is a big thing. Miku enjoys singing. Rin when she's not driving with the Road Roller enjoys nice music from other popular Japanese singers and band groups. Luka was a strong woman, but she wouldn't object to a nice, quiet, and peaceful afternoon in the garden during the warmth of summer, or enjoying the bloom of cherry blossoms. Meiko... well, she enjoyed sake with friends._

_That's but the short list of four of the most popular girls we all know for several years since Miku's domination of the J-Pop scene. Of course that's just them, and this is now... women are wonderful in our lives. Treat them well, never harm them. Because as my old friend Luka once prove... women aren't as defenseless as they are said to be. They can hurt you; a large tuna upside the head is really, really, painful..._

"Sekai, what are you doing?"

Sekai saved and closed Microsoft Office. He could finish later.

"Nothing, Rin. Just last minute things."

His twin sister, Ishtal Rin, peeks into the room, as Sekai went and shut down his PC.

"You ready?"

"Sure am, honey," he replies, fixing up his buttoned shirt.

Rin just smiles.

"I'll be in the car."

And she leaves. Sekai smiles, before looking to the dresser where several photos were pinned to the large mirror hung on the wall. One such photo was them at their wedding.

"At least no one knows us here in America..."

He slipped his shoes on before leaving the room, and exiting the house to the car parked out front.

* * *

**The New Vocaloids**

"Annyeonghaseyo. Neon eottae?" spoke SeeU at the Vocaloid Welcoming Party.

"You have any idea what she's saying?" Len whispered to Rin.

"Just smile and wave," she whispers back, before the twins smile politely and wave.

Over in one corner of the room were the stars of _Vocaloid: China_ which consisted of Luo Tianyi, Mo Qingxian, Zhiyu Moke, Yuezheng Ling and Longya. Miku was being as polite as she could with the group even though she had a spot of trouble getting used to the fact all of them were accused of being "Miku formulas". Luka was having a conversation about the obsession of fans regarding their secret closet fetishes with the Yuezheng siblings. And Tako-Luka was being cuddled by Tianyi.

"Lui-chan?"

Hibiki Lui sighed. "Yes?" he responds politely.

Yuki giggles and glomps him. "You're cute."

Oliver and Ryūto felt jealous at the sight. Ring Suzune just smiles cutely.

"Say, where did MASTER and IA disappear to?" Gakupo questioned Kiyoteru.

The school teacher shrugged. "I have no idea where they are, Gakupo."

"I thought I saw them leave out the back door," Gumi says pointing over to the kitchens.

"Aren't Meiko and Kaito outside themselves?"

The three decide to investigate.

Lapis and Yukari were chatting about fashion magazines they liked as the trio passed by the two ladies. Piko was with the girls, but was more absorbed with his iPhone apps than become the butt of many threesome jokes.

CUL nursed a drink in the kitchen. "Ugh... hate these parties. Rather be at home..."

Nekomura just nodded politely, as she worked the bar shift that night. Yes, thanks to Meiko, they now have a mini bar in the kitchens... she had been watching too much _American Dad!_ and copied the idea of Roger owning a bar in the attic... only Meiko's bar is in the kitchen. And she's forced those of legal-enough age to work at her bar...

"I rather be partying myself at some rave spots than be here... but better to be polite," Lily tells CUL.

Mizki and Yuuma avoided everybody by being ornamental decoration in the background (a sword and a Japanese folding fan; yes they can transform from human to personal item form).

"Hey Meiko, seen MASTER and IA?"

"They left with Rion," the woman hiccups. She had it the sake stash heavy again... which would explain why Kaito's half buried under some empty booze bottles. It's a miraculous wonder that her kidneys haven't died after this long session of alcoholism.

A small kitten walks up to Gumi with a cute mewl, causing said carrot-obsessed girl to squeal and cuddle the cute kitty.

"KITTY!"

Gakupo and Kiyoteru find Mew under the tree surrounded by a lot of cats. Our dancing samurai blinked, his eyes playing tricks on him. Did he just see his pet eggplant with stick legs in the crowd of felines? The Spanish duo were also seen nearby, although both just having quiet conversation by the flower beds with Al and Sweet Ann.

"I hope MASTER's not doing anything perverted with IA and Rion," Kiyoteru muttered.

At the mall, David was swamped with shopping bags as the two ladies were draining his credit card dry with lots of clothes, cute accessories and jewelry.

He should have just stayed at the house with Akikoloid-chan.

* * *

**FINALLY! Some updates that don't focus on the same "boring stuff" as one reviewer left me in a review. So, Mister or Miss Reviewer who said I was bland and boring: how's this for revitalization? Did I spice up your life now?** :D

**If you don't recognize half of these Vocaloids, you SERIOUSLY need to see the Vocaloid wikia to get your new info, or try out the Vocaloid General Discussion** (although it's kinda a ghost forum nowadays)**, or Vocaloidism. I'd say Vocaloid Otaku has some info there too but it's kinda drifted into a fusion of Vocaloid and Touhou, with the latter being the dominant discussion grabber. Also from chapter 101 and beyond it's been a completed collection; everything else added after is more fun things for me to show if I ever write moar Vocaloid stuff.** :D

**If you are wondering why then allow me to explain again. Chapter 2 was the official start for the collection with chapter 1 having its table of contents list. And when I hit chapter 101, I had officially reached 100 chapters at that point and called it a success. So yeah, everything else after File 15E is more Vocaloid writings out of my brain.** 8D**  
**


	105. File 166

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer. This story may make you giggle.

**WARNING:** This may be funny.

* * *

"Wow... all the bananas across Japan vanished overnight," Sekai reported, reading the morning papers.

Teto was looking out the window, where she saw a giant warehouse built in the backyard of the Kagamines. Bananas could be seen pressed against the windows.

"I wonder who could do something so heinous as to stealing Japan's banana supply."

She looks to Sekai, then back to the warehouse.


	106. File 167, 168

**MASTER's Folder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

**Author's Note:** This is just a collection of one-shots that don't fit anywhere else, or have no space within the ever-complex workings that is my mind. As you can tell already, this folder contains miscellaneous Vocaloid stories (crossover-related or not) that I test-run or just create on a whim that may or may not have a back-story plotline, or are challenges made by others which I answer.

This story WAS supposed to be smutty, but most of the lemony scene I uploaded to AdultFanFiction. So yeah, want to read any future uncut content that contain lemons in my works go to AFF. For now, please accept this stuff I wrote up. I was bored...

* * *

**A Babysitting Story**

"Len-niisan!"

Eighteen year old Kagamine Len smiled as Yuki glomped him at the door. Behind Yuki was her step-father, Hiyama Kiyoteru. And with Kiyoteru was his date for the evening.

"Luka-sensei?"

"Hello Len," the pink-haired woman greeted with a gentle giggle, "you haven't forgotten about the homework I assigned after class, right?"

"No, sensei, I haven't."

She smiled.

"Now, you know the rules, Yuki," Kiyoteru told his step-daughter.

"Yeah, dad, I know."

"Well, have fun you two," Luka said as she and Kiyoteru left. Len closes the door shut, and unloads his book bag off his aching shoulder.

The thirteen year old girl smiled as she started dragging Len into the living room. "C'mon niisan! Let's watch some anime!"

Len smiled himself as he was led to the room. With another giggle she jumps onto the couch, and onto him. Len started to get a bit of red around his cheeks. Let it be known that he has babysat Yuki since she was eight, and lately he's been having some rather adulterous urges towards the girl.

_Oh, stop thinking such naughty thoughts, Len,_ he berated himself, trying to shake those perverted ideas away, _damn you Mikuo and your lolicon doujinshi!_

Across Sapporo, Mikuo sneezed.

"Mikuo, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just have a weird feeling someone's cursing my name."

"Well, ignore it," Rin said.

Back where Len was, he had a sudden feeling of wanting to kill Mikuo for doing something without him. _He's probably with Rin..._

Let it be known here and now, that Len and Mikuo were best friends growing up, and they seem to have this thing going on with the female Kagamine. Use your imagination.

"Len?"

"Oh, yes, Yuki?"

"Dad says that you're supposed to buy dinner tonight. He left money on the kitchen counter for the Dynasty King take-out restaurant."

Len gets up, and she lies down on the couch and continues to watch her Gundam Wing episodes, while Len headed into the kitchen, locating the left-behind wad of cash and the number for the restaurant.

_Mongolian Beef noodles, Orange Chicken Stir-fry and Fried Rice sounds good. And I'm sure we have drinks in the fridge... yup._

He dialed the number, as he took out the sodas he found in the back of the refrigerator. Soon his call gets through the line.

"Yes hello. Is this the Dynasty King restaurant?"

=0=0=

Dinner was wonderful for it being take-out food, and they're currently watching the movie Ponyo. Yuki cuddled close on the recliner, as the movie continues to play. Len did enjoy all the films made by Studio Ghibli (My Neighbor Totoro being one of his favorites next to Kiki's Delivery Service), and was glad Yuki didn't object to the movie of choice. Len spoons her, his breath tickling her neck. You see, Len started playing around with Yuki, and somehow they ended up making out, which then descended into... adulterous action.

"L-Len-nii..."

Len simply places a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Well? Did it feel good?"

She closes her eyes. Slowly, a hint of a smile crosses her lips.

"It... was good..."

The older teen allowed a smirk to cross his lips, before said lips brush against her skin with more soft kisses. Then, he captures her lips with a strong kiss. And she slowly melts into it, allowing him to have his naughty ways with her.

"To your room," he tells her once she parted from him due to her lungs needing precious oxygen.

"Yeah," she replies, a darker blush forming over her flushed cheeks.

He gets up, picking her up off the floor as they collect the clothes, and then leave after turning the TV and DVD Player off, then finally the lights. Len wondered how he was going to work this about. He knew Kiyoteru would likely murder him if he ever found out what had happened in the house on this night. Squeezing Yuki's hand as she leads him to her bedroom, he figured out how to deal with it and keep this a nice secret...

... As the door closes shut and a lock is applied...

* * *

鏡音レンとカゼの治療法  
**Kagamine Len and Cold Treatments**

Len was sick. It was winter time and everyone enjoyed the snow and the fun of making snowmen or snow angels, or having snowball fights. But, Len soon got a terrible cold so half the house was quarantined so Len's cold wouldn't affect the others. Winter was the time where they were the most busy creating new songs. The only two willing to tend to him was Rin, and Miku. But... Rin didn't think THIS was a viable way of curing a cold...

"That felt good," states Miku with her usual cheerful smile and eyes closed in total bliss.

Rin stares, while Len was still top-down bottom-up.

"How's having sex supposed to cure a cold?"

"He got very warm while I rammed his cute shota butt?" was her snickering reply. "Okay, I'm going now. Bye!"

And Miku leaves the room after making sure she looked all lady-like again in her usual skirt and shirt combo. Len moans, lifting his head up before he rolls onto his right side.

"My butt feels sticky... Is it strange I kind of liked it?"

Rin had nothing in reply to that, so she hides her blush by pulling a blanket over Len's half-naked form and goes to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. She sees Miku gushing up to MASTER again, and resists the urge to face palm when Miku led the young man away.

* * *

**I'd add more but content purgings would see my profile dead. I don't wish for it to happen. Although I DO love all the **_Studio Ghibli_** films... should watch some of my old childhood movies again. **:3


End file.
